Ragnarök
by sialfa
Summary: Y si el destino hubiera escrito para ti el peor camino posible. Los tuyos masacrados, tu tierra destruida. ¿Qué harías para vengarlos?... ¿o para intentar cambiarlo? Loki ya no se hacia esas preguntas, las respondió mucho tiempo atrás. Había dejado que el mundo ardiera tantas veces ¿qué importaba una más? Versión (libre) de los mitos y la película.
1. Es un cuento

**Ragnarök - 1 - Es un cuento**

.

Erase una vez, un mundo formado por Nueve Reinos y sobre esos Nueve Reinos gobernaba la Dorada Asgard, Hogar de los Dioses, donde con justicia y sabiduría, siempre templada por la clemencia, reinaba el más grande de todos ellos, Odín. AllFather, Padre de Todos, le llamaban, pues igual que un padre ama a sus hijos, así amaba Odín a los Nueve Reinos. Con la energía de su corazón los guiaba hacía la Felicidad. Con la fuerza de su brazo los defiende de las Sombras, ya que es en la oscuridad donde se esconde el Mal, agazapado, esperando una oportunidad para desatar el Ragnarök que habrá de traer la destrucción de los Nueve Reinos.

Y nada era más oscuro en aquellos Nueve Reinos que la fría Jotunheim, donde moraban los Gigantes de Hielo bajo la malicia de Laufey, el Cruel, que, entre todas las cosas, odiaba a la Justa y Brillante Asgard.

Un día, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, reunió a sus huestes y salió de su cubil, buscando extender la Oscuridad, pero lo único que encontró fue su propia destrucción. Gungnir, la Gran Lanza de Odín, aquella que jamás yerra de su destino, atravesaba acero, carne y hueso con la facilidad con la que la guadaña siega el trigo maduro. Una tras otra, las bestias de Faufey fueron cayendo y solo los que lograron huir sobrevivieron a aquel día, arrastrándose hasta sus agujeros en un intento por escapar de la Justicia del Señor de Asgard.

Pero, a pesar de su Victoria, Odín sabía que la Paz no retornaría a los Nueve Reinos hasta que los Gigantes de hielo no fueran completamente derrocados. Con su ejército luchó para alcanzar el frío corazón de Jotunheim, el Templo donde los gigantes de hielo guardaban la fuente de su oscuro poder, el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos... pero cuando AllFather posaba sus manos en el Cofre, escuchó un débil gemido, apenas un susurro. A su lado, desnudo sobre el suelo de hielo, helado por el frío y la miseria, había un pequeño niño, ya apenas sin fuerzas, agotado después de gastar su corta vida llorando, llamando a su madre por calor, a su padre por protección. Sangre de Laufey decía el azul de su piel y las crueles marcas que recorrían su cuerpo, pero demasiado pequeño, demasiado insignificante, para que el padre lo reclamara como suyo. Abandonado en el Templo como sacrificio al Cofre. Recuerdo y aviso de que en la Oscuridad no hay lugar para el débil.

AllFather rozó los diminutos dedos y el pequeño se aferró con fuerza, sus últimas fuerzas, con desesperación, quizás buscando en Odín el amor que sus padres le negaron. Al contacto, el azul de su piel comenzó a desvanecerse volviéndose pálida, de un tono apenas más oscuro que la nieve sobre la que reposaba, y su ojos rojos cambiaron a un azul profundo, el color del cielo antes de anochecer.

Fue la piedad lo que movió el espíritu de Odín a arropar aquel pequeño bulto en su capa y acurrucarlo contra su pecho, dándole el calor que tanto necesitaba. Mucha era la sangre que había derramado hasta llegar allí, tanta como los ríos cuando inundan los campos, pero la de aquel niño inocente no debía sumarse a aquella. Los pecados del padre no eran los del hijo. El niño viviría

Viviría para crecer bajo la Luz aunque hubiese sido abandonado en la Oscuridad. Le abrigaría el calor del Amor aunque le rodease la fría Crueldad.

Aprendería el valor de la Piedad y de la Compasión, que los actos nobles prevalecen sobre los viles, que el débil también tiene un lugar, y pasado el tiempo, cuando el niño se convirtiera en hombre, regresaría a Jotunheim para tomar el asiento del padre y la paz reinaría en los Nueve Mundos

Si. El niño viviría en Asgard y aprendería.

Pero lo que no sabía Odín, en su inmensa bondad, era que con aquel gesto de misericordia, llevaba la Oscuridad a la Brillante Asgard.

El niño se convirtió en hombre.

Creció bajo la Luz de Asgard, abrigado por el calor del Amor. Odín y su esposa, le llamaban hijo. El hijo de estos le llamaba hermano. Los compañeros le llamaban amigo. Toda Asgard le aclamaba como su príncipe

Pero la oscuridad de Jotunheim estaba enraizada en él, demasiado profunda para que la Luz iluminara su corazón, demasiado oculta para que el amor calentara el frío de su alma. Nada de lo que poseía era suficiente, nada tenía valor para él. Y un día, traicionó a aquellos que le amaban.

Retorcido por los celos y la ambición, el hombre trató de gobernar sobre los Nueve Reinos, despreciando el Amor y aferrándose a la Venganza con la misma fuerza con la que hacía tantos años un pequeño niño aferró la mano de Odín.

Pero fue derrotado.

Asgard se reunió para juzgar sus crímenes y estos eran tantos y tan terribles que ni el mismo Odín, en su infinita misericordia, pudo apiadarse del hombre.

Le encerraron para que no pudiera causar más daño, y así debería permanecer, apresado y en soledad, hasta el final de los tiempos, cuando el recuerdo de todo el mal que hizo fuese borrado para siempre y él, olvidado por todos.

Aquellos a los que traicionó lloraron de tristeza por no haber podido salvar el alma de aquel pequeño gigante de hielo, pero con él desapareció la Oscuridad que había amenazado los Nueve Reinos. La Luz brilló de nuevo con fuerza, alegrando los corazones. La paz reinó.

Y fueron felices para siempre.

.

…

.

El roce de una mano le sacó de su profundo sueño, acurrucado en un rincón de su celda.

- Despierta. No debes morir hoy. Despierta.

Escuchó una voz antigua que le llamaba mientras, con delicadeza, la anciana le acariciaba la frente para que abriese los ojos.

- La Oscuridad se acerca. -Otra voz, más joven-. ¿Puedes sentirla? Debes despertar.

¿Qué si podía sentirla? Si, podía sentirla. Desde el mismo instante en que le arrebató su magia pudo sentirla, ahora amenazaba con asfixiarle.

- Aun es pronto, queda mucho por hacer. Debe ser detenida -La voz era suave, una niña-. Por favor, despierta.

Urd, Verdandi, Skuld. Las Nornas. Las Señoras que tejen el Destino. Lo que ha sucedido, lo que está pasando y lo que habrá de venir. Intentó recordar cuantas veces había bajado hasta las raíces del Yggdrasill, donde moraban, en su busca. Hoy, eran ellas las que venían a él. Un gran honor, sin duda, y se sentiría honrado si el frío que le helaba le permitiera sentir algo.

- Si mueres, lo destruirás todo -La voz de Skuld le llegó como un susurro, lejana-, y ese aun no es tu destino. Despierta.

¿No era su destino? Entonces ¿cuál era? Hacía tantos años que no tenía uno, desde el momento en que Odín le encontró en aquel templo. Sin embargo, el Destino le había golpeado con saña, como si buscara venganza por su soberbia, por intentar cambiar lo que no puede ser cambiado. Tantos años luchando que ya no podía luchar más. Estaba tan cansado. No quería despertar.

- Si mueres, el Ragnarök vendrá -Urd alzó la voz, severa–, y todos a los que amas morirán.

No, quizás está vez, en este ciclo, ellas se equivocaban. Quizás esta vez, su muerte fuera suficiente sacrificio para aplacar al Destino. Quizás esta vez, él sea la oscuridad que los amenaza y cuando desaparezca habrá un final feliz, como en los cuentos.

- Felices para Siempre. -Loki se sorprendió al escuchar su voz. Sonaba hueca, agrietada, tras semanas acurrucado en un rincón.

- No. -Verdandi apoyó con dulzura la mano en su mejilla-. No, Loki. No hay un "Felices para Siempre". Esto no es un cuento.

Apretó los ojos, como si así pudiera evitar su voz. No quería escucharlas, no quería oírlas decir lo que ya sabía, que todo iba a desaparecer engullido por la oscuridad.

"Felices para siempre" susurró de nuevo. Le llamaban el Dios de las Mentiras, si lo seguía repitiendo quizás podría llegar a creerlo.

Sintió como la Oscuridad se cerraba sobre los Nueve Reinos igual que una serpiente dispuesta a devorar a su presa.

"Felices para siempre"

Sintió como el Frio se enroscaba entre las ramas del Yggdrasill, sobre el que se apoyan los Nueve Reinos. Pronto alcanzaría sus raíces, helando al árbol para siempre.

"Felices para siempre"

Sintió como el Ragnarök se acerca.


	2. El Ragnarök se acerca

**Ragnarök - 2 - El Ragnarök se acerca**

**.**

_Verdandi sumó un nuevo hilo a su telar. Era de un blanco puro, representando la inocencia del recién nacido, pero pocos serán los que conserven ese color, pues las pasiones de la vida cambian el tono de los hilos constantemente, haciendo del tapiz un hermoso caos._

_Con cuidado de no rasgar la delicada hebra, ya que cortarla no era su labor, la entrelazó con el hilo de la madre, de un suave tono azul, y después con la del padre, rojo, un guerrero._

_Skuld se acercó con suaves pasos y cortó el hilo rojo, que se tornó negro en el extremo donde la pequeña mano sesgó la hebra. El padre pronto morirá. Su Destino había sido marcado._

_Miró a Urd, que con su aguja cosía los hilos que ella había tejido para que no se pudieran soltar, pues lo que ha pasado no ha de cambiar. El Destino había sido sellado._

_Continúo su labor. En su mano derecha apareció una hebra de oro puro, en su izquierda brillaba la plata. Verdandi cerró los ojos y tuvo el deseo de soltar uno de los hilos, con la esperanza de que otro color luciera en su mano al abrirlos, pero sabía que era un acto inútil. El Destino marcaba que oro y plata volvieran a entrelazarse. Abrió los ojos y continuó tejiendo._

_._

Angrboda sintió como la pequeña Hela se agitaba dentro de su vientre. Ella también comenzaba a estar cansada de este festín que parecía no acabar. La bebida y la comida nunca faltaban en las mesas y la música y las risas calentaban tanto como el fuego de los grandes hogares. El mayor banquete que se haya celebrado en los salones de Nornheim, pues la tradición manda que se honre al huésped según su rango y nadie ha podido acusar jamás a las Casas del Norte de incumplir las leyes de la hospitalidad.

Fenrir correteaba entre las mesas, excitado, tocando las relucientes armaduras de los hombres de Äsgard, sus agudas lanzas, el grabado de sus escudos, el filo de sus espadas. Aunque el niño aun no había cumplido los diez años, pronto abandonaría los juegos infantiles y querría jugar a ser un hombre. Angrboda rogaba que el hijo no se asemejara en ese punto al padre porque, si eso sucedía, ella no hallaría descanso hasta que fuese anciana.

Acarició los oscuros cabellos de su pequeño Jörmungandr que, agotado por el largo día y las muchas emociones, dormía en su regazo, a la espera de que el padre le cogiera entre sus brazos para llevarlo al calor de la cama.

¿Y dónde estaba el padre? Se preguntó Angrboda. No era propio de él desatender así a su hijo, pues sabía que ella, con Hela a punto de nacer, ya no podía levantar a su pequeño.

Muchos rostros llenaban la gran sala. Damas y caballeros de todas las Casas de Nornheim, los guerreros de Äsgard, sirvientes que atendían el festejo, pero eso no la molestó, no importaba cuán grande fuera el número de aquellos que la rodeaban, sus ojos siempre hallarían a su esposo.

Vio la esbelta figura de Loki junto a uno de los grandes hogares, al lado de Odín. Ambos reían alegres, y aunque era el primer día que el Destino los cruzaba, parecían dos hermanos que se hubieran reunido después de un largo y duro invierno, felices por el reencuentro.

Ängrboda acarició a su pequeño. Hoy tendría que esperar para disfrutar de las atenciones del padre. Después de todo, hay que honrar al huésped.

.

_Verdandi seguía tejiendo oro y plata. El telar nunca era tan hermoso como cuando los dos hilos se cruzaban para formar bellas figuras. Si las hebras se entrelazaban con armonía, los Reinos florecían, alzándose doradas ciudades donde brillaba la luz y obras que unían a sus gentes por medio de paz, y no por fuerza._

_Pero no importaba lo esplendidas que fueran esas imágenes ya que, al final, el hilo de plata comenzaba a soltarse antes de que Urd pudiera sellarlo con su aguja, dejando huecos que amenazaban con deshacer todo el telar_

_._

Odín miró al negro cielo. La dama Sól y su hermano Máni, señores del sol y de la Luna, habían sido finalmente alcanzados por los lobos Sköll y Hati en su larga persecución. Ya no se alzarían de nuevo sobre el horizonte. Su muerte anunciaba la llegada del Ragnarök.

Los guerreros del Valhalla se afanaban preparando sus equipos, afilando espadas y lanzas, hachas y martillos de guerra. Pulían sus armaduras hasta que deslumbraban a la luz de los fuegos, con la esperanza de que su brillo espantara a la oscuridad que les rodeaba. Pero Odín conocía lo que estaba por venir y sabía que nada puede cambiar una vez que el Destino ha sido marcado. Pronto, su enemigo también tomaría las armas y ambos lucharían hasta perecer en la oscuridad.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que unió su suerte a la de Loki, y mucho era el dolor que durante ese tiempo se habían causado, pero a pesar de ello, Odín no podía evitar pensar en aquellos primeros años con cariño.

Recordaba como las crueles ventiscas de Jotunheim, no sus guerreros, derrotaron a los hombres de Asgard, llevándolos hacia la muerte. Pero quiso el azar, o el destino, permitirles alcanzar Nornheim, donde fueron acogidos con hospitalidad. En un rincón de la helada Jotunheim, el pequeño reino resistía tanto al frío como a los gigantes de hielo, que ansiaban sus tierras. Loki, que era quien los gobernaba, pronto vio en Odín a un aliado, al ser sus luchas las mismas, y no tardó en alcanzar la victoria sobre sus enemigos apoyándose en las fuerzas de Asgard. Ese día, mientras los hombres celebraban la gloría tanto tiempo aplazada, ellos se prestaron juramento sagrado. Caminaron juntos y juntos se arrodillaron uno frente al otro. Con el mismo cuchillo cortaron sus manos hasta que la sangre corrió por tierra, mezclándose en una sola. A partir de ese día compartirían la misma sangre, sus alegrías serían las mismas, los pesares compartidos. A partir de ese día serían hermanos.

Con la astucia de Nornheim de su lado, Odín extendió su mando sobre todos los territorios. Las ciudades florecían, los reinos se unían en paz. Todo era brillante, parecía eterno.

Pero una sombra creció con el tiempo. Frigga, su esposa, era una Völva con el don de la profecía y una noche le habló de un oscuro sueño. En él veía a Hela alzando a los muertos. A Jörmungandr matado a su hijo. A Fenrir devorando al propio Odín. Le habló de sus destinos. Del Ragnarök

Y las dudas germinaron en su espíritu.

Temeroso, consultó a las Nornas pero ellas nada hablan de lo que está por venir.

Deseando prevenir la profecía, hizo magia. Los hijos de Loki serían aprisionados para que no pudieran causar mal, pero la misma magia que debía atarlos también los hizo terribles. Fenrir se convirtió en un enorme lobo que solo pudo ser retenido cuando los enanos forjaron una cadena que nada podía romper. Jörmungandr, en forma de serpiente, fue arrojado a los mares de Midgard y allí no paró de crecer hasta que, con su cuerpo, abarcó todo el reino. A Hela se le pudrió la mitad de su hermosa figura y, como un cadáver, desterrada al Helheim para que el rio Slid impidiera su retorno.

La madre murió protegiendo a los hijos.

El padre, incapaz de salvar a su familia, juró sobre la misma tierra que un día les unió que le vería muerto y, con él, todo lo que Odín amaba.

Poco a poco, Loki fue destruyendo lo que juntos habían creado. Las disputas nacieron, Reinos contra Reinos, hermanos contra hermanos. Engañado, Holder mató a su gemelo, Balder, su amado hijo. Le lloraron amargamente, rogando su regreso, pero Loki no consintió. Se burlaba de los dioses y de sus obras. No respetaba nada.

Alarmados, todos los dioses se reunieron y acordaron aprisionarlo. Como se había hecho con los hijos se hizo con el padre. Encerrado en una caverna, torturado, esperaría atado la llegada del Ragnarök.

En sus noches más oscuras, Odín meditaba sobre sus actos pasados. Temía que en un intento por eludir el destino lo hubiese provocado, pero eso solo lo saben las Nornas y de ello nada hablan. Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente pues hoy no era día de lamentos.

Ajustó la armadura, tomó el escudo, asió la lanza. Hoy se enfrentaría a su enemigo, a su hermano. Hoy era día de luchar.

.

_Las tres hermanas escucharon pasos resonando en la amplia caverna creada por las raíces de Yggdrasill. Loki se acercaba. _

_Poco quedaba del brillante Señor de Nornheim, pensó Urd con tristeza, y menos aún de su familia. Las escamas de su armadura asemejaban la piel de la serpiente y eran tan negras como el reino de su hija. La figura del lobo grabada en la pieza que le protegía el hombro derecho. Un retal de tela roja, color del cabello de su esposa, anudado al brazo con el que blandiría la espada. Solo quedaban pedazos unidos por el odio. Su rostro, antaño uno de los más hermosos, surcado por cicatrices. Los profundos ojos azules vacios de toda luz. Había perdido todo su brillo. Era como la oscuridad que estaba por venir. _

_Loki se acercó al telar, buscando el entramado de hilos raidos que formaban el reino de Hela, y el grueso filo marrón que lo rodeaba, separándolo del resto de la tela. Ese era el rio Slid, el que impedía a los muertos abandonar Helheim. _

_- Todo lo que ha ocurrido en este ciclo volverá a suceder en el que llega. Así lo ha marcado siempre el Destino y ni dioses ni hombres pueden escapar de Él –dijo Skuld. _

_Su voz sonaba tan triste que Loki no pudo evitar que una cruel sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Solo al final, cuando todo acaba, se puede escuchar a la norna que siempre calla. No, pensó mientras desenvainaba el cuchillo, esta vez sería la última. _

_Cortó el hilo marrón. Hoy guiaría a los muertos en la batalla que precede al Ragnarök. Hoy acabaría con todo._

_._

Loki gritó con rabia, cubierto de sangre el rostro, los cabellos, la armadura. Sangre suya y de otros, derramada en la batalla. Con ambas manos empuñó la espada y la hundió en el pecho de Heimdal. No se detuvo ni cuando el metal del peto chocó contra la empuñadura, no se detuvo ni cuando la vida se le escapaba por la herida del costado. No sentía dolor, sólo odio. Un odio que le desgarraba con más fuerza que las armas de Odín.

Jörmungandr, la serpiente, cayó bajo los golpes del martillo Mjolnir pero, al morir, el olor de su sangre envenenó a su portador. Thor, hijo de Odín, dio nueve pasos y se derrumbó muerto.

Mi pequeño Jörmungandr, tu padre pronto de vengará.

Fenrir, el lobo, devoró a Odín. Loki oyó el crujido de los huesos cuando son triturados por fuertes mandíbulas, los jirones de carne colgaban entre las fauces de su hijo. La lanza de Vidar, el bastardo de Odín, atravesó la garganta del lobo.

Mi valiente Fenrir, tu padre está orgulloso de ti.

Hela, con la mitad del cuerpo putrefacto, arrancaba el alma a los pocos locos que osaban cruzarse en su camino.

Mi dulce Hela, tu padre no llorará hoy tu muerte pues moriste hace mucho tiempo.

Loki se irguió sobre el campo de batalla, riendo feliz, como un demente, entre los muertos y la sangre, entre los gritos de miedo y el fuego. Vio la oscuridad avanzar, abrió los brazos para abrazarla.

Por fin los vería a todos muertos.

.

La oscuridad llegó, cubriéndolo todo con su halo negro, pero era más que solo oscuridad, era también vacio, un vacio que no permitía que nada existiera en su interior. Loki sentía como su cuerpo se despedazaba, la carne desgarrada y los huesos quebrados, mientras los sangrientos despojos eran arrastrados en un esfuerzo por destruirlo todo. También trataban de arrancarle el alma, llevarse sus recuerdos, hacerle desaparecer por completo, y sabía que pronto dejaría de existir para fundirse en aquella inmensa nada del que surgiría un mundo renovado… y después, todo volvería a repetirse, como predijo Skuld, como tantas otras veces en el pasado.

Un nuevo ciclo que vendría igual que el anterior. Donde su mujer muriese y sus hijos fueran tratados como bestias, víctimas inocentes de la estupidez de Odín… pero no iba a permitir que eso sucediera de nuevo. Esta vez sería fuerte, por ellos, debía resistir. Que la oscuridad se llevase su cuerpo, si lo quería, pero tenía que conservar su espíritu, mantener todos sus recuerdos intactos, para no repetir los mismos errores. Esta vez no caería en las falsas promesas de Odín, en sus trampas, en sus engaños.

Lokí se aferró al odio para vencer a la oscuridad, igual que hizo en aquella caverna donde le encerraron, siempre atado, mientras el veneno quemaba su rostro. Entonces, el odio le dio fuerzas para continuar viviendo y, ahora, volvería a hacerlo. Rememoró la imagen del cuerpo mutilado de su mujer, a sus hijos convertidos en monstruos. Debía resistir para salvar a aquellos que más amaba.

La Oscuridad siguió avanzando.

.

_Las tres hermanas se abrazaron, fundidas en una sola, pues así era el Destino en ese momento. Pasado, presente y futuro existían en el mismo instante y eran iguales. El Ragnarök había llegado. _

_El tapiz que habían tejido fue inútil para detener la oscuridad, que se filtraba por los puntos en los que la plata se había soltado. Los hilos, antes luminosos, se tornaron negros, y por donde antaño brillaba la luz ahora corrían las sombras, dispuestas a infectar las raíces del Yggdrasil y los reinos que sobre sus ramas se apoyaban. El tapiz se deshizo y nada sobrevivió de lo que una vez fue creado. _

_Entonces, el Destino volvió a separarse, dando comienzo a un nuevo ciclo. _

_Las tres hermanas se soltaron y regresaron al telar, dispuestas a iniciar su labor, como tantas otras veces habían hecho. En las manos de Verdandi aparecieron los dos primeros hilos, de un blanco puro, libres de las faltas anteriores purgadas en el Ragnarök. De ellos nacería el nuevo mundo. Se dispuso a entrelazarlos cuando vio que en el extremo más lejano algo brillaba. Era una hebra de plata, sola en el telar vacio. _

_Loki había sobrevivido al Ragnarök._


	3. Sobrevivir

**Ragnarök - 3 – Sobrevivir**

.

_Mucho tiempo había pasado desde el inicio del nuevo ciclo. Las generaciones volvieron a nacer y a morir, los hilos se entrelazaban y el tapiz crecía. Se crearon nueve reinos, y sus ciudades prosperaron, pero, como tantas otras veces en el pasado, los conflictos surgieron. Asgard volvió a enfrentase a Jotunheim, oro contra hielo, y las hermanas tejieron los hilos, confiadas en su labor, sin prestar ya atención a la reluciente hebra de plata que permanecía, siempre sola, en un rincón del telar, fuera del alcance del Destino._

.

El ejército de Odín se acercaba y Laufey pronto tendría que pelear por defender su tierra y su vida. Apretó el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo muerto contra su pecho. Nacido antes de tiempo, su débil corazón no pudo resistir el frío ni las miserias de la guerra. Apenas llegado al mundo ya lo abandonaba, se lamentó Laufey, mientras trazaba con sus dedos las suaves marcas que le recorrían el rostro, tan iguales a las suyas. Con delicadeza, lo depositó junto al Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos, según era costumbre hacer con los infantes que morían al nacer. El Invierno había reclamado al niño, se decía, y el padre debía entregarlo. Con una última caricia, se despidió de su hijo y abandonó el templo en dirección a la batalla.

.

___Skuld miraba, asombra, la delgada hebra blanca que sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos._ Esto nunca había sucedido. Siempre había bastado el más leve de los roces para que un hilo, ya fuese el recio cordón de un guerrero o el delicado filamento de un niño, se quebrara sin dificultad bajo sus dedos... y sin embargo, esta hebra agotada y vacía de vida, se negaba a romperse. 

.

Loki había visto surgir multitud de hilos que llenaron el telar. Varias veces, intentó unirse con alguno de ellos, para renacer al nuevo mundo, pero siempre era rechazado. La vida que anidaba en el interior de las hebras era demasiado fuerte y nunca permitía que nada ajeno enraizase.

Esta vez supo que sería distinto. Un hilo blanco, demasiado fino para acoger a la débil vida que escapaba por sus poros. Pronto sería cortado y se tornaría negro. Era su oportunidad.

Como en anteriores intentos, volvió a reunir todo lo que le daba forma en el vacío en que se encontraba, su mente, sus recuerdos, la voluntad, y lo concentró sobre el delgado filamento, forzando su entrada. Esta vez no hubo resistencia a su invasión, y sin dificultad pudo alcanzar el cuerpo al que el hilo aún seguía unido.

La sensación que le asaltó fue brutal, atrapado entre carne y huesos extraños. Era como nadar en fango, se hundía, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de respirar, en el cuerpo frio e inerte que le aprisionaba. Se estaba ahogando. Si quería utilizarlo para renacer, necesitaba sanarlo rápidamente con su magia antes de que fuera completamente inservible.

Reunió los escasos retazos de energía que aún no habían abandonado el cuerpo para reconstruir los órganos que estaban sin formar y fortalecer las débiles extremidades. Consiguió que el corazón volviera a latir y que los pulmones respiraran, pero seguía demasiado dañado, demasiado incompleto, para continuar viviendo. Tendría que transformarlo por entero. Usarlo como base para crear uno nuevo, libre de los daños del antiguo, aunque con las fuerzas casi agotadas, era un objetivo imposible.

Loki buscó algo con lo que alimentar su magia, pero a su alrededor solo encontró el frio que le hería en lo más profundo. Esto no va bien, pensó desanimado, dispuesto a aceptar su fracaso y a retirarse de nuevo al telar, en espera de otra ocasión más propicia, cuando sintió una energía que le rozaba. Estaba exhausta, pero aun cálida y fuerte, y supo que sería suficiente para alcanzar su meta.

Se aferró a ella, tomando las fuerzas que necesitaba para moldear el cuerpo a su voluntad, a semejanza del que antaño fue suyo. Siempre quedaría un recuerdo del antiguo anfitrión, pero Loki ya reconocía sus rasgos. La pálida piel contrastaba con el oscuro cabello y los ojos volvían a ser azules. La magia ocupaba su lugar, latiendo vivamente en su interior, y su espíritu se fundía en el cuerpo con la confianza de quien retorna al hogar. La sensación de opresión desapareció. Lo había conseguido. Había renacido.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, queriendo conocer donde se hallaba y la procedencia de la energía que acababa de usar. La luz era tenue, sus ojos todavía jóvenes, pero no le costó reconocer la figura que tenía delante. Odín.

No, pensó Loki irritado, definitivamente, no iba nada bien.

.

_Verdandi se inclinó sobre el telar, igual de asombrada que su hermana. __Ciertamente, nada similar había sucedido con anterioridad. Los hilos siempre se quebraban rápidamente bajo las diestras manos de Skuld, pero este permanecía inmune a todos sus esfuerzos_

_Había tomado la delicada hebra blanca en su mano izquierda, __y la examinaba con cuidado, __cuando sintió que un nuevo hilo aparecía en su derecha, listo para ser entrelazado. Era el dorado hilo del señor de Asgard. ¿Acaso este recién nacido era su hijo? Se preguntó, curiosa, Verdandi. Eso explicaba la tenacidad de la hebra. Los dioses eran extremadamente resistentes y contaban con poderosas fuentes de curación. Quizás, el niño estuvo a punto de morir pero, en el último momento, fue salvado por el padre, y esa era la razón por la cual su hilo no se quebraba. Sin embargo, advirtió Verdandi, la hebra de la dama Frigga no se había unido previamente con la del infante, aunque también recordó, divertida, que no era la primera vez que otra mujer resultaba ser la madre de uno de los hijos de Odín. _

_Se disponía a tejerlos, cuando vio que el hilo blanco había desaparecido de entre sus dedos y su lugar era ocupado por la brillante plata. Asustada, soltó los hilos, pero antes de que tocaran el suelo, reaparecieron en sus manos. El destino marcaba que oro y plata volvieran a cruzarse, y nada podía hacer ella por evitarlo. Con resignación, unió los hilos._

_._

Odín sujetaba al niño entre sus brazos mientras lo veía cambiar. Ya no sostenía al fruto de un gigante de hielo sino a una extraña criatura de piel pálida y ojos profundos que le escrutaban cautelosos e irritados, alertas, como si se encontrara ante un peligro, pero no era la mirada fiera lo que le inquietaba, sino el cosquilleo que sentía en sus manos. Era magia, vibrando poderosa, casi violenta, bajo la fina piel del niño.

Hace solo un segundo, esa magia le había arrebatado parte de su energía, sin que hubiese podido hacer nada por impedirlo ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan pequeño poseyera tal poder? Odín había desarrollado su magia con esfuerzo y sacrificio, mucho había sufrido hasta dominarla, y ahora la sentía con una fuerza que algún día rivalizaría con la suya ¡en un recién nacido!

¿Quién eres?, preguntó asombrado, pero ya conocía la respuesta. Era el hijo de su enemigo.

Hoy había vencido a Laufey en la batalla y, con dificultad, llegaron a un acuerdo para poner fin a esta guerra que, de continuar, causaría grandes daños en ambos bandos. Los Gigantes de hielo podrían permanecer en sus tierras mientras Asgard custodiase el Cofre, pero si algún día las abandonaban, el Cofre sería destruido, y el poder que guardaba, el poder de los Jotuns, se perdería para siempre. Ese era el pacto, y había pagado un alto precio por él. Le había costado la vida de muchos hombres, mucha sangre derramada, la suya propia, la herida del rostro le ardía.

Miró al pequeño, al hijo de Laufey. Un niño, sí, pero que pronto crecería hasta convertirse en un hombre, y ese hombre tomaría las armas, como hizo su padre, para luchar contra Asgard ¡Ese poder contra Asgard!... ¿Y si Laufey cedió el Cofre sabiendo que, llegado el momento, tendría al hijo a su lado en la batalla? Terminaba una guerra y ya parecía estar gestándose la siguiente... aunque esta podría evitarse. Un rápido corte en la garganta, un niño tan pequeño no sangraría mucho, ¿cuánta sangre tiene un niño? Pero esos ojos seguían fijos en él, reconociéndole como a un enemigo del que solo podía esperar la más brutal de las acciones.

Eso le hizo dudar. ¿Acaso sus dos pueblos estaban destinados a luchar por siempre? ¿No había otro camino? Y entonces, tomó una decisión. No mataría al niño, pero tampoco lo dejaría en Jotunheim, junto al padre, donde crecería rodeado por el odio a Asgard. Lo llevaría a su reino y allí le enseñaría, para que, pasado el tiempo, cuando se convirtiera en hombre, su fuerza no fuese una amenaza sino un aliado.

Si, pensó Odín esperanzado, el niño viviría en Asgard y aprendería, así esta guerra eterna podría llegar a su fin.

Arropó al pequeño en su capa, dejando solo un resquicio apenas visible para que respirase.

- Heimdal –gritó–. Abre el Bifröst.

.

_Urd continuaba su labor, impasible, sin compartir la perplejidad de sus hermanas que, al ser más jóvenes, olvidaban fácilmente. Ella si recordaba hechos similares, y aunque no sucedían a menudo, le bastaban los dedos de una mano para contarlos, no era el primer hilo que se negaba a aceptar su función en el telar. Urd suspiró tristemente, pues también recordaba el final de todos ellos; el Destino deshacía el hilo rebelde hasta hacerlo desaparecer. _

_Intentó coser de nuevo la hebra al oro, pero la plata volvió a soltarse. _

_._

Loki se agitaba bruscamente, intentando liberarse del pesado manto que le cubría ¿Pero que pretendía ese majadero? ¿Acaso buscaba asfixiarle?Sabía que Odín estuvo valorando la posibilidad de matarle, demasiados años pasaron juntos como para no reconocer esa mirada. Y ahora se encontraba firmemente sujeto entre sus brazos, completamente a su merced… pero el golpe fatal aun no había llegado.

Tenía que calmarse, pensar con claridad, meditar sobre sus opciones, que no parecían muchas, antes de que su tiempo se agotase. Había regresado como un recién nacido, por lo que las respuestas físicas quedaban descartadas; no podía luchar ni huir. Su única esperanza residía en la magia. La sentía latir en su interior, con la fuerza que antaño, pero su cuerpo no era el de antes, no había sido entrenado durante años hasta poder controlarla, estable y segura, siempre sometida a su voluntad. Ahora, el más simple de los hechizos podría desatarla sin control, desgarrando el frágil cuerpo, y si moría una vez renacido no regresaría al telar a esperar otra oportunidad, sino que sería desterrado al Helheim, con las almas muertas, y ya podía dar por finalizados sus planes.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo pudo fallar tan terriblemente? Su idea era simple. Volver a nacer, libre de las ataduras del Destino. Vivir en cualquier rincón de los Reinos, sin despertar sospechas ni atención, hasta encontrar a su familia y regresar con ellos a Nornheim, de donde nunca debieron salir. Empezar de nuevo. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Maldijo a Odín una y mil veces. ¿Cómo pudo haberse adelantado?... quizás, al igual que él, había cruzado a través del Ragnarök con los recuerdos intactos y, dispuesto a acabar con su enfrentamiento, halló el modo de localizarle en el momento en que renacía. No, se recordó , si eso fuera cierto, ahora estaría muerto, nada hubiese detenido su mano. Entonces, otro debía ser el motivo de su presencia allí y sólo la mala fortuna era responsable del encuentro. Tenía que esperar hasta conocer la situación exacta en la que se encontraba, nada ganaba con acciones precipitadas. Se obligó a abandonar el forcejeo y a reservar sus fuerzas para el caso de que fueran necesarias. Oyó la voz de Odín, imperiosa como siempre, ordenar a Heimdal abrir el puente.

Después de tantos años, regresaba a Asgard.


	4. Empezar de nuevo

**Ragnarök - 4 - Empezar de nuevo**

**.**

Frigga estaba inquieta. Los guerreros de Asgard habían regresado de la batalla contra Jotunheim y a pesar de los golpes sufridos, y los duros meses de lucha, lo hacían victoriosos. Los cantos de alegría recorrían la ciudad, presta a celebrar a sus héroes y el final de una guerra. Sin embargo, la expresión de su marido era oscura, como si una sombra enturbiase la hora de triunfo, y aunque la herida en su rostro era profunda, y los sanadores nada pudieron hacer por curar su ojo derecho, Frigga sospechaba que no era eso lo que ensombrecía su ánimo.

- Dime que te preocupa –le dijo-. ¿Acaso no hemos derrotado a nuestro enemigo y pronto retornará la paz a nuestras tierras?

Odín la miró. Había dudas en su mirada.

- Sí, mi Señora. Laufey ha sido derrotado y no será más una amenaza para Asgard o los Nueve Reinos.

- Pero algo te inquieta. Con el Cofre en nuestro cuidado, qué puede ser lo que perturba tu espíritu.

Odín calló un largo instante, como si buscase las palabras adecuadas, o temiese pronunciarlas.

- Debo contarte algo –dijo al fin-. No sólo tomé el cofre de Jotunheim si no también al hijo de nuestro enemigo. Ahora permanece a la espera de que le asignemos un puesto en nuestra casa.

¿Qué? ¿El hijo de Laufey en palacio? ¿Bajo el mismo techo que sus hijos?

- Mi Señor, no creo que esa acción sea prudente. –Frigga trataría de apartar esa idea de la mente de su marido -. Tu victoria sobre su padre es reciente y estará resentido contra ti por ello. Si ha de permanecer en nuestras tierras, como garante de la paz con Jotunheim, cededlo a una familia de nobles que lo cuiden y vigilen, y alejad su ira de esta casa - … y de nuestros hijos. Frigga no añadió eso último, aunque era en lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Odín tomó su mano entre las suyas, en un intento por reconfortarla.

- Ningún daño nos vendrá de él pues no es más que un recién nacido, apenas un día de vida.

- Y el padre, además del Cofre, ¿ha cedido la custodia también del hijo? –preguntó extrañada-. ¿Acaso no necesita el calor de su madre a tan temprana edad?

- El padre nada sabe de esto.

El corazón de Frigga dio un vuelco, no quería creer lo que le estaba confesando su marido.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que habéis tomado al hijo sin permiso? –No necesitó las palabras de Odín para confirmar sus temores–. ¡Pero el padre clamará por el robo y pedirá justicia! ¡Gritará a los Nueve Reinos que el rey de Asgard es un ladrón!

- El niño se encontraba solo en el momento en que lo tomé y ha sido traído en secreto. Nadie sabe de su presencia aquí.

- Pero, mi señor, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué habéis cargado esta culpa sobre Asgard? ¿Acaso no estaba ya todo ganado?

- Magia, mi señora –La mirada de Odín se nubló por el temor–, en el interior de ese niño, con tal fuerza que, cuando crezca, podría ser una amenaza mayor que el Cofre y que el propio padre.

Frigga se sintió desfallecer. Aunque la magia no era abiertamente apreciada en Asgard, ella la poseía, al igual que su marido, y ambos sabían que podía ser decisiva a la hora de inclinar la victoria de uno u otro lado en la batalla.

- Entonces, con más razón el padre buscará a su hijo, ¿cómo podemos guardarle aquí sin su conocimiento? Es un Jotun, su piel será azul y quemará al tacto por el frio. No será posible que su presencia sea ignorada.

Odín negó con la cabeza.

- El niño hizo magia delante de mí y cambió su aspecto. Quizá, en su inocencia, pensaba que asemejándose a su enemigo despertaría la piedad en él. Ahora, en nada se parece a la semilla de un gigante de hielo. Ni su propio padre le reconocería.

- ¿Y cuáles son tus deseos para con el niño? –Frigga casi temió hacer la pregunta.

- Permanecerá a nuestro lado, donde crecerá en el amor de Asgard, bajo su gloria y nobleza. Cuando sea un hombre, conocerá su origen y, con nuestra ayuda, tomará el asiento de su padre para convertir Jotunheim en nuestro aliado y no en nuestro enemigo.

- Pero un niño extraño en la casa de Odín despertará sospechas y preguntas.

- No las habrá si se dice que el niño es nuestro.

Su voz era firme, la mirada intensa… ¿acaso le estaba pidiendo su marido que nombrase al niño como hijo suyo?, ¿qué lo convirtiese en hermano de Balder y Thor como si también hubiese nacido de su vientre?

- No sé, mi señor –respondió finalmente Frigga-, si podré tomar al hijo de nuestro enemigo como si fuese mío.

Odín besó su mano.

- A pesar de que ese es mi deseo, nada se hará sin tu aprobación, mi señora. Solo te ruego que lo medites con detenimiento.

Aunque sus palabras eran atentas, iguales a las que diría un esposo a su esposa ante una decisión difícil, Frigga sabía que, como soberano de los Nueve Reinos, Odín solo esperaba el cumplimiento de su voluntad.

Con un leve asentimiento, desasió su mano de entre las de su marido y, sin decir más, se alejó en dirección a los jardines. Necesitaba estar a solas, tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

.

_Las tres hermanas examinaban la tela, estudiando los hilos, los dibujos que formaban al entrelazarse en el gran telar, y no tardaron en encontrar las diferencias. El Destino había cambiando. _

_Descubrieron que los hilos que antes nacían unidos a la plata, ya estaban tejidos. Que Fenrir, Jörmugandr y Hela no volverían a ser hijos del que un día fue su padre. Sleipnir había sido creado por otros, Mjolnir y Gungnir forjados sin su intervención. Y supieron que si el Destino estaba separando los hilos, era porque este sería el último ciclo de Loki antes de desaparecer para siempre del telar. _

_._

La mujer entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido, tratando de no asustar al niño. Le traía leche caliente, pues desde que lo pusieron a su cuidado, hace ya medio día, no había probado nada, y era demasiado pequeño para pasar tanto tiempo sin alimento. Se asomó a la cuna. El niño continuaba profundamente dormido, igual que cuando su Señor Odín se lo entregó. La manta con la que le había cubierto estaba apartada a un lado, dejando ver su pequeño pecho que se alzaba acompasado con la respiración. Le cogió en brazos, meciéndole con suavidad, intentando que abriese los ojos, pero no lo consiguió. Parecía tan sereno, como si nada perturbase su sueño.

- Está bien, pequeño -le susurró-, tu ganas por ahora. Dejaré que duermas un poquito más, pero antes de una hora volveré y te aseguro que esta vez tendrás que comer algo.

Le recostó en la camita, arropándolo de nuevo. Seguía teniendo las mejillas frías.

.

En cuanto Fulla abandonó el cuarto, Loki abrió los ojos. Recordaba a la mujer. La vieja aya había cuidado de la dama Frigga desde su nacimiento, en su Vanir natal, y la siguió hasta Asgard tras su enlace con Odín. Desde entonces, había atendido a los hijos de su señora como si fueran de su sangre, y las veces que Loki llevó a sus pequeños a Asgard, les contaba cuentos maravillosos que los hacían permanecer en silencio durante horas, sin perderse una sola de sus palabras ¡Ni Fenrir se movía! y Loki sabía lo difícil que era conseguir eso. Si, era una buena mujer. Lamentaba tener que engañarla, pero ahora no tenía tiempo que dedicarle… y si era sincero, no estaba de humor para ser tratado como un recién nacido, por mucho que lo pareciera.

Con esfuerzo, apartó la manta con la que le había cubierto. Hacía demasiado calor, en Asgard siempre hacía demasiado calor. Loki miró a su alrededor, reconociendo la habitación en la que se encontraba, en ella nació Balder. Le pareció escuchar de nuevo las bromas de Odín al ponerle al pequeño entre sus brazos, advirtiéndole que fuese cuidadoso, pues sujetaba al futuro pretendiente de su Hella. Momentos engañosamente felices que resultaron ser falsos, completamente vacios, y que no dejaron tras de sí más que dolor. Cerró los ojos. Debía alejar esos recuerdos de su mente. Si continuaban, en lo único en lo que podría pensar era en acabar con Odín, y no estaba allí para eso. Tenía que encontrar a su familia. Se lo había prometido a Angre y esta vez no la decepcionaría, no después de lo mucho que le había hecho sufrir.

Para apartar el dolor, volvió a pensar en su situación. Pasado el tiempo, veía que Odín no le había reconocido, ni tenía ya intención de matarlo. Le había llevado al área privada del palacio y Fulla, siempre fiel y discreta, le atendía. No lograba imaginar cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero Loki decidió que en nada alteraban su objetivo. Si debía crecer en Asgard, así lo haría. En cuanto pudiera, partiría en busca de su familia según lo planeado. Hasta entonces, solo necesitaba resistir el deseo de clavar una daga en el pecho de Odín… quizás le costase, pero por los suyos, lo conseguiría.

.

_Cerca de la caverna de las Nornas, en un hueco de las raíces del Yggdrasill, brota una fuente prodigiosa. El sabio Mimir protege el manantial y solo permite la entrada a las tres hermanas. Los Dioses bajan a menudo en su busca, rogándolas que les den a beber de esas aguas, pues saben que dependiendo de quién entregue la copa, se dan a conocer hechos del pasado o del presente. Muchos suplican a Skuld que les sirva pero ella nunca cede a los ruegos._

_Hoy, las tres Nornas se dirigían a la fuente y su propósito no era mostrar sino ocultar. Juntas hundieron un cuenco y juntas lo sacaron, rebosante de agua clara, y eso __despertó la curiosidad del viejo Mimir._

_- Raro es la presencia de las tres hermanas en la fuente –les dijo–, y más raro aún es que las tres tengan la misma intención – nunca antes las vio recoger juntas el agua –. Debe ser un hecho insólito el que os ha traído hoy hasta aquí, señoras._

_- Ciertamente lo es, pues la hebra de plata ha retornado al telar._

_Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Mimir. Loki había renacido._

_- No os alegréis, mi señor, pues no se presagian buenas nuevas. Ha retornado libre de ataduras y con los recuerdos intactos. _

_- Y si se me permite saber, ¿qué relación tiene eso con las aguas que guardo? _

_- El agua de la fuente, igual que trae conocimiento, se lo lleva. La verteremos sobre el hilo y esta le limpiara de las memorias pasadas, de esa forma, no podrá eludir lo que marque el Destino y cumplirá su labor en el telar. _

_- Traer el Ragnarök –replicó Mimir con aspereza–. Es que acaso no se le permitirá luchar por eludirlo._

_- Todos nacemos con nuestro destino marcado y nadie puede eludirlo. Pensar otra cosa es necedad. Es luchar contra fuerzas superiores a las suyas._

_Mimir volvió a sonreír, nostálgico, recordando un pasado muy lejano. La desigualdad de fuerzas nunca había disuadido a Loki de emprender una batalla_

_– Llevaos las aguas si debéis, señoras, pero sabed que, al final, nada es lo que vais a conseguir. _

_Las Nornas conocían el amor de Mimir por su antiguo pupilo y no deseaban inquietarle con las noticias de su aciago futuro, así que callaron y regresaron a su hogar. Allí, con cuidado, derramaron el agua sobre el hilo. Esperaban que si olvidaba, el Destino permitiría que continuara en el telar. Durante unos momentos, la plata brilló furiosa, protestando contra la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo, y poco a poco fue perdiendo color hasta quedar completamente blanca._

.

Sus recuerdos comenzaron a borrarse. Olvidaba el Ragnarök, sus luchas por destruir el antiguo mundo, el sufrimiento de sus hijos, la muerte de su mujer, los felices días de triunfo. Todo desaparecía. El nacimiento de sus hijos. ¡NO!, gritó, intentando retenerlo. El día de la unión con su esposa. Recuerdos preciados que había guardado en el interior de su corazón, profundamente ocultos, donde nadie pudiera llegar. Ahora, se los estaban arrebatando y él no era capaz de protegerlos. Se aferró a ellos para que no se los robasen, pero la corriente que los arrastraba era más fuerte y terminó llevándose todo. No quedó nada.

Loki se agitó inquieto, asustado. Estaba en un lugar desconocido e irreconocible, extraño. Estaba solo. No quería estar solo. Comenzó a chillar, pidiendo que alguien viniera a consolarle.

.

_Verdandi tomó la hebra blanca en su mano derecha y esperó a que en su izquierda apareciese aquella con la que debía hilarse. _

_._

Había vagado toda la tarde por los jardines privados de palacio y pronto oscurecería. El cielo comenzaba a cubrirse con los tonos rojos que anunciaban la llegada de la noche y Frigga aún no había tomado una decisión, incluso, podría decir, estaba más confusa que cuando dejó el lado de su marido.

Según le contó, cogió al niño con la intención de forjar una paz permanente con los Jotuns, pero, con el Cofre en Asgard, qué necesitad tenían de ello, ¿no era sabido en los Nueve Reinos que, sin el cofre, los Jotuns estaban indefensos?... ¿y tomar al niño? Por muy poderosa que pudiera llegar a ser su magia, no era más que un niño, ¿qué oportunidad tendría contra…? Frigga frenó bruscamente sus pensamientos, avergonzada. En Midgard la invocaban como Diosa de la familia, protectora de los infantes, y acaso no estaba pensado que se podía acabar con la vida de un inocente. ¡No! Ella nunca actuaría así, pero no estaba tan ciega como para no saber que su esposo si lo haría, si con ello libraba de daño a Asgard… sin embargo, no lo hizo. Trajo al niño en secreto y ahora deseaba criarlo como si fuera suyo. Las dudas inundaban sus pensamientos. ¿Y si…? no dejaba de repetirse, ¿y si el niño no era de Laufey? Por dolorosa experiencia, sabía que Odín no era el más veraz de los maridos… ni el más fiel.

Ahora caminaba a paso brioso, furiosa. ¡Allfather!, ¡el padre de todos!, ¡de todos los bastardos de los Nueve Reinos! Frigga trató de calmarse, recordando que su esposo le juró que nada así volvería a suceder. Esa fue la condición que ella le puso para no abandonar Asgard, junto con Balder, el día que descubrió que Thor no era hijo de su difunto hermano Vili con Jord, como Odín pretendía hacerla creer, sino suyo con la mujer. Y aunque amaba a Thor lo mismo que a Balder, y nunca hizo diferencias entre ellos, no podía evitar pensar que si su marido le estaba engañando de nuevo, ya podía cuidarse de su ira porque como soberano, ella se plegaría a su voluntad, pero como esposa, era tan reina como él rey.

El momento que había estado aplazando toda la tarde llegó. Tendría que conocer al niño, y si la sangre de Odín corría por sus venas, lo sabría al mirarle.

.

_Era un hilo de oro, pero Verdandí sabía que no pertenecía al señor de Asgard. No tenía el fuerte brillo de la gloria sino la calidez del hogar. Asió la nueva hebra entre sus hábiles dedos y se dispuso a hilarla junto con el blanco. _

_._

Frigga se dirigía a los aposentos privados. A medida que avanzaba, los lamentos sonaban con más fuerza, guiándola hasta la habitación en la que nació Balder. ¡Odín había llevado al niño al cuarto en el que nació su propio hijo! La sangre volvió a hervirle ante el insulto, pero pasó pronto, nada más entrar, al ver a Fulla meciendo la cuna, tratando de calmar los lloros.

- ¿Qué le sucede, aya?

- No sé, mi niña –respondió con voz cansada. Estaba agotada tras horas cargando a la criatura, que se mostraba inconsolable–. Dormía placido y ahora no hay quien le calle.

Se asomó a la cuna. El pequeño se agitaba ansioso. En realidad, no lloraba, no había lágrimas en sus ojos. Eran lastimosos quejidos que ablandarían al más duro de los corazones… pero Frigga no se dejaría conmover, no al menos hasta haber obtenido una respuesta.

Le miró atentamente, buscando semejanzas con su familia. Vio la palidez en su piel, tan similar a la de Balder, pero la del niño había sido teñida de blanco por la sombra del invierno, y no iluminada con la luz del verano. Los ojos, del profundo azul de la noche, no se parecían a los de Thor, claros con una mañana soleada. El gesto firme de su rostro podría recordar a los de su esposo si no se formase sobre unos suaves rasgos que este no poseía. El negro cabello a nadie se asemejaba. No, no había una sola gota de la sangre de Odín en ese niño. Le era completamente extraño, como si procediera de un mundo diferente.

Al verla, el pequeño extendió sus bracitos, rogando que le acogiera en su seno. Los ojos, tristes y suplicantes, conmovieron a Frigga, que le alzó para acunarle. Los quejidos se hicieron más débiles al acurrucarse contra su pecho en busca de calor, el rostro escondido en su cuello, entre sus dorados cabellos.

- ¿Quizás tenga hambre? –Vio la leche, ya fría, abandonada sin probar. ¿Qué comería un niño Jotun? Frigga no lo sabía.

- ¡Ay! Nada ha comido y nada quiera más que le tomen en brazos.

- Vete aya, descansa. Yo me ocupo de su cuidado.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada agradecida. Ya se sentía vieja para pasar horas meciendo a un niño.

Frigga acarició la espalda desnuda, intentando tranquilizarle. El tacto era frio pero, tras la piel, notaba un calor intenso, vivo como un fuego incontrolado. Era la magia que tanto temía su marido. Una amenaza, le había dicho. Iba a depositarle de nuevo en la cuna cuando sintió que la energía del niño se cernía sobre ella, rodeándola con determinación, tratando de alcanzarla. Era más fuerte que la suya, y Frigga sabía que le asfixiaría al caer sobre ella. Se preparó para sufrir el contacto, que llegaría igual que un golpe, pero nada sucedió. Permaneció apartada, cercana pero sin llegar a tocarla. El pequeño parecía pedirle que le abrazase, igual que hizo antes, al extender sus bracitos hacía ella, y Frigga dejó que fuera su magia la que tocase al niño, y le acariciase suavemente del mismo modo que su mano acariciaba la fina piel de su espalda.

Bajo su tacto, la vibrante energía se fue calmando, acompasando su pulso al de ella para latir al mismo ritmo. Ya no vibraba sin control, sino cálida y gentil. Frigga nunca había sentido nada igual. Un fuego que ardía sin quemarla, brillante y luminoso como una promesa.

Eso le trajo una memoria de un tiempo lejano, en Midgard, cuando su padre la llevó, siendo aún niña, al reino de los mortales. Entonces, rezaban a la tierra y a la vida, y no al poder y a la gloria. Honraban a Vanaheim por encima de Asgard. Recordó como en la noche de celebración, cuando todos reían y bailaban bajo la luz de la luna llena, en la oscuridad del cielo, una estrella destacaba sobre todas las demás. Hermosa y fría, más brillante que ninguna otra. Lokabrenna, era su nombre, la antorcha de Loki.

El niño tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración era suave, los lamentos cesaron. Se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos.

Mi pequeña estrella, pensó Frigga. Mi pequeño Loki.

.

_Urd cosió los hilos con su aguja, la blanca plata con el cálido oro. Cuando hubo terminado, sonrió satisfecha. Esas hebras ya nunca se soltarían. _


	5. El niño del Valle

**Ragnarök - 5 - El niño del Valle**

**.**

_Loki guardaba bajo el abrigo el emblema de su casa, la estrella de plata sobre fondo negro, lo único que le quedaba de sus padres, los Señores del Isen._

_El ataque de los Jotuns había sido cruel este invierno. Cayeron sobre el valle sin que nada pudieran hacer los hombres por defender sus hogares, siendo superados ampliamente en número. Muchos eran los muertos y más aún lo que se había perdido. De la casa de Darkwood, sólo sobrevivió Loki. Otros tuvieron peor suerte, toda la familia murió y su casa desaparecería para siempre, sin nadie que pudiera reclamar su nombre. Pero a pesar de que jamás volvería a ver a los suyos, y de que su tierra era ya solo pedazos congelados, Lokí no lloraba, como hacían las mujeres, los niños e incluso los hombres, todos con los ojos secos por tantas lagrimas derramadas. Iba a ser fuerte y a recuperar lo que por herencia le pertenecía. _

_Asió por las riendas a Shore, el potrillo que sus padres le regalaron meses atrás en su décimo cumpleaños, y siguió avanzando entre la nieve, con el resto de los supervivientes. Todavía les quedaba un largo camino hasta el valle del Isthar, donde encontrarían refugio contra el duro invierno que se aproximaba._

_._

_…_

_._

Frigga cosía en los jardines del palacio. La tarde era cálida, dorada por el sol que pronto se ocultaría bajo el horizonte. Los niños jugaban a su lado… y por jugar, Frigga entendía que Balder leía tranquilo bajo la frondosa sombra de los árboles, mientras Thor y Loki peleaban sin importar el motivo, ya fuera por uno de los juguetes infantiles del pequeño o por las armas de madera del mayor, sus hijos acababan, inevitablemente, persiguiéndose, intentando recuperar las pequeñas posesiones que habían caído en las manos del otro. Frigga sabía que esto debía parar, que necesitaban aprender a compartir como lo hacen los hermanos, pero no podía evitar sonreír al verlos correr, chichándose furiosos, sabiendo que, al final, todo quedaba olvidado y no habría sido más que otro juego de su feliz infancia… además, gracias al ejercicio, ambos terminaban agotados el día y dormían plácidamente toda la noche, cosa que Frigga agradecía.

Odín se sentó a su lado, divertido, viendo como los chicos gritaban y reían juntos.

- Thor y Loki están muy unidos. -A pesar de sus peleas, difícilmente podías ver a uno sin el otro.

- Por supuesto, esposo mío, ¿acaso no es así con los hermanos?

- Sin embargo….

- No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Odín Borson. – interrumpió Frigga en un enfadado susurro–. Han crecido como hermanos y hermanos son, que su sangre sea diferente no cambia ese hecho.

Odín levantó las manos, conciliador.

- Si mi esposa así lo dice entonces así será. –Miró en dirección a Balder-. ¿Y nuestro hijo mayor? A su edad, habría de estar en la arena, preparándose para la lucha y el mando, como corresponde a su cuna, pero no muestra ningún deseo de hacerlo.

Balder tenía un alma dulce y amable que debería ser endurecida para gobernar sobre los Nueve Reinos. Frigga temía que cuando eso ocurriese, una parte importante de su amado hijo moriría, y trataba de aplazar ese momento el mayor tiempo posible.

- Pronto, esposo mío, pronto lo hará.

- Esperemos. -Volvió su atención a los niños que jugaban, recordando el motivo que le trajo hasta allí-. ¡Thor! –llamó–. Es hora de comenzar tu clase de equitación, y no debes retrasarte.

Al oír eso, Thor paró de perseguir a su hermano y corrió hacia su padre. Semanas atrás, al cumplir doce años, le regalaron un caballo de guerra, fuerte de porte y temperamento. Hoy comenzaría la instrucción de su doma ¡Por fin! Hasta ahora, solo había montado a los dóciles ponis y a los mansos palafrenes, y Thor ansiaba cabalgar sobre un caballo de verdad, a semejanza de los grandes guerreros de Asgard.

- ¿Puede venir Loki? –preguntó cómo le había pedido su hermano que hiciera–. Él también quiere aprender.

- No, Thor. Tu hermano aun es joven.

- Pero yo quiero ir. –Loki se había acercado hasta situarse junto a su padre–. Seguro que puedo montar igual de bien que Thor.

- No, no puedes… porque eres pequeño. –Se burló su hermano.

- ¡Y tú eres un imbécil! –le respondió el otro furioso.

Volvieron a pelearse, dándose empujones, como estaban haciendo antes de que su padre llegase.

- ¡Silencio! –bramó Odín–. Loki se quedará aquí y no se discutirá más.

- ¡Yo quiero ir! –insistió resuelto, ganando solo una severa mirada del padre.

Sabiendo que el niño nada conseguiría más que enfadar a Odín, Frigga le abrazó, atrayéndole contra su pecho.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo y me haces compañía? –Sus palabras eran dulces, tratando de calmarle. Suave, pero firmemente, le sentó a su lado.

- Pero, ¿por qué no puedo ir? –preguntó Loki a su madre mientras los veía alejarse. Sabía que no era tan fuerte como Thor, pero ningún niño lo era, y él era listo, seguro que no se caía del caballo.

- Pronto, tesoro mío –le respondió acariciándole el rostro.

- Loki –escuchó la melodiosa voz de Balder llamándole–. Ven aquí ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?

¿Un cuento? ¡Si! Le gustaban los cuentos de Balder, siempre misteriosos, de lejanos lugares que no aparecían en los mapas de padre… y también le gustaba Balder, que nunca se enfadaba y le llevaba golosinas las veces que le castigaban en su habitación.

Se acercó corriendo hasta sentarse a su lado. El pelo de su hermano brillaba casi blanco a la sombra de los árboles y su piel, igual de pálida que la suya, parecía emitir luz. Seguro que los elfos de Alfheim no eran tan luminosos, aunque él nunca había visto un elfo.

Balder alzó una mano, enredándola en sus negros cabellos, alborotándolos.

- Había una vez un valiente guerrero... -¡Bien! A Loki le gustaban las historias de aventuras–... enamorado de una hermosa doncella -¡Joooo! ¿Iba a ser un cuento de amor? Vaya rollo.

Al ver la expresión de su hermano, Balder fingió ofenderse.

- Bueno, si no te interesan mis historias puedes ir con madre y ayudarla en su costura. –Loki negó rápidamente con la cabeza, prefería el cuento. Balder volvió a sonreír y continúo-. La doncella había sido prometida a un poderoso príncipe extranjero y los enamorados, sabiendo que serían separados, se fugaron juntos antes de que el enlace se realizara. Vagaron en busca de una tierra en la que construir su hogar, pero nadie los recibía, temerosos de enojar al pretendiente rechazado. Así erraron, de reino en reino, hasta que su caminar los llevó al más apartado de todos, un lugar en el que solo había hielo y nieve, cruel como ningún otro. Ellos, agotados por el cansancio y la falta de esperanzas, ya estaban dispuestos a dejarse morir, cuando encontraron un rincón en aquella tierra en donde el fuego latía bajo sus pies, y tanto era su calor que fundía el hielo a su alrededor, formando cuatro ríos, y esos cuatro ríos formaban cuatro valles…

¡Qué suerte tuvieron!, pensó Loki, que se imaginaba altas montañas cubiertas de nieve y espesos bosque esparciéndose en lo profundo de los valles. Seguro que sería un lugar muy bonito.

-… y en uno de esos valles, hicieron su hogar. Allí nacieron sus hijos y fueron muy felices durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que, una noche, llegó un invierno muy frio... –Su voz se volvió oscura- ... más que cualquier otro que jamás hubiese caído antes sobre el valle.

- ¿Murieron? –preguntó Loki, esperaba que no.

Balder afirmó tristemente con la cabeza.

- Solo sobrevivió el mayor de los hijos –le respondió–, que triste y solo tuvo que abandonar el valle en el que había nacido para buscar cobijo en otro.

Pobrecito niño, pensó Loki, no solo perdió a su familia sino también su tierra.

- ¿Y qué le pasó?

- El invierno continuó y muchos le dijeron que buscase un nuevo hogar en otro sitio, pero él deseaba volver al valle en el que había sido tan feliz. Intentó regresar, aunque era tan peligroso que no le dejaron ir, y el niño tuvo que continuar esperando.

- ¿Qué sucedió al final?

- Pues que mucho tiempo pasó y el niño creció. Un día, cuando ya era un hombre, se retiró el invierno y pudo retornar al valle que tanto amaba, donde volvió a vivir feliz. –Balder le miró con intensidad-. ¿Entiendes la historia? –Loki asintió enérgicamente mientras sonreía-. ¿Seguro? -Volvió a afirmar-. ¿Y sobre qué crees que trata?

- Es sobre cómo podemos conseguir lo que queremos –respondió Loki sin vacilación.

- Muy bien. Ahora ve con madre y hazla compañía. -Claro que lo entendía, pensó Balder, viéndole alejarse, su pequeño hermano era muy inteligente. Habría comprendido que por muchas que sean nuestras penas, si somos pacientes, conseguiremos lo que nuestro corazón desea.

Mientras ayudaba a su madre con los hilos de su costura, alcanzándole los colores que ella le pedía, Loki sonreía contento. Por supuesto que había entendido a su hermano: si quieres lograr algo, debes hacerlo por ti mismo, porque si te quedas esperando, obedeciendo lo que otros te dicen, no lo consigues hasta que eres viejo. Así que ya tenía pensado un plan. Le diría a madre que le dolía la tripa y ella le dejaría quedarse esa noche en su habitación, y cuando los criados estuviesen cenando, se escabulliría hasta los establos, que estarían vacios. ¡Seguro que podría montar hasta a el caballo de Thor!

.

…

.

_El fuego ardía en el hogar, iluminando débilmente el cuarto. La tenue luz y el calor le envolvían, invitándole al descanso. Loki solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir. Quizás, a la mañana siguiente, al despertar, se encontraría de nuevo en casa, junto a los suyos, descubriendo que las últimas semanas no habían sido más que una pesadilla, un mal sueño en una noche de invierno. Pero la habitación extraña le recordaba que ese no era su hogar, y que ahora se encontraba en el valle del Isthar, bajo la hospitalidad del Caballero Mimir, Señor de esas tierras. _

_La noticia de la caída del Isen había corrido por los valles y todos se reunirían en Consejo para decidir qué se debía hacer. Pero, aunque eran aliados, y se ayudaban en momentos de necesidad, a Loki no le quedaban esperanzas de recuperar su tierra, pues sabía que los demás valles, asustados, no se atreverían a enfrentarse a los Jotuns._

_El Isen siempre fue el más frio de los cuatro valles, y en lo más duro del invierno, su clima en poco se diferenciaba de la helada Jotunheim, cubriéndose de hielo y nieve hasta que el mismo rio se congelaba, deteniendo la fuerza de sus violentas aguas, que servían de frontera natural con el territorio de los Jotuns . Una vez comenzado el ataque, los gigantes de hielo cruzarían el manso cauce para caer como lobos hambrientos sobre el valle, en manadas, y muchos pensaban que era mejor no sacrificar vidas en una batalla difícil de ganar y abandonar el Isen a esas bestias, buscando un nuevo hogar para sus gentes en la seguridad de los otros valles. _

_Pero deberían hacerles ver que los Jotuns no se conformarían con el Isen. Durante años habían ansiado sus tierras e intentado conquistarlas. Lo único que les separaba del paso, el estrecho desfiladero entre montañas que daba entrada a los otros tres valles, era el Isen. Sin nada que frenase su avance, no tardarían en tomarlo, y entonces todos caerían bajo el poder de su enemigo. _

_Loki cerró los ojos. No quería seguir pensando en el incierto futuro. No quería seguir pensando en que, tras la muerte de sus padres, había heredado el titulo de Señor del Isen, pero que lo único que veían todos, al mirarle, era a un niño cansado que quería regresar a su hogar. _

_Ahora dormiría, quizás, al despertar, todo sea diferente, se dijo, demasiado agotado para negar lo irracional de ese pensamiento. _

_A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, seguía en una habitación extraña. _


	6. Los sueños de Balder

**Ragnarök - 6 - Los sueños de Balder**

**.**

Loki peinaba las crines de Shore, ya había limpiado de barro los cascos y cepillado el cuerpo del potrillo, que brillaba reluciente, reflejando la luz con su oscuro pelaje. Desde el otro extremo de la cuadra le vigilaba con mirada tosca el caballo de Thor. Aún parecía recordar el incidente de hace unos meses, cuando se metió sin permiso en los establos.

Loki se frotó la sien, donde aun podía verse una pequeña cicatriz, él también recordaba aquella noche. Al principio, todo le había ido bien. Logró llegar hasta los animales sin ser visto, y montar sobre la yegua de Balder, blanca como la nieve, que con trote dócil le paseó alrededor del patio. Luego, confiado por su primer éxito, quiso probar con el enorme caballo de Thor, pero en cuanto subió a su lomo, el animal se encabrito sobre las patas traseras, tirándole al suelo. Allí se quedó, golpeado e inconsciente, hasta que le encontraron los mozos de caballeriza que, asustados, alertaron a los sanadores… y a sus padres. Se despertó horas más tarde en su habitación, junto a madre, que no había abandonado su lado en toda la noche, y a padre, que iracundo le reprochaba su imprudencia, y que le castigó a limpiar los establos durante un mes.

Loki había pensado que para no enfadar más a padre, lo mejor sería cumplirlo sin rechistar, así que no protestó por nada durante ese mes. Ayudó a dar de comer a los animales, llevándoles grano y agua fresca, traía paja para sus camas, cepillaba a los mansos y barría las cuadras hasta que los mozos se apiadaban de él y le quitaban la escoba. Allí se enteró de que el día en que subió sobre la mala bestia que Thor tenía por caballo, todavía no había sido domado, pues esa tarde no consintió que nadie le montase, ni siquiera el maestro de equitación.

El último día de ese mes, cuando se dio por cumplida la pena, su padre se presentó en los establos con un pequeño potro, todo negro. Le entregó las riendas, diciendo que si tanto le gustaban los caballos, dejaría al joven animal a su cuidado, debiendo ocuparse de su alimentación y limpieza personalmente. Tras un año, si demostraba saber comportarse con responsabilidad, el potrillo pasaría a ser de su propiedad, pudiendo cabalgarlo libremente sin tener que meterse a hurtadilla en los establos, como si fuera un ladrón de ganado. Desde entonces, después de las lecciones, Loki iba todos los días a las cuadras y siempre le recibían relinchos de alegría.

Sintió que el caballo le daba unos suaves golpecitos con el hocico, había parado de cepillarle y el animal le recordaba que continuase con su labor. En ese momento, escuchó voces. Eran las del instructor de lucha de su hermano Balder y no sonaba muy feliz ¿Qué pasaría? Sacó la manzana dulce y los trocitos de azúcar que se había escondido en un bolsillo durante el desayuno y los puso al alcance de Shore, que en cuanto los vio, se olvidó del cepillado, comiendo contento el manjar.

Loki corrió hasta la arena. Allí estaba Balder, cubierto el cuerpo con armadura de entrenamiento, defendiéndose de los envites del maestro instructor.

- Debes alzar la defensa, no dejes que el oponente descubra tus puntos débiles.

Su hermano intentaba, lo mejor que podía, afrontar las estocadas sin retroceder, pero cada golpe le hacía dar un paso atrás, quedando finalmente acorralado contra el bajo muro que demarcaba la zona de lucha.

- No cedas nunca espacio. Necesitas mantenerlo para desarrollar tus ataques.

Balder sudaba copiosamente bajo el sol y se veía que el peso de las placas protectoras le estaba agobiando.

- Podemos descansar, maestro –pidió con la misma voz dulce de siempre.

- Ves.

Esa palabra era suficiente para excusarle de la arena, y Balder se refugió del calor bajo la frondosa sombra de uno de los arboles que bordeaban el recinto. Loki vio como su padre se acercaba al instructor, abandonado el lado de Thor. Sólo unos meses atrás, su otro hermano había comenzado el aprendizaje de la lucha y debía practicar todas las tardes, al finalizar las clases. Loki le llamó, pues a él, con diez años, todavía no le estaba permitido entrar en la arena. Thor se aproximó blandiendo una gran espada.

- ¿La has visto, Loki? Una espada digna de un rey. –La alzó hacía el cielo, extendiendo todo lo que pudo el brazo, imitando las heroicas poses de los antiguos guerreros.

- Pues, si lo es, no ha sido muy afortunada en su destino –le respondió–. Ha ido a parar al más zoquete de los Nueve Reinos. –Su hermano le dirigió una mirado furibunda–. Además, a ti no te ajusta bien una espada. Te iría mejor algo más pesado. El martillo Mjolnir, por ejemplo.

Y aunque Loki lo había dicho solo por picarle, lo cierto es que sería perfecto para blandir la poderosa arma. Con doce años, Thor era el más grande y fuerte de todos los jóvenes de Asgard. Madre decía que cuando creciera ningún hombre le haría sombra… y madre nunca se equivocaba. Pero el martillo era para el heredero de padre, y Loki sabían que ese título estaba reservado a su hermano Balder.

- ¿Has acabado tu entrenamiento? –Thor asintió, todavía molesto por la puya anterior–. Podíamos ir al Bifrost.

A los dos niños les gustaba acercarse hasta el puente. Recogían por el camino todo tipo de objetos, ramas, piedra e incluso algún animal muerto, si lo encontraban, y los arrojaban por su borde. Entre risas imaginaban donde terminarían, inventándose los más disparatados mundos.

Thor afirmó, más contento, y fue a guardar la espada en la armería. Mientras la colocaba en su puesto, de reojo vio un martillo de guerra. Se acercó y con cuidado, casi con reverencia, lo asió por su corto mango. Extendió el brazo para probar su peso, repitiendo el gesto que había realizado momentos antes. Esta vez, Thor no sintió una carga que le desequilibraba, como sucedió con la espada, sino una fuerza que le afianzaba al suelo, dándole seguridad en las manos y en los pies. Se sentía poderoso.

Quizás su hermano tuviera razón. Mañana entrenaría con el martillo.

.

Odín no podía dejar de rememorar la práctica de su hijo Balder. Con diecisiete años ya debería dominar el arte de la esgrima… o al menos, no cometer los burdos errores que le llevaban a una derrota tras otra.

- ¿Cómo avanza el entrenamiento? –le preguntó al instructor.

- Mejora mi Señor.

- Pero.

- Pero todavía le queda mucho por mejorar. En su defensa, principalmente. Sus ataques son fuertes pero después de realizarlos, siempre abre brechas que hasta el más simple de los oponentes podría emplear en su contra. –El instructor notó el gesto afligido de Odín–. No os preocupéis, mi Señor, lo único que necesita es más ejercicio y pronto sus músculos recordaran como actuar por instinto.

Odín dudaba que las palabra del hombre, aunque bien intencionadas, fueran ciertas. Por mucho que se esforzara Balder, poco era lo que conseguía… y los rumores pronto comenzarían a circular por los Nueve Reinos, murmullos de que el próximo rey de Asgard sería débil, fácil de matar en la batalla. Y eso le preocupaba.

Pero cuando Odín escuchó que la doncella Nanna, princesa de Alfheim, elegiría entre sus pretendientes un esposo, supo que una alianza con el poderoso reino garantizaría a su hijo la paz que por las armas nunca podría conquistar. El rey de los elfos había favorecido la unión de su hija con el heredero de Asgard, y Balder aceptó el compromiso, siempre dispuesto a obedecer la voluntad de su padre. En un mes se celebraría el enlace, y entonces, Odín podría dejar de preocuparse. Con la lealtad de Asgard por herencia, Vanaheim por sangre y Alfheim por matrimonio, el reinado de su hijo sería largo y prospero.

Se acercó a Balder, que seguía sentado a la sombra de los arboles. Desde hacía algún tiempo, su hijo estaba más silencioso, y a pesar de ser el más luminoso de todos los dioses, siempre buscaba lugares sombríos donde descansar. Odín se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado.

- Lo siento, Padre. En el próximo entrenamiento me esforzaré más –murmuró pesaroso.

- Sé que lo harás. –Su hijo no le miraba, así que posó la mano en su hombro y le hizo volverse hacia él–. Dime, ¿hay algo que te preocupa? ¿Acaso estás inquieto por tu próxima boda?

Balder negó con la cabeza. Todos decían que Nanna era la más hermosa y gentil de todas las doncellas y que cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerla por esposa.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que temes?

- No ser un justo y digno rey, padre. Solo deseo que os sintáis orgullosos de mí.

- Y así será. Tienes mi sangre y la sangre de tu madre, lograrás cualquier cosa que tu corazón desee.

Odín vio a su hijo sonreír confiado y se levantó satisfecho. En breve comenzarían a llegar las delegaciones de los nueve reinos para ser testigos del enlace y quedaba mucho por preparar. Dejó a Balder descansando bajo el árbol, de modo que no pudo ver como la sonrisa de su hijo se desvanecía tan pronto como se encontró de nuevo a solas. Balder se cobijó en la umbría y miró el cielo. Esperaba que se hiciera de noche y que ella regresara.

.

La veía en sus sueños. Una mitad de su cuerpo iluminado por la luz, la otra, oculta en un velo de sombras. Unos largos y graciosos rizos rojos enmarcaban el delicado rostro. Los labios entreabiertos, dispuestos a hablarle, y su ojo verde, el único que distinguía, le miraba con intensidad, vivo, fresco… e inmensamente triste. Porque ella siempre estaba triste, y sin embargo, era tan hermosa que Balder solo deseaba abrazarla hasta hacerle olvidar todo lo que le hacía daño. Pero cuando alargaba su mano para tocarla, se deshacía entre sus dedos, como polvo, y a su alrededor solo quedaba oscuridad. Entonces despertaba, agitado en la cama, gritando su nombre. Hela, la señora de los muertos. Ella se le aparecía cada noche, en sus sueños, para anunciarle que el destino había marcado su muerte y que pronto sería arrastrado a su oscuro reino. Balder se arropaba entre las sabanas, asustado del negro augurio, se decía, pero lo que realmente le dejaba temblando en el cálido lecho era comprender, noche tras noche, que el único deseo que albergaba en lo más profundo de su corazón era seguirla y no separarse de ella jamás.


	7. La muerte de Balder

**Ragnarök - 7 - La muerte de Balder**

.

Desde su trono, Hela seguía los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en el mundo de los vivos. Los intentos por prevenir a Balder fueron inútiles y no había conseguido evitar que el destino marcara su muerte. Ahora, solo quedaba esperar su llegada. Había ordenado que engalanasen el palacio. Los divanes se cubrieron con oro, en las cocinas se preparaban los mejores manjares e hizo encender los hogares, pero todo esfuerzo por hacer más cálida su morada sería en vano ya que en sus dominios el oro no brillaba, los alimentos no tenían mejor sabor que la ceniza y el fuego ni calentaba ni alumbraba en las brumas que lo cubrían todo. El suyo, a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, no era un reino cruel o despiadado sino triste, apartado de la luz del sol y del calor de la vida. Creado con sombras y polvo.

Al Helheim llegaban las almas de los muertos que el Señor Odín o la Dama Freya no habían reclamado como suyas, y allí deberían permanecer, encerradas, hasta la llegada del Ragnarök. Hela gobernaba su reino con justicia, castigando a los brutales y procurando descanso a quienes lo merecían, pues a sus tierras, no solo llegaban criminales y asesinos, también era última morada de labriegos y gentes errantes, aquellos que murieron de enfermedad o vejez después de años de duro trabajo y que jamás disfrutaron de una vida, ni una muerte, gloriosa. Y pronto, el brillante Balder se uniría a ellos. El más puro de todos los que han vivido, y que nunca hizo mal a nadie, la única hebra siempre blanca en el telar de las Nornas, acabaría este ciclo en el Helheim, como tantas otras veces en el pasado.

Hela conservaba memorias de su vida anterior, antes de la llegada del Ragnarök. En los momentos de soledad, cuando las sombras eran más oscuras, no podía evitar añorar el calor del sol sobre su piel o el viento agitando sus cabellos al cabalgar, libre, por las montañas de Nornheim. Anhelaba sentir el abrazo de sus padres, la compañía de sus hermanos… y deseaba escuchar de nuevo, imposibles de olvidar, las dulces palabras de Balder mientras le juraba su amor bajo las ramas del Yggdrasil. Le entristecía saber que todo eso había sido borrado por el destino, ahora, solo eran memorias de una vida que jamás volverá a existir, pero se consolaba pensando que tampoco retornaría la cólera que la consumió, y que destrozó su vida y la de aquellos que más amaba. No todos sus recuerdos eran gratos. También había dolor y rabia. Su descenso al Helheim, asustada y herida. La muerte de su madre, cuya alma quedó atrapada y no podría siquiera ofrecerle consuelo en la oscuridad. El sufrimiento de sus hermanos, apresados como animales. La angustia de su padre que no pudo ayudarlos.

En aquellos terribles momentos, sola entre sombras, se refugió en las promesas de Balder. Si, él vendría y la salvaría porque era puro e inocente y las tinieblas del Helheim no podrían detenerle. Todos los días, desde la otra orilla del Slid, el río que separa los muertos de los vivos, preguntaba a su padre por su amado y él siempre le contestaba que pronto estaría allí... hasta que un día, destrozado por alimentar unas esperanzas que su hija nunca vería cumplidas, le contó la verdad. Balder se había casado con otra y jamás vendría.

Hela montó en cólera. El traidor la había olvidado y su palabra no valía nada. Igual que Odín traicionó a su padre, ahora Balder la traicionaba a ella. Junto al Slid, tomó una decisión. Que su padre se ocupase de Odín, que ella se ocuparía de su hijo.

Durante la oscuridad, enviaba a Balder sueños repletos con los horrores del Helheim, llenando sus noches de inquietud y temores. Frigga no tardó en descubrirlo, y queriendo protegerle, hizo jurar a todas las cosas que no dañarían a su hijo. De ese modo, pudo escapar de las terribles pesadillas... pero no de su furia. Con lágrimas de despecho, loca de dolor, lloró a su padre. Le pidió que quitara la vida a Balder para que, una vez muerto, sufriera en el Helheim lo mismo que ella sufría. Él la suplicó que se apiadase del pobre desdichado, pero no quiso escucharle, y al final, su padre cedió, jurando que cumpliría su ruego.

De entre todas las cosas, había un pequeño brote de muérdago, demasiado joven e inofensivo como para causar daño, y que pasó inadvertido ante Frigga. Su padre lo encontró y de su rama hizo un delgado dardo, afilado y mortal, que acabaría con la vida de Balder. Disfrazado con su magia, pues ya no era bien recibido en Asgard, se acercó a donde los dioses jugaban, inconscientes del peligro, divertidos por la aparente invulnerabilidad de Balder. Todos reían mientras lanzaban armas y piedra, le golpeaban con palos y nada le hacía daño. Todos reían menos Balder, que asistía a aquello como quien asiste al desenlace de una tragedia. Presentía su muerte y los dejaba hacer, esperando paciente su destino.

Su padre se acercó a Holder, el hermano gemelo de Bader, que al ser ciego no participaba en el juego. Con certeras palabras le engatusó para que tomase el dardo "no temas" le dijo "yo te guiaré y con mis indicaciones tu también podrás reírte como los otros" Holder, feliz al poder participar de la diversión, arrojó el dardo esperando escuchar la mismas risas que seguían a cada ataque, pero en el silencio solo escuchó el ruido sordo que hizo el cuerpo de Balder al caer muerto contra el suelo.

Hela sonrió cruel y se preparó para recibir a su falso amante, pero al verle llegar, agitado y ansioso, buscándola con la mirada, las palabras de su padre pidiendo clemencia cobraron sentido y vio el error que había cometido. Balder era inocente de toda acusación y tan prisionero del castigo como ella misma. Incapaz de escapar a la voluntad de Odín, que le obligó a casarse con otra, la única salida que encontró fue buscar su propia muerte para así poder estar a su lado, aunque fuera en la oscuridad del Helheim. Por eso contó a su madre los sueños, sabiendo que, intentando evitarlos, Frigga provocaría fatalmente al destino, y luego permaneció entre los dioses, recibiendo sus golpes, seguro de que alguno lo mataría. Hela comprendió que, en su furia, había condenado a las sombras al más noble y brillante de todos los hombres y que allí se apagaría lentamente, consumido por la tristeza de su reino.

Arrepentida, cuando el enviado de Asgard bajó a implorarla que se apiadase del hermoso Balder, ella accedió fácilmente a su ruego "si todas las cosas lloran su muerte entonces podrá regresar" y sabía que todos le llorarían, pues nunca hubo nadie tan bueno, ni tan amado, como Balder. Pero entonces fue él quien suplicó a Loki que le permitiera quedarse al lado de su hija, y de nuevo, su padre cedió a los ruegos. No derramó una lágrima mientras todos lloraban, y eso condenó a Balder a morar en el Helheim hasta el Ragnarök y a su padre a un destino peor que la muerte.

Hela no tenía dudas de que fue su rencor lo que la condenó a nacer, en este nuevo ciclo, atada a las sombras de Helheim, donde habría de permanecer, por siempre, lejos de todo lo que una vez amó, de su familia y de Balder, porque a pesar de que pronto se reunirán, no le quedaba ya ni el consuelo de tenerle cerca. Ahora, ella no era más que una desconocida para él, la terrible señora de un terrible reino, y así deberán permanecer, juntos pero extraños, hasta la llegada del Ragnarök.

.

…

.

Por la dorada avenida de Asgard avanzaba la comitiva del reino de Alfheim. Los blancos y esbeltos caballos llegaron, con elegante trote, hasta donde crece el Yggdrasil. La guardia élfica había formado un pasillo de honor por el que caminaría Nanna al descender del carro, conduciéndola hasta las ramas del árbol sagrado en donde se pronunciarían los juramentos de compromiso.

Un leve velo blanco la cubría completamente, sin conseguir nublar su visión, solo volvía más blanca su pálida piel y resaltaba su largo cabello oscuro, haciendo a la dama, si ello era posible, más bella, hermosa y etérea como una aparición. Toda Asgard se había reunido para celebrar a la que un día sería su reina y entre susurros alababan la belleza de su figura y la gentileza de sus gestos.

También Balder admiraba encantado a la doncella, pero él advertía cosas que otros parecían no ver. Como la mirada de Nanna buscaba siempre al capitán de su guardia, y como la expresión de este era la de un hombre dispuesto a todo. Por eso, cuando el padre condujo a la dama bajo las ramas de árbol y preguntó, cumpliendo con el ritual de compromiso, quien solicitaba a su hija, él fue el único de los presentes que no se sorprendió al ver al noble elfo dar un paso al frente.

- Yo, Holder de Alfheim, solicitó a la doncella.

Porque Holder habría sido el elegido de Nanna si su padre no la hubiese obligado a romper sus promesas en favor de una alianza con Asgard, y sabiendo que la dama aún correspondía sus sentimientos, no dejaría que se la arrebatasen sin al menos luchar por ella.

Y Balder hizo lo que de él se esperaba.

- Yo, Balder de Asgard, también la solicito.

Avanzó hasta situarse junto a Holder, en frente de la hermosa doncella. El rey de los elfos miraba rabioso al capitán de su guardia, dejando claro que si por él fuese sería arrastrado sin contemplaciones lejos de la tierra sagrada y castigado adecuadamente, pero las ceremonias bajo el Yggdrasil deben ser respetadas y nadie podía impedir a Holder competir allí por la mano de su hija.

- Entonces -gruño furioso–, que la doncella elija las armas con las que los pretendientes lucharan por ella.

Nanna estaba aterrada. Durante todo el viaje a Asgard había temido, y a veces deseado, que Holder hiciera una locura. Ahora temblaba por el destino que le aguardaba si era vencido en la pelea. Su padre le despojaría de todos sus títulos, desterrándole de Alfheim, y ella nunca podría convertirse en su esposa, como tantas veces le había prometido, sino que sería la mujer de otro. Pensó qué clase de combate podría beneficiar a su amado. Holder era un hábil guerrero en todos los campos de la lucha y Nanna había escuchado que el heredero de Asgard no era nada diestro con la espada, aún así, se resistió a elegir esa arma, pues no le deseaba daño alguno. Si Holder, cegado por el calor del combate, hería a Balder, ella no podría perdonarse jamás que el noble príncipe hubiera sufrido por su causa.

- Arco –dijo al fin. Ningún mal puede venir de un arco, pensó, y además, Holder era el más certero de todos los arqueros.

Los armeros fueron veloces en busca de las armas, trayendo dos arcos largos, de 6 pies de tamaño, de flexible y robusta madera de tejo… y los más difíciles de manejar de toda la armería. Con esas proporciones, el arquero precisaba de gran fuerza para lograr un blanco certero a largas distancias. Así, pensaron los hombres, el arma favorecería a su príncipe, más fuerte que el menudo elfo.

Les presentaron las armas junto con sus flechas, todas las plumas igual de blancas y solo diferente aquella que servía de guía, roja en las reservadas a Balder y negra en las que se entregaron a Holder. Después, los armeros corrieron a colocar las dianas, dejando que cada competidor vistiese las protecciones de cuero para brazos y manos, y ajustara su arco según le convenía.

La prueba consistiría en una primera ronda de tiro desde una distancia de 50, 100 y 150 pies y si, al finalizar, los resultados eran los mismos, el padre de la doncella elegiría según su voluntad. Balder, al ser el pretendiente con mayor rango, comenzaría la prueba.

Asió el arco con la mano izquierda y con la derecha cargó la flecha. Tensó la cuerda, su ojo fijo en el blanco, y soltó. La flecha voló hacia la diana, clavándose en el punto negro que marcaba su centro. Balder escuchó los gritos de alegría y los aplausos de ánimo.

Luego, fue el turno de Holder que disparó su flecha con igual precisión. En el silencio sólo se escuchaba el jadeo tenso de Nanna.

Las dianas se movieron a 100 pies. Balder volvió a cargar su arco y esta vez la flecha se hundió en el círculo amarillo, a no más de 1 pulgada del punto negro. Holder disparó y los resultados fueron tan similares que los jueces determinaron que iban igualados en la competición.

La dianas fueron movidas a 150 pies, y no se escuchaba un sonido, todos permanecían en silencio, aguardando los resultados del tercer tiro.

Balder cargó su última flecha, la pluma guía de color rojo en dirección al exterior del arco, las voladoras blancas hacia dentro. Ladeó el cuerpo, extendiendo los brazos, el izquierdo todo recto sostenía firmemente el arco, el derecho, con el codo flexionado, tensaba la cuerda hasta alcanzar el largo de la flecha, el puño apoyado en la barbilla para afianzar el pulso. Respiró profundamente, antes de fijar la punta de la fecha sobre el centro de la diana, y soltó la cuerda.

La flecha se clavó en el punto negro. Había sido un blanco perfecto.

La alegría estalló entre los presentes, seguros de la victoria de su príncipe. Balder miró hacia su padre que aplaudía orgulloso, a su madre que le sonreía dulcemente, y a la doncella Nanna, cuyo rostro se había vuelto más pálido. Vio como Holder tensaba el arco y disparaba su flecha con la fuerza que da la desesperación… lo que ya no pudo ver, es como esa flecha chocaba contra la diana, rompiéndose en pedazos que volaron en todas direcciones, ni como uno de esos trozos, un pequeño y afilado dardo de madera, atravesaba su pecho hasta clavarse en su corazón. No escuchó los gritos de espanto ni el ruido que hizo su cuerpo al caer contra el suelo. Solo sintió que la oscuridad le envolvía, dispuesta a arrástralo al Helheim, y después murió.

.

…

.

Balder abrió los ojos a un mundo gris. En un gran salón cuyos divanes estaban cubiertos de una deslucida tela amarilla, la comida sobre las mesas se deshacía como polvo y en las chimeneas tiritaban luces frías que se apagaban en las sombras. Porque eso creaba el Helheim, las sombras de todo lo que una vez estuvo vivo… entonces la vio, delante suyo, esperándole. El velo oscuro ya no ocultaba la mitad de su cuerpo, nublando su rostro, sino que brillaba, hermosa y perfecta, entre la penumbra que les rodeaba. Era la luz en aquel mundo de tinieblas.

Se acercó lentamente, temeroso de que, al igual que en sus sueños, desapareciese al tocarla. Rozó su mano y allí estaba, firme y cálida bajo sus dedos. La abrazó con fuerza, estrechándola contra su pecho. Sus brazos se aferraron a su espalda y enterró el rostro entre los suaves rizos rojos. No entendía por qué, pero su corazón le decía que ella era todo lo que siempre había deseado. No debía soltarla.

Hela dudó al principio, después le abrazó por la cintura, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro. Recordó la promesa que Balder le hizo, tanto tiempo atrás, bajo las ramas del Yggdrasil.

_El destino nos ha unido para que estemos juntos._

_En tiempos buenos y tiempos malos, yo estaré allí. _

_No habrá montaña tan alta, ni rio demasiado ancho, que no pueda cruzar,_

_Si tú me llamas, nada me detendrá. _

_Pase lo que pase, venga lo que venta, yo siempre te amaré._

_Hasta mi último día, hasta el final._

Siempre juntos. Muchas veces, Hela había desechado esas palabras, creyendo que ya no tenían valor. Una vez más, Balder le había demostrado lo equivocada que estaba.


	8. Despedidas

**Ragnarök - 8 - Despedidas.**

**.**

_El invierno se extendía por el valle del Isen. Las hayas de Darkwood hacía tiempo que perdieron las hojas y el musgo de sus cortezas, ennegrecido por el frio, confundía los troncos con la oscuridad. Shore avanzaba lentamente, sin apenas hacer ruido, sólo el leve sonido de sus cascos hundiéndose en la nieve. Su paso era firme, confiando en que su señor le mostraría el camino por un bosque que él ya no recordaba pero que Loki podría recorrer con los ojos vendados. Conocía cada árbol, cada montículo del terreno, cada claro y cada riachuelo que iría a desembocar en el Isen. Había caminado por ellos cientos de veces, en compañía de su padre cuando iban a cazar corzos o mientras enseñaba a sus hermanos a trepar hasta las ramas más altas de los árboles. Recogiendo bayas junto a su madre o con sus amigos, jugando a luchar contra los arbustos, imaginando que eran enemigos vencidos por su fuerza, soñando con el día en que se enfrentarían a ellos... pero ese día llegó antes de lo que jamás hubieran creído y ellos fueron los derrotados. Por eso cabalgaba en silencio, escondiéndose en su propio bosque, en dirección al castillo de Darkwood que antes fue su hogar._

_Desmontó. El claro donde se alzaba su casa estaba próximo y lo más prudente sería avanzar a pie. Firmemente, posó la mano sobre la amplia frente del caballo, señal para que permaneciese allí, en silencio. El animal era inteligente y fiel, había aprendido rápido el lenguaje entre jinete y montura, y Loki no dudaba de que a su regreso, Shore le estaría esperando. De las alforjas, sacó un fardo de tela que se ajustó a la espalda, acarició el cuello del caballo por última vez y comenzó a andar, próximo a los árboles, procurando ocultarse entre sus troncos. No tardó en distinguir la forma del castillo. El oscuro basalto de sus muros apenas se perfilaba contra el negro cielo. No brillaba ninguna luz. Ahora, no era más que una inmensa mole de roca sin vida en su interior._

_Loki cerró los ojos, con fuerza, intentando contener las lágrimas que acudían ante la dolorosa imagen. Tenía que ser fuerte, se recordaba, no debía llorar. Se agazapó en la nieve. Las capas de cuero de su armadura le protegían del frio y la humedad de la noche. El largo abrigo desdibujaba su figura, haciendo que en la oscuridad, inmóvil, nadie pudiera diferenciarlo de entre las rocas que llenaban el claro. Escudriño el terreno buscando señales de los Jotuns, pero todas las huellas eran antiguas, casi borradas por las últimas tormentas. Seguro de que sus enemigos no estaban al acecho, enterrados en la nieve, corrió en silencio hasta la barbacana que daba acceso a la fortaleza, encontrando el rastrillo y el portón rotos en pedazos._

_Avanzó por el patio de armas, recorriendo lentamente todo su perímetro, la espalda contra los muros para prevenir un ataque por detrás. La espada desenvainada, pero oculta bajo los pliegues del abrigo, impidiendo que el brillo del acero alertara al enemigo. También allí todo estaba tranquilo, sin huellas recientes. La nieve lo llenaba todo, los estandartes colgaban rígidos por el hielo. Ya no ondearían más._

_Llegó hasta el torreón principal y cruzó rápido la entrada, una vez dentro, guardó la espada. Sabía que ahí estaba seguro. El castillo, como todas las casas del valle, se había construido con los techos de baja altura, no más de ocho pies, y los pasillos que unían sus salas eran igualmente estrechos. Ningún Jotuns podría entrar en su interior._

_Del cuello, sujeto con un cordel, sacó un pequeño frasco. Lo apretó fuerte entre sus manos, concentrando un poco de su magia sobre los granos de polvo que se guardaban dentro. Estos comenzaron a brillar, emitiendo una tenue luz grisácea. Quizás pronto dominaría la magia del aire, pudiendo crear fuego sobre su palma, pero hoy, la magia de la tierra tendría que ser suficiente para iluminar el camino._

_Subió la escalera. El hielo crujía bajo sus pies tras pisar cada peldaño, las paredes relucían blancas, cubiertas de escarcha. Todo era silencio y más allá de su luz no había más que oscuridad. Llegó al piso superior, donde se hallaban los aposentos privados de su familia, frente a la alcoba de sus padres. Permaneció inmóvil un largo instante, temeroso de lo que encontraría al cruzar el umbral, pero finalmente, atravesó la puerta. _

_El invierno se había adueñado del cuarto, cubriéndole con diminutos cristales de hielo que brillaron gélidos bajo su pálida luz, indiferentes a su presencia. Loki se acercó al lecho, hasta las dos figuras que se encontraban unidas. Los brazos de su padre rodeaban fuertemente a su madre como si, en su último momento, hubiese intentado protegerla del frio que les mataría a ambos. Porque así fue como los mataron los Jotuns, no por las armas en la lucha sino con magia, atacando de noche, a traición, rompiendo la tregua que largo tiempo atrás habían firmado._

_Loki cayó de rodillas, junto a las figuras cubiertas por una fría capa blanca que no dejaba ver sus rostros. Intentó acariciar la mejilla de su madre, pero sus dedos no tocaron más que hielo. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios. Le ardía el pecho de dolor, solo deseaba acurrucarse junto a ellos y llorar. Llorar por todo lo que había perdido, por su familia, por su hogar, por las vidas que había desaparecido, que jamás regresaría, pero que él nunca podría olvidar._

_En sus sueños, Loki revivía el ataque. Sentía de nuevo como la magia de los Jotuns hacía que el invierno entrará en el castillo, atravesando sus gruesos muros. La madera se quebraba al helarse y en la roca se abrían grietas. El aire se volvía irrespirable y los que estaban dentro no tardaron en morir, incapaces de defenderse ellos o a los suyos. Solo Loki sobrevivió, protegido por el calor de su magia, que ardió salvaje para detener el frio. Y luego escapaba, a lomos de Shore que, a pesar de sus heridas, galopaba veloz a través del bosque. Las ramas le arañaban el rostro, los aullidos de los Jotuns cada vez más cercanos, pero lograba llegar hasta las aldeas y alertarles del ataque, aunque de poco servía, pues los Jotuns congelaban a todos con su magia, a los que querían luchar y a los que querían unir. Todo era hielo y nieve y frio en la oscuridad… después, se despertaba gritando, imaginando los cuerpos de su familia, abandonados al invierno. Por eso regresó al valle. No podía dejarlos por más tiempo allí, a merced de los lobos o los cuervos que, desesperados por el hambre, acabarían entrando en el castillo y despedazándolos... ni podía renunciar al legado de su familia. Era el último de su casa y su deber era protegerlo._

_Respiró profundamente, no se dejaría vencer por el dolor, tenía que ser fuerte. Se levantó del suelo y fue en busca de sus hermanos. Los gemelos dormirían para siempre en el cuarto que habían compartido desde su nacimiento, y que antaño fue el suyo. Helblindi y Býleistr no eran más que dos cuerpecitos rígidos y fríos. Apenas pesaban cuando Loki los alzó entre sus brazos, tan frágiles que cualquier movimiento brusco podría romperlos. Con mucho cuidado, regresó a la alcoba, y los acostó al lado de su madre, cercanos al abrazo de su padre para que también pudiera protegerles a ellos. _

_Del fardo de su espalda sacó aceite y lo extendió sobre el lecho. Después, buscó la yesca, el pedernal y de la caña de la bota, el puñal que siempre llevaba allí escondido. Frotó el pedernal contra la hoja de acero, haciendo saltar chispas que pronto prendieron la yesca. Una débil llama apareció, temblorosa, pero según se alimentaba del aceite, ganaba en fuerza y voracidad. El aire crepitaba y el hielo silbaba al fundirse por el calor. El fuego ardía feroz, haciendo que las cenizas se elevaran junto con el humo, volando por el aire, queriendo escapar del castillo. _

_Loki miraba el fuego fijamente. Un sentimiento de soledad y rabia crecía en su pecho. Un deseo de venganza que le abrasaba con la misma furia con la que el fuego devoraba los cuerpos de los suyos. Ahora estaba solo, los había perdido para siempre… pero no iba a llorar. Sería fuerte y recuperaría lo que por derecho le pertenecía… y un día, juraba, un día los Jotuns pagarían por lo que habían hecho. Un día los mataría a todos. _

.

…

.

La pira de Balder ardía. Su barco, envuelto en llamas, navegaba con el sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte, llevándole a las profundidades del Helheim, donde habría de morar hasta que el destino permitiera su regreso. Los Nueve Reinos se habían reunido para llorarle. Todos lamentaban su perdida. Unos, porque se iba el más gentil de los dioses, otros, temiendo que el próximo rey de Asgard no fuese tan misericordioso con ellos como Balder lo hubiera sido, pero por uno motivo o por el otro, el aire se llenó de llantos y gritos de pesar, bajos gemidos y ahogados sollozos… solo Loki no lloraba.

Desde lo más alto de la torre oeste, Loki era testigo de cómo la nave desaparecía bajo las olas. Por mucho que suplicó, no le permitieron asistir al funeral y tuvo que subir hasta allí para poder despedirse de su hermano. Había visto como la guardia de Asgard, encabezada por sus padres, había subido su cuerpo a la cubierta del barco, dejándole descansar sobre un lecho blanco. Su dorada armadura destellaba bajo los últimos rayos de sol, teñida de rojo por la luz del atardecer. A sus pies, estaban depositadas todas las ofrendas que los Nueve Reinos realizaron en su honor, y que, tras arder junto a él, le seguirían en su largo descenso, pudiendo disfrutar de ellas en el mundo de los muertos. Habían dejado bebida y comida, oro, joyas, objetos mágicos, ropas suntuosas e incluso armas, pero Loki estaba seguro que nadie habría recordado llevarle algún libro o un instrumento musical. Le enviaban al Helheim rodeado de cosas que nunca tuvieron importancia para él.

Por eso entró en la habitación de Balder para coger sus libros preferidos y su flauta, la que siempre tocaba en las tardes de verano, y ahora ardían en un pequeño fuego. Las cenizas surcaban el cielo, llevadas por el viento, hacía donde el barco se hundía. Quizás tuvieran tiempo de llegar antes de que desapareciese completamente bajo las aguas.

Era ya casi de noche cuando descendió de la torre. Los apenados sirvientes iban de un lado para otro atendiendo el festín del gran salón, el último que celebrarían en honor de Balder, pero a Loki no le costó mucho llegar hasta su cuarto sin ser visto. Estaban demasiado afligidos por su propio dolor como para notar a la pequeña sombra que se deslizaba por los pasillos.

Acurrucado en su cama, solo en su habitación, Loki se sentía más triste de lo que se había sentido nunca. Comenzaba a comprender el significado de la muerte de su hermano. Ya no volvería a contarle historias cuando estuviese triste ni le traería dulces para hacerle olvidar su enfado. No le regañaría con suaves palabras, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón. Tampoco le ayudaría con las tareas ni le daría consejos para que no hiciese tonterías. Ya no estaría más a su lado, y el sitio que había ocupado en su vida, se quedaría vacío para siempre. Loki intentaba no llorar, porque sabía que, si comenzaba, ya no podría parar, pensando en todo lo que había perdido. Por eso tenía que ser fuerte, se decía, porque estaba solo en su habitación y Balder ya no vendría a consolarlo.

Oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Fingió estar dormido, no quería hablar con nadie. Por el sonido de las pisadas supo que era su madre. Le llegó el olor de su dulce favorito y el sonido que hace la porcelana al posarse sobre la madera. La sintió acercarse hasta la cama y arroparte con las mantas. Notó como se inclinaba sobre él y sus suaves labios besando su frente. No estaba solo, aún tenía a madre y a padre y a Thor, y ellos volverían a llenar su vida.

Una lágrima se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla.


	9. Quien ha de reinar

**Ragnarök - 9 - Quien ha de reinar**

**.**

- ¿Acaso no hemos cumplido su petición? Todo le ha llorado como solicitó, entonces, ¿por qué se niega a dejarlo marchar? -Odín parecía un león encerrado, recorriendo irritado la sala, sin entender por qué su hijo no había regresado aún a Asgard.

Hermod mantuvo la posición de firmes, la mirada fija en un punto lejano, intentando ocultar así el nerviosismo que le provocaba las nuevas que debía comunicar. Hace ya muchas lunas que lamentaba haberse ofrecido voluntario en la búsqueda de Balder. En aquel momento, imaginó un regreso glorioso, con el amado príncipe a su lado, pero lo único que traía eran noticias nefastas que enfurecerían a su rey.

- Mi señor -continuó vacilante-, la Dama Hela permite su marcha. Es vuestro hijo el que no desea abandonar su reino.

- ¿Qué? –Odín se detuvo bruscamente frente al soldado, sin poder creer lo que le estaba contando ¡Balder se negaba a regresar! Su hijo, que siempre había sido obediente y gentil, vivo y alegre, prefería permanecer en las sombras del Helheim a regresar a su hogar.

- Qué es vuestro hijo el que…

- ¡Es que acaso piensas que soy un viejo senil al que hay que repetir las palabras! –le espetó Odín amenazante, furioso, irguiéndose en toda su altura y fuerza sobre el pobre Hermod que se encogió levemente, intimidado ante la ira de su señor.

- Yo... mi Señor, nunca….

- ¡Vete! ¡Fuera de mi vista si tus explicaciones son tan inútiles como tus servicios!

Hermod realizó una profunda reverencia y se apresuró a abandonar la estancia a la mayor rapidez que le permitía su dignidad. Una vez fuera, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y respiró profundamente hasta recuperar el ánimo. Ahora que todo había pasado, debía reconocer que salió mejor librado de lo que esperaba.

.

Odín retornó a su impetuoso paseo mientras Frigga se asomaba al balcón que se abría sobre los jardines. Continuaba triste por la pérdida de Balder, pero conservaba las esperanzas, pues siempre supo, gracias al oráculo de sus sueños, que el regreso de su hijo, aunque lejano, habría de llegar.

- Algún día volverá a nuestro lado –le dijo a su marido tratando de calmarle. Abajo, Thor y Loki nadaban en el estanque.

- ¿Algún día? ¡¿Algún día?! ¿Y cuándo será ese día? ¿Cuándo los Nueve Reinos hayan ardido por la discordia? ¿Cuando Asgard se encuentre dividida y sin guía?

- Cuando el destino lo marque y solo entonces. Balder ha tomado su decisión y poco podemos hacer nosotros más que desear que mude pronto su pensamiento. Como padres, esperaremos ese día pacientes, pero como soberanos, habremos de proseguir con nuestros deberes y no lamentarnos por aquello que no está en nuestra mano cambiar.

Odín miró a su esposa. Sus palabras, aunque ciertas, no aliviaban sus preocupaciones. Asgard necesitaba un heredero, un sucesor fuerte, capaz de mantener a la casa de Odín en el gobierno de los Nueve Reinos. Había confiado esa labor a Balder, seguro de que por su bondad y justicia, sería amado y aceptado por todos, consolidando mediante su clemencia la posición que él ganó para Asgard con las armas… pero ahora ¿quién ocuparía su lugar?

- Deberemos preparar a Thor para reinar – murmuró Odín, que también se acercó hasta el ventanal, apoyándose contra el marco. Junto a su esposa, vio como los niños jugaban a saltar tan alto como podía antes de caer al agua. Thor, excitado por el juego, chillaba frenético. No, pensaba Odín con desánimo, Thor no era como Balder. No era paciente sino impetuoso, ni de espíritu templado sino fácil de irritar. Thor era como él. El espíritu de la guerra corría por sus venas con la misma furia, haciéndole temer que, en un futuro, cometería los mismos errores que él cometió en el pasado.

- Será un buen rey. Tiene un corazón noble, es valiente y no es un necio. Aprenderá rápido que no puede confiar solo en su brazo para gobernar los Nueve Reinos. Que la astucia y la prudencia también son necesarias.

Como queriendo desmentir a su madre, Thor comenzó a trepar por un árbol situado junto al estanque, queriendo tirarse desde sus ramas. Un salto temerario que sin duda le haría golpearse con fuerza contra el agua. Frigga iba a llamarlo, prohibiéndole continuar subiendo, cuando vio que Loki le sujetaba, haciéndole bajar. Por unos momentos estuvieron discutiendo. Thor, con grandes gestos, protestaba y Loki, suave pero firmemente, impedía que volviera al árbol. Todo terminó con Thor empujando a su hermano al agua para después saltar tras él. Ahora, era Loki el que gritaba furioso mientras Thor reía sin parar.

- Además, –añadió Frigga sonriendo–, no estará solo. Tiene a su hermano con él.

Odín notaba que el gesto de su esposa no se debía únicamente al juego de los niños. Sonreía sabiendo que a palabras como las que acababa de pronunciar, él ya no la respondería con un "hay otros planes para Loki". Porque hasta Odín, testarudo como era, había tendido que terminar aceptando lo que su esposa supo desde el primer momento en que tomó a Loki en su regazo. Que su plan era una estupidez.

Mucho tiempo atrás, en aquel frio templo de Jotunheim, se había propuesto lograr que el hijo de su enemigo amase Asgard, pero lo que entonces no pudo imaginar, mientras lo llevaba a su casa, es que acabaría amando a aquel niño como si fuera su propio hijo. Le había visto sonreír contento cuando se asomaba a su cuna y llamarle "papa" en sus primeras palabras. Corretear con pasos vacilantes hacia él y dormirse, confiado y seguro, entre sus brazos. Tuvo que consolarlo por los pequeños golpes sufridos durante sus juegos y castigarle por algunas de sus muchas travesuras. Responder a su insaciable curiosidad, contarle historias para divertirle. Le había visto reír y llorar, protestar y obedecer. Le había visto crecer. Poco a poco, el niño se fue convirtiendo en su hijo y solo por orgullo seguió escuchando a esa voz que le decía que no llevaba su sangre

Pero esa voz calló, de golpe, tras la muerte de Balder. Celebraban su funeral, los honores con los que sería despedido del mundo de los vivos, y los Nueve Reinos se reunieron para llorarle. Todos estaban allí, incluso los Jotuns enviaban una delegación. Entonces, ante la visión de sus viejos enemigos, a Odín le vino a la memoria el día en que encontró a Loki, abandonado en aquel frio templo, y recordó el instante en que su pequeña mano aferró la suya, volviendo pálido el azul de su piel... ¿y si eso sucedía de nuevo?, pensó de pronto espantado, ¿y si, por accidente, tocaba a algún Jotun y retornaba a su antiguo color? No le preocupó el escándalo, ¡Asgard secuestrando a los niños de su enemigo!, solo podía pensar en que los Jotuns exigirían su devolución, llevándoselo a su reino para siempre. Estaba despidiéndose de uno de sus hijos y ahora el destino amenazaba con arrebatarle a otro.

Prohibió a Loki asistir a las ceremonias. Por más que el niño protestó y suplicó, le hizo permanecer en su cuarto, dentro de la zona privada de palacio, hasta asegurarse que el último Jotun hubo salido de la ciudad. Odín no consentiría que se lo llevasen. Ellos le abandonaron, le dejaron solo, a merced del frio que le habría matado si él no hubiera estado allí para salvarlo. Loki nunca perteneció a Jotunheim si no a Asgard, y allí se quedaría, junto a su familia.

Y ya estaba cercano el día de que ocupase su puesto como príncipe del reino. Con once años, no sería un niño por mucho más tiempo. Loki comenzaba a mostrar signos del hombre en el que habría de convertirse. Aunque su comportamiento podía, a veces, igualar en terquedad al de su hermano, era más prudente y razonable, actuando siempre con sutileza para conseguir sus metas, planeándolas cuidadosamente, en lugar de lanzarse a ciegas como hacia Thor. Si los dos hermanos uniesen sus habilidades, la fuerza del mayor con la astucia del pequeño, cada uno supliendo las carencias del otro, ningún reino osaría discutir la soberanía de Asgard. Thor sería rey pero, con la ayuda de Loki, ambos gobernarían sobre los nueve reinos.

.

- En un tiempo atrás, los humanos aceptaron una sencilla verdad, qué no estaban solos en este universo. En algunos mundos creía el hombre que habitaban sus dioses, a otros sabía que debía temerlos. Desde un reino de frio y tinieblas, llegaron los gigantes del hielo, amenazando con sumir el mundo de los mortales en una nueva glaciación. Pero la humanidad no afrontaba sola esta amenaza. Nuestros ejércitos hicieron retroceder a los gigantes hasta el corazón de su propio mundo. ¡El coste fue grande!... al final, su rey cayó. ¡Y se les arrebató la fuente de su poder! Tras el fin de la última gran guerra, nos retiramos de los otros mundos y regresamos a nuestro reino eterno. ¡Asgard! Aquí permanecemos como un faro de esperanza que arroja su luz hacia el firmamento… y aunque hemos acabado convertidos en mitos y leyendas del hombre, fueron Asgard… y sus guerreros, los que trajeron la paz al universo.

Odín había llevado a sus hijos a la Cripta de las Reliquias. Los niños, uno a cada lado, escuchaban atentos las palabras de su padre mientras el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos refulgía, frio y poderoso, delante suyo.

- Sin embargo, llegará el día… –Odín avanzó unos pasos y se giró para mirarlos de frente-… en el que uno de vosotros tendrá que defender esa paz.

- ¿Los gigantes de hielo siguen vivos? –preguntó Loki prudente.

- Cuando yo sea rey –dijo Thor confiado antes de lanzar con fuerza los puños al aire, como si ya luchase contra los gigantes -, ¡daré caza a esos monstruos y los mataré a todos! –Dio a Loki una rápida mirada antes de volverse hacia Odín, buscando su aprobación-. Igual que hiciste tú, Padre.

- Un rey sabio, nunca busca la guerra, pero… –Odín observó a sus hijos, Loki le escuchaba con gesto serio y Thor parecía soñar con un futuro lleno de gloria- …debe estar preparado.

Su mujer le rogó que contase a Loki la verdad sobre su nacimiento, y por eso le había traído hasta allí, para que junto a su hermano aprendiera que es el amor, y no la sangre, lo que le une a su familia. Pero delante del cofre, bajo su gélida luz, había visto recelo en los ojos de su hijo. Miraba al cofre como si de algo oscuro se tratara, algo siniestro, y eso le hizo dudar. Todavía no estaba preparado, decidió Odin. Descubrir que era hijo de Jotunheim, y no de Asgard, solo le haría sentirse diferente, dejándole confuso y lleno de dudas, ahora que Thor iba a necesitarle. Más adelante le contaría la verdad, cuando fuera un hombre y estuviera seguro del lugar que ocupaba en su familia y junto a su hermano. Entonces sería el momento.

Sin decir más, comenzó a andar, dejando atrás a los niños. A su espalda, Thor y Loki se miraron, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice, y echaron a correr hacia Odín.

- Yo estoy preparado. -Thor llegó primero, agarrando la mano derecha de su padre.

- Yo también. – Loki tomó la izquierda.

Odín sonrió contento, satisfecho al verles dispuestos a iniciar su educación. Les apretó firmemente la mano.

- Tan solo uno de los dos puede ascender al trono, aunque los dos… nacisteis para ser reyes.

.

Loki tiritaba en la cama, bajo varias mantas de piel. Comenzó a sentirse mal en la cripta de las reliquias, mirando el Cobre. Madre decía que se habría enfriado nadando en el estanque y que pronto estaría bien, pero Loki nunca había sentido nada igual. No era el frio de la noche o del agua. Era algo extraño y oscuro, que infectaba su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en hielo, congelando la carne que encontraba a su paso. Loki intentaba luchar contra ello, detenerlo, pero por muy fuerte que se acurrucara entre las mantas, lentamente se iba quedando helado. Ya lo sentía próximo a su corazón, a punto de entrar, cuando una llama ardiente se despertó en su interior, haciendo que el frio retrocediese hasta desaparecer. Comenzó a circular por sus venas, brillante y luminosa, impulsada por cada latido de su corazón, y su cuerpo le daba la bienvenida como si aquella energía siempre hubiera formado parte de él. Algo olvidado que ahora recordaba. Loki se sentía completo y seguro. Arropado en esa cálida sensación, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

.

Esa noche tuvo un extraño sueño. Estaba solo, en un pequeño cuarto vacio, iluminado por una pálida luz grisácea que apenas dejaba ver los contornos. Tanteaba las piedras que construían los muros, y aunque todas eran iguales, rápidamente encontró la que buscaba. En el mismo momento en que posó la mano sobré ella, un fuerte resplandor azul brilló desde el otro lado de la pared, haciendo desaparecer la piedra y mostrando el hueco que antes había ocultado. De dentro, sacaba una sencilla caja de madera, de líneas simples, sin grabados ni adornos, y guardándola en un fardo que llevaba a la espalda, dejaba la habitación. En el sueño, su paso era rápido, decidido, Loki sentía que conocía los pasillos por los que andaba y no dudaba qué dirección tomar. Pronto se encontró fuera, al frio de la noche, en el patio de armas de algún castillo. No miraba atrás mientras abandonaba la fortaleza, caminando rápido hacía a un bosque cercano. Una vez allí, se detuvo, indeciso, y finalmente, se volvió. La silueta del castillo apenas se recortaba contra el cielo. No se escuchaba un sonido y ninguna luz iluminaba la noche, solo desde la ventana más alta del torreón brillaba el resplandor del fuego. Loki se veía mirando fijamente aquella ventana y una lágrima corría por su mejilla, congelándose antes de caer al suelo. Después, comenzaba a andar, alejándose del castillo, desapareciendo entre oscuridad y nieve.


	10. El Bosque Oscuro

**Ragnarök - 10 - El Bosque Oscuro**

**.**

Estaba llegando al corazón del bosque. Las altas hayas entrelazaban sus ramas, ocultando casi por completo al sol. Solo unos pocos rayos lograban atravesar la espesa capa de hojas para llegar hasta el suelo, en donde se alzaban como gráciles columnas de luz entre la tenue oscuridad. Era una bella imagen, pensó Ivaldi sobrecogido. Siempre le asaltaba esa sensación al adentrase en el Bosque Oscuro y comprendía porque los Svartálfar lo eligieron como su hogar. Era el bosque más hermoso que el enano había visto jamás

Los elfos Oscuros vivían allí antes de que los enanos llegaran a Svartálfaheim en busca del hierro y los metales preciosos que se esconden en el interior de sus montañas. Durante mucho tiempo, los dos pueblos compartieron tierra sin que mediasen conflictos entre ellos, hasta que un día, nadie sabía la causa, los elfos desaparecieron. Cuando era pequeño, Ivaldi preguntaba a su padre qué les había sucedido, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma. Los enanos no se meten en asuntos que no les incumben y después le advertía que, en lo concerniente a los Oscuros, debía ser prudente.

Al acabar la jornada de trabajo, cuando todos se reunían a tomar la última comida del día, los más ancianos contaban historias junto al fuego. Decían que los Elfos Oscuros eran diferentes de sus gentiles hermanos, los Elfos de Luz, apegados a la magia de la vida en los cálidos bosques de Alfheim. Los Svartálfar moraban más allá de las montañas, en las áridas tierras del sur, gobernados por un rey, un hombre maldito, que por codicia corrompió su cuerpo y su alma, arrastrando a su pueblo en su locura. Pero Ivaldi nunca creyó en esas habladurías y pensaba que, después de tantos años de su desaparición, los ancianos habían convertido a los Elfos Oscuros en cuentos para asustar a los niños y conseguir que no abandonasen las cuevas durante sus juegos.

Recordaba como un día, siendo aún un joven aprendiz de herrero, le enviaron en busca de yesca. Sabiendo que el carbón de la forja enciende mejor con los hongos que crecen sobre la corteza de los árboles, fue hacia el bosque a recogerlos. Concentrado en su tarea no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había avanzado hasta que se encontró rodeado por las antiguas hayas que formaban el Bosque Oscuro. Era principios de otoño y las hojas estaban cambiando de tono. Amarillos, ocres, rojos y verdes cubrían la tierra y las copas de los árboles brillaban doradas por la luz de la mañana. Ivaldi miraba embelesado, tras meses confinado en la gris caverna era maravilloso estar inmerso en aquel mundo de color. Se olvidó del trabajo y vagó sin rumbo, disfrutando del grandioso espectáculo que le ofrecía el bosque, sin miedo a perderse entre los árboles pues, en el Bosque Oscuro, no importaba cuanto anduvieses ni en qué dirección, invariablemente regresabas a tu punto de partida. Según la leyenda, los Svartálfar lo habían encantado para que nadie pudiera llegar hasta su morada. Despreocupado, dejó que el hermoso bosque guiase sus pasos y se sorprendió al distinguir, entre la espesura, una vivienda.

Titubeó, indeciso, sobre si continuar. Quería descubrir que era aquello pero le entraron dudas ¿Y si los Oscuros continuaban viviendo dentro del bosque? Si ese era el caso, Ivaldi estaba seguro de que no se tomarían a bien que hubiera entrado en sus tierras sin permiso. Al final, pudo más la curiosidad y avanzó sigiloso hasta llegar el claro donde se alzaban la casa. Estaba construida en piedra, sencilla pero finamente trabajada. Las enredaderas trepaban por los muros y la maleza crecía en el patio. Llevaba mucho tiempo abandonada.

Se acercó a la entrada. Sobre el dintel de la puerta había runas grabadas. Ivaldi estaba aprendiendo la magia necesaria para su trabajo y sabía que aquellos signos eran benéficos, daban la bienvenida a aquel que cruzase el umbral. El pomo giró suavemente bajo su mano y la puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido. Entró en la casa, una sensación acogedora le envolvió, eran las runas que, después de tantos años, seguían cumpliendo con su labor. Recorrió las habitaciones, dejando sobre el fino polvo que cubría los suelos la huella de sus pasos. Encontró los pucheros preparados para una comida que nunca se cocinaría. La ropa, antes limpia y ahora ajada por el tiempo, se guardaba ordenadamente en los arcones. En la despensa descansaba un arco de caza con su carcaj repleto de flechas. Los útiles de costura al lado de la ventana. Juguetes de un niño olvidados junto a la chimenea. Abrió cajones y los halló llenos de utensilios y bagatelas. En uno de ellos descubrió una cajita donde la señora de la casa guardaba sus adornos, hermosos trabajos de oro y plata. Todo estaba en su sitio y no faltaba nada... esa casa no había sido abandonada, más bien parecía que sus dueños se hubieran desvanecido en medio de la vida cotidiana. Eso entristeció a Ivaldi. Siempre había escuchado que los Elfos Oscuros eran criaturas extrañas y peligrosas pero allí, en medio de su hogar, bajo la cálida sensación de su magia, sentía que no eran diferentes a cualquier otro y que una gran tragedia les había sucedido.

Abandonado la casa y regresó al bosque. Rápidamente, el encantamiento le condujo de vuelta a su punto de partida. Ahí seguía el saco de yesca, lo recogió y volvió a su caverna para continuar con el trabajo. Pasaron los días, e Ivaldi no podía dejar de pensar en aquella casa abandonada, en la poderosa sensación de sus runas. Recordaba todos los objetos con signos tallados que había descubierto y deseó regresar ¡No para llevárselos! él no era un ladrón, jamás tomaría lo que no era suyo, solo quería estudiarlos y aprender más sobre su magia.

El siguiente día que tuvo libre corrió al bosque, siguiendo el camino que, una vez, le llevó hasta el hogar de los elfos. Pero nada más cruzar la primera línea de hayas fue devuelto a su punto de partida. Volvió a intentarlo y solo consiguió ser expulsado de nuevo. Regresó otros días, tomando otras direcciones, sin que por ello lograse mejores resultados. El Bosque Oscuro nunca permitía su entrada. Pasaron los meses y perdida ya la esperanza de alcanzar su meta, Ivaldi continuó vagando por el bosque. Sus pasos eran ahora apacibles, buscando solo unos momentos de tranquilidad, lejos del ruido de los martillos y el humo de su caverna. Olvidadas sus antiguas ambiciones, se dejó llevar por el sonido del viento entre los árboles y el aroma de la tierra rebosante de vida. Al poco de andar, se encontró de nuevo frente a la casa abandonada. Entonces comprendió el poder del encantamiento. El camino al Bosque Oscuro no era una dirección a tomar. Eran el aire y la tierra que le rodeaban. Eran la luz que se filtraba entre las hojas y el suave susurro del agua que corría por los arroyos. Era el mismo bosque. Si querías llegar a su corazón, debías sentir su belleza y dejar que ella te guiase hasta tu destino.

Con el secreto revelado, Ivaldi pudo regresar siempre que quiso. No solo encontró nuevas casas y pueblos. En el corazón del bosque halló un castillo, sin duda residencia del señor de esas tierras. En él se guardaban los más increíbles objetos. No solo había magia benéfica, también descubrió las runas de guerra. Signos hábilmente tallados sobre las armas y que las hacían imponentes. Hachas que nunca se mellaban, espadas que no perdían su filo, fuertes escudos que detenían todos los golpes... pero uno destacaba por encima de los demás. Un martillo de guerra, pesado y compacto, en cuyo acero estaba grabado una tinqueta con sus tres semicírculos entrelazados. Cada línea representaba un elemento, la tierra, el agua, el aire, y el espacio central que formaban en su unión creaba la runa blanca. Ivaldi miraba asombrado. Ese símbolo era el más poderoso de todos los que existían, representando al mismo tiempo el todo y la nada, el comienzo y el fin, la construcción y la destrucción. Le habían enseñado que esa runa, al no tener forma, era imposible de tallar y por lo tanto, de invocar. Pero Ivaldi la tenía ante él, no grabada por una mano sino creada con el poder de la magia, forzándola a prestar su poder al arma. Suavemente, tocó el metal y sintió su fuerza. El hombre que blandiera aquel martillo sería invencible.

Poco a poco, y con mucho esfuerzo, fue descifrando los secretos de las runas. Al principio las más sencillas, luego aumentaron en complejidad. Nunca pudo aprender la magia que encerraba la trinqueta.

Gracias a los símbolos se convirtió en un gran maestro de la forja. Sus trabajos no solo eran hermosos, también poseían propiedades que ningún otro enano lograba igualar. Recibía solicitudes de los Nueve Reinos ¡Hasta el mismo Odín pedía que trabajase para él!... pero Ivaldí ya no aceptaba sus encargos. Aún le dolía el engaño que urdió en su contra.

Entonces Odín no era el poderoso Allfather, Señor de Todo, sino solo el rey de un reino agobiado por las luchas internas y con las arcas vacías después de gastar oro pagando a sus soldados y comprando las voluntades de los de sus adversarios.

Un día fue a su caverna requiriéndole un trabajo. Le dijo que tenía una protegida, una pequeña niña, cuyo padre murió defendiendo su causa. Siempre le había unido una gran amistad con el hombre, razón por la cual tomó a la hija bajo su cuidado, llevándola a su casa y procurándole la mejor educación. El problema, continuó Odín, era el color oscuro de su pelo, un tono poco atractivo entre los Asgardnianos y que le hacía temer que, cuando se hiciera mujer, ningún hombre desearía desposarla. Por eso solicitaba de Ivaldi que fabricase una peluca de oro con la que pudiera cubrir los oscuros cabellos de la niña y asegurarle un buen matrimonio.

Aunque extrañado por la curiosa petición, Ivaldi aceptó el encargo ¿Quién era él para cuestionar los deseos de sus clientes? Con la ayuda de sus hijos, aún aprendices, crearon los hilos de oro más finos que jamás se vieron. Hilaron millones, y las unieron, una por una, al suave terciopelo en el que dibujaron la runa Inguz, símbolo de un nuevo comienzo, a la que infundieron fuerza con los sortilegios adecuados. Cuando la niña vistiera la peluca, el oro cobraría vida, uniéndose a ella y creciendo igual que el cabello natural, solo que más brillante y luminoso. Tardaron semanas en realizar el encargo y una vez terminado, Ivaldi fue a presentarlo ante a Odín.

Los rumores habían corrido por los Nueve Reinos y muchos se congregaron en el gran salón de Asgard para ser testigos de su arte. Le concedieron el honor de posar la peluca sobre la cabeza afeitada de la niña, una pequeña de no más de tres años, todavía con los ojos llorosos por verse privada de su pelo. Al rozar su piel la runa brilló un instante y quedó sujeta. La peluca no se soltaría a menos que borrasen el encantamiento rapando de nuevo su cabeza.

Murmullos de admiración recorrieron la sala. Todos estaban impresionados por el trabajo… todos menos Ivaldi. El cabello dorado era ciertamente maravilloso pero su brillo apagaba el centelleó de los ojos castaños de la pequeña y nublaba el gesto decidido de su rostro. Habría sido más bonita con el cabello oscuro resaltado sus bellos rasgos. Pero Odín parecía contentó y alababa su maestría, diciendo que no había enano en el pasado, el presente o el futuro, que igualase la habilidad de Ivaldi con la forja y la magia. Las adulaciones siguieron hasta que se oyó un gruñido irritado.

- ¿Acaso tienes algo de decir, Eitri? – preguntó Odín.

De entre el público reunido asomó un enano, Ivaldi lo reconoció. Era el joven maestro de un taller rival, muy diestro con el martillo, no tanto con las runas. Compensaba sus carencias con el orgullo de la juventud y no parecía dispuesto a aceptar mansamente que alguien le superase.

- Pues digo que es un gran trabajo – admitió Eitri con esfuerzo –. Y que Ivaldi es un gran maestro… en banalidades.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Todos conocían lo suficiente a los enanos para saber que ese era un gran insulto y esperaban la respuesta de Ivaldi. Antes de que pudiera contestar, apaciguando los ánimos, Odín respondió.

- Quizás no te falta razón cuando afirmas que una peluca es un trabajo ligero pues la autentica pericia se demuestra en la forja de las poderosas armas… pero Ivaldi ha mostrado ser un maestro en muchos campos ¿Acaso crees que tú podrías hacerlo mejor?

- ¡Lo creo y lo sé!

- Las palabras se hablan fáciles pero difícil es demostrar su valor.

- Permíteme forjar para ti, Gran Odín, la mejor arma que pueda un hombre blandir. Ninguna otra podrá superar su poder, ni en el pasado, el presente o el futuro. Entonces verás quien es el mejor maestro.

- Que así sea. En un mes nos reuniremos bajo este mismo techo y se juzgará tu obra… y la de Ivaldi, si él también desea mostrarnos su habilidad – La sonrisa de Odín era astuta, feroz.

- Así lo haré - respondió Ivaldi resuelto. Le habían retado delante de los Nueve Reinos y no rechazaría el desafío.

Regresó a su caverna y como siempre que se encontraba ante un trabajo superior a sus fuerzas, buscó ayuda en el Bosque Oscuro. Aquel día reinaba un extraño silencio, la oscuridad era más cerrada, los arbustos que cubrían el camino parecían más espesos. Una inquietante sensación de peligro inundaba el bosque como si, desde las sombras, acechase una bestia oculta. El rápido paseo que siempre le llevaba hasta el hogar de los elfos se convirtió en una larga marcha. Caminó durante horas, suplicando al bosque que le dejase entrar, hasta que al fin se apiado de él y permitió su paso, guiándole hasta los recios muros del castillo. Allí encontró lo que estaba buscando, la runa Gar, sencilla y poderosa.

Tenía la magia pero le faltaba el arma para ella. De nuevo ayudado por su hijos, Ivaldi ideó una lanza, más alta que un hombre, de dorado metal, cuya punta de doble filo estaba protegida en su base por dos afilados cuchillos curvos que equilibraban la hoja a la vez que añadían peso, haciendo que su golpe fuera fatal. Un hombre fuerte, armado con esa lanza, atravesaría la coraza alcanzando carne… pero el rey de Asgard no era un hombre corriente, además de fuerza física poseía magia y el arma también debería ser útil en ese campo. A lo largo de su superficie talló finas líneas que canalizasen la energía de Odín hasta la punta de la lanza, permitiendole lanzarla contra sus enemigos.

Ya era un arma prodigiosa pero no bastaba, debía ser única. Con cuidado y precisión, pues cualquier error arruinaría todo el trabajo, grabó la runa Gar sobre la base del asta. Ahora la lanza siempre alcanzaría sus objetivos y jamás fallaría el golpe. Los juramentos que se realizaran sobre ella no podrían romperse. La voluntad de su señor sería inalterable. Había nacido Gungnir.

Al cumplirse el plazo, Ivaldi se presentó en Asgard. En el Gran Salón, ante los Nueve Reinos, descubrió su obra. Gungnir, bella y poderosa, relucía majestuosa a la luz de los fuegos. Murmullos de admiración recorrieron la sala y todos afirmaban que no había mejor arma que esa... pero Ivaldi supo que la competición estaba perdida. Del ornamentado cobre que ocultaba la obra de su rival sentía tal energía que no necesitó más para saber que Gungnir nunca podría igualar lo que allí se guardaba.

Eitri retiró la tapa del arca y con pomposos gestos, seguro de su victoria, mostró su trabajo. Un martillo de guerra, con una trinqueta tan hábilmente grabada que le proporcionaba un enorme poder. Era igual al que una vez vio en el castillo de los Svartálfar. Durante unos momentos, Ivaldi estuvo tan aturdido que no entendía que habilidades utilizó Eitri para crear un arma tan semejante a aquel maravilloso martillo. Pero cuando pudo verlo mejor, a la luz de las antorchas, comprendió que no estaba ante una copia. Era el autentico martillo. Un arma que debería estar guardada y protegida en la seguridad del Bosque Oscuro y no allí, en el gran salón de Asgard, exhibido igual que un trofeo.

¿Cómo pudo Eitri robar el martillo? ¿Acaso el Bosque Oscuro no impedía la entrada a todos?...a todos menos a él, se recordó, y de golpe entendió porque aquel día, hacía ya un mes, el bosque se resistió a dejarlo entrar. Le advertía de lo que él, como un estúpido, no supo ver. Que le estaban vigilando. Eitri debió seguir sus pasos hasta el castillo y robar el arma. Pero ¿Cómo tuvo conocimiento de la existencia del martillo? Ivaldi nunca habló del bosque a los otros enanos, ni siquiera a sus hijos, todavía jóvenes para saber guardar el secreto ¿Quién conoce las maravillas que el Bosque Oscuro protege? La respuesta era sencilla. El mismo que todo lo ve y todo lo escucha. Heimdal.

El vigilante habría presenciado sus continuas visitas al bosque y, fiel a su señor, revelaría a Odín los prodigios que se guardaban dentro. La peluca, la competición, fueron solo una artimaña para obtener, con la complicidad del ambicioso Eitri, el arma más poderosa de los Nueve Reinos.

Vio a Odín sonreír satisfecho, victorioso, con el martillo firmemente sujeto en una mano y Gungnir en la otra. Escuchaba a Eitri, como un bufón, relatar que Mjolnir, pues así llamó al martillo, fue forjado en el corazón de una estrella moribunda e Ivaldi quería gritar. Llamarlos embusteros y ladrones. Borrar la sonrisa del rostro de Odín y callar las absurdas palabras de Eitri… pero no podía acusarles sin desvelar ante los Nueve Reinos el secreto del Bosque Oscuro así que prefirió callar y abandonar derrotado el gran salón. Se sentía vencido aunque no por perder la competición. Cegado por su vanidad, deseando demostrar que era el más diestro, ignoró las advertencias que el bosque le estaba dando y ayudó, aunque fuera sin su conocimiento, a que lo profanaran. Sentía que había perdido la confianza del bosque

No regreso al hogar de los elfos ese día, ni esa semana, ni ese mes. Tuvieron que pasar muchos meses antes de que reuniera el valor necesario para enfrentarse al Bosque Oscuro. Era invierno, los arboles se dibujaban borrosos entre la niebla y el suelo permanecía oculto, cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve. Ivaldi caminaba perdido, seguro de que sería rechazado y se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a los muros de aquella casa que, hacía ya tantos años, descubrió la primera vez que entró en el bosque.

Cruzó el umbral. Las runas le dieron la bienvenida, contentas de que la vida regresara al frio hogar. Quizás, pensó Ivaldí, el bosque deseara lo mismo. Vida. No solo animales y plantas, sino alguien que supiera ver su belleza, apreciarla y amarla. Quizás por eso le había perdonado, indiferente a los juegos de ambición que se tramaban más allá de sus árboles, porque desde que los Elfos Oscuros desaparecieron, ya solo quedaba él.

.

El tiempo pasó y el poder del bosque se demostró mayor de lo que Ivaldi jamás hubiera creído. A los ladrones de nada les sirvió apropiarse del martillo. Odín no pudo hacer uso de él. Las profecías hablaron que solo el hijo de la tierra podría blandir la poderosa arma... y al poco tiempo, un nuevo miembro fue presentado en la casa de Odín. Ivaldi reía feliz escuchando los rumores que circulaban por las montañas. Todos decían que aquel niño era en realidad hijo de Jord, Señora de la Tierra, y que la Dama Frigga a punto estuvo de abandonar Asgard, junto a su pequeño Balder, ante el desliz de su marido. Y Eitri se vio perseguido por la grandeza del trabajo que robó. Todas sus obras eran comparadas con esta y ninguna la igualaba. Pronto fue olvidado. Ivaldí le había visto siguiéndole por el bosque, escondido entre los matorrales, intentando llegar al hogar de los elfos para robar de nuevo. Pero el Bosque Oscuro, sabiendo sus intenciones, le despedía sin contemplaciones, expulsándole de sus dominios nada más pisar el suelo bajo la primera línea de hayas.

Si. El martillo solo les había traído dificultades. Era un dulce consuelo.

Ivaldi continuó sus paseos, contento de que el bosque viese en él a un amigo. Ya no estudiaba la magia de los Oscuros, ahora disfrutaba vagando entre los arboles, maravillado de lo que una vez se construyó en aquel hermoso lugar… pero en los últimos tiempos lo sentía distinto, algo cambiaba dentro del bosque. Ivaldi no sabía cómo expresarlo pero le recordaba a las bandadas de pájaros que viajan rumbo al sur con la llegada del frio, buscando un lugar mejor. De alguna forma, el bosque se estaba marchando y eso le apenaba, porque él no podría seguirlo allá a donde iba.

Escuchó un ruido y se detuvo de inmediato, intentando descubrir la procedencia del sonido. Eran voces que se acercaban en su dirección… quizás Eitri intentaba robar de nuevo. Corrió a ocultarse detrás de unos espesos arbustos y cogió la piedra más grande que encontró. Si era ese ladrón hoy se llevaría del bosque un desagradable recuerdo.

De entre los arboles aparecieron dos esbeltas figuras. Una de ellas se tapaba con la capucha pero la otra venía descubierta. Era un hombre de piel dorada, ojos claros y pelo rubio como el oro. Desde luego no eran enanos, más bien parecían elfos de Luz, cosa extraña pues Ivaldi jamás los vio caminar por el Bosque Oscuro. Tampoco iban cubiertos con las vaporosas telas que siempre visten sino por ropajes de cuero y gruesas capas de pie. Cuando se acercaron, advirtio que estaban sucios, cubiertos de tierra, otro hecho insólito en una raza que invariablemente luce pulcra y aseada. Notó que la segunda figura era una mujer. Mechones de brillante cabello negro se escapaban revueltos bajo la capucha. Tenía la piel pálida y delicada, los ojos de un hermoso color azul oscuro. Por su figura podría ser elfa pero Ivaldi nunca escuchó de una con semejantes rasgos. Todos los de Alfheim eran como su compañero, dorados por el sol

Hablaban animadamente en su idioma, entre risas, felices. Ahora que habían llegado a su altura, pudo ver que aun eran muchachos, no más de veinte años. El chico cargaba a su espalda un saco del que sobresalían pequeñas hayas. Debieron venir al Bosque Oscuro a por sus bellos arboles pero Ivaldi sabía que las hayas no pueden crecer en el cálido Alfheim, necesitan un clima frio para prosperar... y estaba seguro de que los elfos también lo sabían, entonces ¿A dónde las llevaban?

Intrigado decidió seguirlos. Espero hasta que desaparecieron entre los árboles para salir de su escondite y seguir su rastro. No dio ni cincuenta pasos cuando se encontró fuera del bosque ¡Había sido expulsado! Miró aturdido a su alrededor, sin comprender que hizo para enojar al Bosque Oscuro. Escuchó el leve susurro de los arboles mecidos por el viento, sonaba a disculpa. Comprendió que de la misma forma que el bosque le protege a él de las intromisiones de Eitri, ahora había escondido a los Elfos de miradas curiosas. Rió suavemente, si el Bosque Oscuro cuidaba a esos dos extraños elfos quería decir que eran amigos y la culpa era suya por comportarse como un fisgón. Ivaldi decidió que la próxima vez que se cruzara con ellos les saludaría amablemente.

.

Los chicos buscaron el cuarto más apartados en la zona de estudio y cerraron la puerta con cerrojo, no querían que nadie los descubriera. Sentado en el suelo, Loki grababa una runa sobre dos piezas de arcilla mientras Od y Amora miraban escépticos por encima de su hombro.

- El profesor dijo que la runa Inguz no tiene inversa.

- Qué sabrá él – refunfuño Loki molesto. Para aquel hombre, todo lo que no estuviera en sus preciados libros de magia no existía.

- Algo sabrá, es el profesor – le picó Amora. Ella tampoco tenía mucho apreció por el rígido maestro pero le encantaba contradecir a Loki.

Od suspiró. Llevaban así, lanzándose pullas, toda la tarde y aún les quedaba por hacer las practicas de magia que les mandó el maestro. No iban a terminar nunca.

- Dijo que la runa Inguz siempre muestra la misma forma. Con ello simboliza que la fertilidad y la vida son fuerzas poderosas que no tienen opuesta.

- Si hay fertilidad y vida también hay esterilidad y muerte... luego tiene una inversa y pueden enfrentarse – replicó Loki. Era tan lógico que no comprendía porque Od seguía sin entenderlo.

Terminó de grabar las runas. En ambas piezas aparecía la misma imagen, dos puntas de flecha mirando en direcciones opuestas, sus líneas se cruzaban en el centro formando un rombo. Se puso las runas sobre las palmas de las manos, Inguz en la derecha, su inversa en la izquierda, y convocó a la magia. La sintió recorrer su cuerpo hasta concentrarse en el interior de las piezas de arcilla, cada energía en la runa que le correspondía. Ya estaban listas.

- Son iguuuaaalllesss – cantó suavemente Amora, divertida. Estaba deseando oír que excusa le daría cuando arrojase las runas y no pasara nada.

Loki no contestó, levantándose del suelo con gesto digno y elegante.

- Entrad en la barrera.

Habían dibujado un círculo de protección donde resguardarse del efecto que se produciría al chocar una runa contra su opuesta... si es que se producía algún efecto. Od entró rápido en el círculo, Amora caminó hacía él con paso lento y provocativo. Loki se quedó fuera.

- ¿Tú no entras?

Negó con la cabeza. Si arrojaba las runas desde el círculo la magia se desvanecería.

- Ten cuidado. – dijo Od.

- ¡Oh vamos! No creerás en serio que esto va a funcionar.

- Muchas gracias por el apoyo, Amora. ¿Preparados? - preguntó Loki con una sonrisa nerviosa –. ¡Allá vamos! Uno, dos y ... tres.

Tiró las runas.

.

El maestro de magia miraba desolado a su alrededor. Todo estaba destrozado. Los muebles ardieron por las llamas, grietas de un palmo quebraban las paredes, los utensilios de pruebas, rotos en pedazos, cubrían el suelo... pero lo que más le inquietaba era sentir los restos de energía que saturaban el cuarto. Era la magia de los Elfos Oscuros.

Al escuchar la explosión había corrido hasta allí para encontrar al fuego devorando la habitación y a los tres niños cubiertos de hollín, tosiendo por el humo. Loki le contó que estaban realizando los ejercicios del día cuando algo comenzó a brillar y apenas tuvieron tiempo de salir antes de que el cuarto explotara. No podía creérselo ¡algún imprudente dejó olvidado un hechizo Svartálfar en la sala donde practicaban los niños! Fueron afortunados de haber escapado con solo unos pocos rasguños.

Mañana hablaría seriamente con los armeros, estos errores no deben producirse. Aunque Odín en persona les hubiera ordenado estudiar la magia Oscura era necesario que comprendiesen sus peligros. Cualquier error, cualquier descuido, podría traer las más terribles consecuencias. Ya llevó a los Elfos Oscuros a la destrucción. El maestro solo esperaba que Asgard no siguiera el mismo camino.

.


	11. Construyendo murallas

**Ragnarök - 11 - Construyendo murallas**

.

Odín siempre pensó que era una buena idea. Thor iba a necesitar hombres leales cuando gobernase sobre los Nueve Reinos y que mejor momento para formar esas uniones que en los años jóvenes, cuando las amistades son sinceras y no buscan beneficios ni intereses políticos. Por eso hizo llamar a los hijos de las familias nobles de Asgard para que se educaran junto a su futuro rey, deseando crear lazos de afecto y confianza que durasen toda la vida. Si, la idea era buena… pero lo que veía ahora no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada.

El día amaneció esplendido y Odín decidió que los chicos podían saltarse los estudios y acompañarle en un corto paseo hasta el Bifrost. Sus hijos cabalgaban al frente, rodeados de amigos… y estaban discutiendo. Eso no le preocupaba, acostumbrado a sus constantes riñas. Sus peleas no dejaban de ser el juego al que desde niños habían jugado. Por muy altos que fuesen los gritos de Thor o las burlas de Loki, al final acababan riendo, olvidadas todas las diferencias. Lo que le molestó fue ver que sus hijos ya no discutían solos. El grupo de amigos, que en un principio le pareció uno, pronto se descubrió como dos. Los amigos de Thor y los de Loki. Juntos pero bien diferenciados. Cada uno del lado de su príncipe. Incluso la joven Glut, que con astucia guió su caballo hasta la izquierda de Thor, desplazando a Sif de ese puesto, dirigía sonrisas cómplices a Loki cada vez que este realizaba un comentario especialmente mordaz.

¿Cuándo había pasado esto? ¿Cuándo habían dejado sus hijos de estar siempre juntos a estar cada uno al lado de otros?

Odín no podía consultar con su esposa. Frigga le diría que estaban dejando de ser niños para convertirse en jóvenes hombres y buscaban un espacio propio, entre amigos que compartieran sus inclinaciones. Algo normal a su edad y que en nada cambiaba la relación que los dos chicos tenían. Pero eso no tranquilizaba su ánimo, sabiendo que ella poco comprendía de los caprichos que hacen cambiar el corazón de los hombres. Odín también estuvo muy unido a sus hermanos hasta que palabras ponzoñosas envenenaron los oídos de Vili y Vé, animándolos a levantarse en su contra y a obtener el trono de Asgard para ellos. Fueron años de enfrentamiento y luchas que sumieron al reino en un caos que Jotunheim aprovechó para atacar Midgard, reino que se encontraba bajo su protección. Suerte que al final consiguió reprimir el alzamiento gracias al coraje de los guerreros de Asgard... y a la maravillosa lanza que aquel enano, Ivaldi, le proporcionó. Pero a pesar de sus victorias y de que su puesto como soberano de los Nueve Reinos era indiscutible, nunca pudo reparar el lazo que una vez le unió con sus hermanos. Vili murió en tierra extraña, lejos de su patria, y del destino de Vé nada sabía. Ellos, que deberían estar allí, a su lado, ya no eran más que amargos recuerdos.

La voz de los chicos sacó a Odín de sus pensamientos.

- Te digo que fue así – insistió Thor, seguro de su argumento.

- Y yo te digo que es un cuento – Loki sonreía, divertido ante la obvia candidez de su hermano.

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? Ni siquiera estabas en clase el día en que el maestro de equitación nos habló del nacimiento de Sleipnir – intervino Fandral.

Eso bien podía ser cierto. Loki era castigado con frecuencia. Aburrido por las tediosas lecciones, acababa alborotando la clase y el maestro se veía obligado a apartarle del aula hasta que se calmaba. A pesar de ello, sus notas eran inmejorables así que Odín decidió no intervenir y dejar que el tiempo sosegase a su inquieto hijo.

- Thor tampoco – replicó rápidamente Od.

Eso también podía ser verdad. Muchas veces Thor se dejaba arrastrar por las travesuras de su hermano y terminaba compartiendo castigo. Odín trataba de reprimir esa conducta. Un monarca debe mostrar un comportamiento ejemplar... incluso cuando aun no es rey.

- Por favor, dejadlo, hace un día maravilloso para discutir por un caballo.

- Cállate. Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Glut – la espetó Sif severa. Su brillante cabello dorado deslumbraba al sol del mediodía.

- No, nadie la ha pedido, porque si lo hubieseis hecho diría que Loki tiene razón.

- Gracias, Amora. Siempre tan inteligente como hermosa – Glut sonrió coqueta y le lanzó un beso con la mano.

¡¿Amora?! "Encantadora" en élfico ¿Pero qué demonios significaba eso? Se preguntó Odín. No hace tanto, su hijo menor jugaba a invadir Jotunheim con soldados de madera y ahora se lo encontraba dedicando galanterías a las muchachas. ¡Si solo tenía catorce años!

- Me lo contaron los tres guerreros – insistió Thor, poco dispuesto a ceder.

Fandral, Hogun y Volstagg asintieron para confirmar las palabras de Thor.

- ¡Ahhhh! Entonces ¿Cómo vamos a dudar de tan distinguidas fuentes?

- ¡Es lo que todos cuentan! – la grave voz de Volstagg sonaba enérgica -. Que Sleipnir es el hijo de un mago y un caballo. Todo pasó cuando se construyeron las murallas de Asgard, hace muchos años. Un gigante dijo que las haría en tres estaciones con la ayuda de su caballo, Svadilfar, si a cambio le entregaban el sol, la luna y a la mujer más hermosa como pago. El Consejo iba a echarle de Asgard cuando un mago se les acercó y les convenció para que aceptasen la oferta. Les dijo que en ese tiempo era imposible hacer la obra y que cuando el gigante perdiese, la muralla les saldría gratis – siguió narrando acaloradamente –. Pero el caballo del gigante era mágico y hacía en un solo día el trabajo que diez hombres hacían en un mes y las murallas estaban casi acabadas antes de que terminará el plazo y todos se asustaron porque iban a perder a la dama Freya, al sol y a la luna. Fueron enfadados a ver al mago que les había convenció y le exigieron que arreglase la situación o le matarían por haberles engañado. El mago se asustó y dijo que lo arreglaría. Como era muy poderoso y ingenioso utilizó su magia para convertirse en una yegua y cuando el caballo la vio se fue corriendo tras ella y desapareció, dejando solo al gigante que no pudo terminar la muralla a tiempo. Después de un tiempo el mago regresó a Asgard y traía con él a un potro con ocho patas que había nacido al juntarse con el semental y el mago se lo entregó al Señor Odín para que fuese su caballo y le dijo que...

La risa de Loki interrumpió el relato de Volstagg.

- ¿Pero de verdad os creéis esa historia? – dijo cuando por fin pudo parar de reírse –. Puedo entender que los ignorantes se la crean, pero ¿Vosotros? ¿Es que no habéis aprendido nada en las clases de magia? Eso es imposible. Las transformaciones son estériles.

Thor miraba a su hermano con expresión confundida. Estaba claro que no comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo. Loki suspiró resignado.

- El hecho de que un hechicero pueda cambiar su apariencia para asemejarse a la de un animal no le convierte en uno. Es solo una ilusión creada por la magia. La forma exterior puede cambiar pero la esencia interior permanece inalterable porque es ahí donde reside la energía de un hechicero. Si cambiase, el mago perdería su magia. Lo que quiero decir con esto, es que un hombre, por muy mago que sea, no puede convertirse en una autentica yegua, solo parecerlo. Si bajo ese disfraz, se uniera con un semental, la semilla de este no crecería en su interior ya que su esencia sigue siendo la de un hombre ¿Entiendes?

Thor afirmó, no muy seguro.

- Además – continuó Loki con una sonrisa traviesa –. Digo yo, que si tan poderoso e ingenioso era el mago, bien podría haber encontrado otro modo de distraer al caballo que no fuera dejándose follar por él.

¡¿Pero qué clase de lenguaje era ese?! Pensó Odín espantado. Su hijo, siempre tan educado, empleando esas soeces palabras… su madre se enojará cuando lo descubra.

- A lo mejor le gustaba que se la metiesen.

¡De su hermano! De quien si no iba a aprenderlas.

Los chicos estallaron en risas, Glut fingió escandalizarse y Sif los miraba a todos exasperada.

- Pero entonces ¿Cómo nació Sleipnir? – preguntó Thor cuando las risas cesaron.

Loki se encendió con el gesto alegre que siempre iluminaba su rostro cuando, al final, todos aceptaban que EL tenía razón.

- Mi queridísimo hermano. Sleipnir es una criatura mágica nacida de la magia, por medio de hechizos, y no del…, digamos, modo habitual de unión con el que nacen todas las criaturas.

Loki estaba en lo cierto. Sleipnir surgió de la magia. De un hechizo Svartálfar formulado para crear al caballo perfecto, el más rápido y fuerte, capaz de galopar por tierra, agua y aire. El único hechizo de los elfos oscuros que los magos de Asgard fueron capaces de realizar con éxito hasta el momento.

- ¿Y tu cómo sabes eso?

Una buena pregunta ¿Cómo lo había descubierto su hijo? Ordenó mantener en secreto la creación del animal buscando que los enemigos de Asgard no conociesen sus progresos en el campo de la magia oscura. Para evitar preguntas curiosas de las gentes al ver el peculiar caballo, no solo por sus ocho patas sino por su extraordinaria rapidez y fuerza, utilizó un viejo cuento, conocido en los Nueve Reinos, sobre la construcción de unas murallas e hizo correr la voz de que esa historia sucedió en Asgard y que Sleipnir le fue entregado por aquel mago como muestra de sumisión ante su rey.

- Es por el pulso de energía que desprende Sleipnir. Es evidente que se trata de una criatura mágica y no de un ser natural, como el resto de los caballos.

- Yo no siento ningún pulso de los que hablas.

Thor no era el único, tampoco Odín sintió nunca lo que decía su hijo, ni los magos de Asgard lo habían mencionado.

- Eso es porque tienes la misma capacidad para sentir la magia que una piedra.

- No lo necesito – sonrió contento Thor –. Ya te tengo a ti. Cuando sea rey, te nombraré jefe de todos los magos de Asgard.

- Cuando seas rey, saldré corriendo de Asgard antes de que se caiga en pedazos – se burló cariñosamente Loki.

Thor dio un enérgico golpe a su hermano en el hombro, gesto que Loki devolvió. Esa era la señal de que la riña había terminado y ambos se rieron, juntos. Siguieron cabalgado, uno al lado del otro, pero ya no hablaban entre ellos. Su atención se dirigía hacia sus respectivos amigos, con los que conversaban animadamente.

Odín frunció el ceño ante esa imagen.

.

…

.

_El decrépito viejo se inclinaba con servilismo, mostrándose sumiso ante los señores del valle. Apenas era pellejos secos y huesos, tan liviano parecía que hasta la más leve brisa podría derribarlo._

_- Como sus Excelencias ven, ya soy anciano y las energías me están abandonando, pero mi caballo es fuerte y podrá realizar la empresa con facilidad… lo que pido no es mucho, nada que sus Señorías no tengan en abundancia. Apenas unas onzas de oro que brillen como el sol y unos puñados de plata del color de la luna. Mi peso es ligero y no será gravoso para sus Excelencias igualarlo con tan preciosos metales... ¡Y quizás una mujer! – exclamó apresurado, como si fuese una ocurrencia de último momento –. Que me cuide en los pocos años que me queda de vida – la lujuria brilló en los ojos del viejo al mirar a la muchacha pelirroja sentada en uno de los estrados -. A cambio construiré, antes de la llegada del próximo invierno, la muralla más alta y fuerte que nadie haya visto. Cerrará el paso a los valles y ni los Jotun ni su magia podrán atravesarla. Así los valles quedaran a salvo y sus Excelencias libres del mal que los amenaza._

_Mimir contenía su rabia para no arrojar a aquel desgraciado fuera de de la Sala del Consejo. No le irritaba que intentase engañarlos. Su burdo disfraz apenas lograba ocultar su verdadera forma, la de un gigante, y su codicioso truco no pretendía más que elevar el precio de su trabajo. Pedía su peso en oro y plata presentándose como un débil anciano pero una vez concluida la obra, llegado el momento del pago, volvería a su enorme cuerpo para sacar mejor provecho. Eso no importaba. Las minas de los valles eran prosperas y podían pagar el peso del gigante, y diez veces más, sin que sus vetas se resintiesen. No, lo que hacía hervir la sangre de Minir era saber que aquel depravado intentaba añadir a Angrboda al pago ¡A su hija! Debería expulsarlo de inmediato y advertirle de que no regresará a los valles si apreciaba su miserable vida... pero estaban desesperados y necesitaban a aquel maldito gigante._

_Cuatro años de luchas contra los Jotuns habían diezmado las fuerzas del los valles y a sus guerreros, agotados tras duras luchas por recuperar el Isen. La primavera y el verano, con la llegada del calor, les permitía ganar terrero, pero según avanzaba el otoño, cuando el hielo y la nieve fortalecían al enemigo, debían ceder todas las posiciones ganadas. Este último año había sido terrible. El sol quedó oculto durante meses y el viento sopló con fuerza, la nieve llegó mucho antes. Los caballos que no murieron de frio lo hicieron por la falta de alimentos. Los hombres, igual de débiles, hubieron de cargar sobre sus hombros con los equipos y las armas, perseguidos sin piedad por los Jotuns. Muchos cayeron, vencidos por el cansancio, para no levantarse más. Al final lograron refugiarse detrás del paso y, con muchos sacrificios, defenderlo hasta la llegada de la primavera, momento en que los Jotuns tuvieron que retirarse a zonas más frías. Ahora los exploradores traían noticias de que sus enemigos se estaban agrupando, en busca del asalto final. Les superaban en número y en fuerzas, __y entre todos se __despertó el temor a que los valles no aguantaran otro invierno... y__ para terminar de vencer la moral, el Isen había perdido a su joven señor. Le vieron cruzar el paso rumbo a Darkwood. Unos decían que se dirigía a su casa, a honrar a su familia muerta sin haber recibido un entierro digno y que pronto regresaría. Otros aseguraban que desapareció en dirección al sendero que une el bosque con el reino de Svartálfaheim, un camino que solo se abre a la magia de los señores del Isen y que permitía dejar los valles. El tiempo pasaba, los rumores seguían y las gentes del Isen se sentían abandonadas por aquel a quien juraron lealtad. _

___Mimir lamentaba su marcha pero debía admitir que, _regresara o no, en nada cambiaba la situación de los valles. Un solo hombre, todavía un niño, no evitaría el destino que les aguardaba. La realidad era que los valles no podrían detener a los Jotuns y para sobrevivir al próximo invierno su única opción era la que el gigante ofrecía. Construir una muralla que cerrase el paso y rogar que fuera lo suficientemente alta y fuerte como para contener el ataque de los Jotuns. Por eso trató de serenarse. Debía negociar con el gigante un precio que no incluyera a su hija o a la hija de otro hombre. Le ofrecería más oro y plata, esperando que su codicia venciese a sus instintos.

_- ¿Qué responden vuestras Excelencias ante mi oferta? – preguntó el gigante, ansioso de una respuesta._

_- Aceptamos. _

_Mimir se sobresaltó ¿Quién había hablado? Todos se volvieron hacia la voz. Era Loki._

_._


	12. Principio y fin

**Ragnarök - 12 - Principio y Fin**

.

La nieve se aferraba a las montañas, negándose a abandonar sus cimas, pero en las laderas el sol comenzaba a fundirla y cientos de arroyos serpenteaban entre el abrupto terreno, cayendo en magníficas cascadas o con la arrolladora fuerza de un torrente, desembocando en el Isen, cuyas aguas volvían a correr al verse libres del hielo que las aprisionó durante el invierno. Holder veía feliz la llegada de la primavera. Antes, las altas montañas le parecieron los muros de una prisión, un lugar estéril en donde habrían de exiliarse para escapar de la furia de Asgard y Alfheim. Pero el calor despertaba la vida en el valle, las praderas se cubrían de hierba, tupida y fresca, en la que pastaban los animales y las ramas de los árboles florecían prometiendo sus frutos en el otoño. Era una tierra dura pero generosa si aprendías a vivir bajo sus reglas.

Agazapado detrás de un matorral, inmóvil junto a un remanso, esperaba que alguna criatura fuera a beber de sus tranquilas aguas. No tardó en aparecer un joven corzo que, inexperto, no advirtió su presencia escondida y corrió sediento hasta el arroyo. Holder tensó el arco y disparó la flecha, clavándola con fuerza en el costado del animal que cayó abatido, agitándose en breves espasmos hasta quedar inmóvil. Abandonó los arbustos, acercándose a su presa. Estaba muerta. Se arrodilló y con el cuchillo de montería, de hoja ancha y gruesa, le abrió la panza para extraer las vísceras. Era más fácil limpiarlo mientras el cuerpo estaba caliente y sería más ligero de transportar.

Holder se había convertido en un experto cazador. Mientras vivió en Alfheim nunca probó la carne, los elfos de luz solo comen los alimentos que ofrece la tierra, siempre abundantes en sus cálidos bosques, pero después de sufrir los severos inviernos del valle, cuando los frutos escasean hasta volverse inexistente y no encuentras comida en la tierra congelada, había superado todos los reparos. Era necesario para que Nanna y él pudieran sobrevivir... además, ellos ya no se regían por las costumbres de Alfheim. Eran elfos del Valle del Isen, al igual que lo sería su hijo, libres para decidir sus propios actos.

Cuando hubo terminado de limpiar al animal lo cargó sobre sus hombros, satisfecho con la cacería. Tendrían carne suficiente durante varias semanas. En los últimos días notaba a Nanna algo indispuesta y aunque ella nunca se quejaba, prefería permanecer a su lado hasta verla de nuevo recobrada. De regreso a casa encontró un pequeño arbusto de camelias que luchaba por crecer, sus finas ramitas salpicadas de flores blancas como la nieve. Cortó una, seguro de que luciría más bonita entrelazada al oscuro cabello de su esposa. Siguió su camino, entre las jovenes hayas que pronto creceran para formar un hermoso bosque. El bosque de Darkwood. Allí, en medio en un claro, construyeron su hogar con la ayuda de Ivaldi, el enano. Le conocieron en sus viajes al Bosque Oscuro de Svartálfaheim, de donde trajeron los arboles, y en seguida les unió una gran amistad. Les prestó su ayuda en los momentos de mayor necesidad y siempre estarían en deuda con él.

Había llegado a la casa construida en oscura piedra de basalto pero, antes de entrar, se dirigió al cobertizo de madera que les servía de despensa. Colgó al animal de un gancho. Lo dejaría allí un par de días antes de despiezarlo, la carne de caza tiene mejor sabor si se la deja reposar, eso también lo aprendió de Ivaldi. Después se quitó las ropas manchadas de sangre y se lavó a conciencia. Olía a corzo tras haberlo llevado sobre sus hombros y Nanna estaba muy sensible a los olores. Se vistió con ropas limpias y entró en la casa, en busca de su mujer. La halló dormida, recostada en el lecho, la contraventa del cuarto cerrada dejando que el contorno de su cuerpo fuera dibujado por la suave luz azul de aquel extraño cubo que su mujer llamaba Tesseract. En los últimos días lo sacaba con frecuencia de su escondite para que el niño creciera sintiendo la energía de los Svartálfar, lo único que quedaba ya de su pueblo, pues Nanna, aunque hubiera nacido en Alfheim, tenía sangre de los elfos oscuros corriendo pura por sus venas. Y ahora su hijo la heredaría de su madre.

Se acercó en silencio a la cama, acostándose junto a su esposa, abrazándola con cuidado sin querer despertarla. En Alfheim conocían la historia de sus hermanos Svartálfar. Su rey Malekith, el mayor hechicero de todos los elfos, deseaba aprender los secretos del Yggdrasil y buscaba incansable nuevos conjuros y poderosas runas que le abrieran las puertas del saber. La búsqueda, en principio inocente, se volvió egoísta según descubría el poder que los nuevos conocimentos podían proporcionarle. Su magia se tornó tenebrosa y sus deseos crueles. La ambición le devoraba el corazón, corrompiendo su alma. Subyugó a los elfos oscuros, obligándolos a seguirle por el sombrío camino que había iniciado. Los elfos de luz ya no iban a Svartálfaheim. El reino de sus hermanos, antes siempre hospitalario, se convirtió en un lugar peligroso en el que nadie osaban adentrarse.

Pero lo que muy pocos conocían, era la historia del Bosque Oscuro y su triste final. En él se refugiaron aquellos que lograron escapar de la codicia de su rey, encantándolo para que nada malvado atravesara sus fronteras, solo quien supiera ver la belleza de la vida podía llegar al corazón del bosque. Dentro, se prepararon para la lucha, forjando armas con las que combatir al rey maldito y recuperar sus tierras. Resistieron durante años pero, al final, el poder de Malekith creció tanto que no necesitó adentrarse en el bosque para destruirlos. Con sus negras artes invocó un poderoso maleficio que cayó sobre ellos, haciendo que la vida de los elfos oscuros se detuviera para siempre. Todo paró. Los guerreros en su entrenamiento, hombres y mujeres en el trabajo, niños mientras jugaban… y después se desvanecieron, borrados en un instante, como si jamás hubieran existido.

Pero el hechizo no pudo hacerlos desaparecer por completo. Quizás fue el horror ante la muerte lo que hizo que la magia de los Svartálfar se uniera, juntándose en un mismo punto. En aquel espantoso momento, mientras morían, se creó el Tesseract. Allí, encerrado en aquel pequeño espacio, se concentraba la energía de todos los que vivieron en el Bosque Oscuro... de todos menos de uno. Gerda, la madre de Nanna, fue la única que sobrevivió a aquel día.

Es curioso como los caprichos de otros pueden marcar nuestras vidas. Así le ocurrió a Gerda. Había perdido a su esposo en la guerra contra Malekith cuando descubrió que se encontraba en cinta y buscando sentirse cerca del hombre al que amó, fue a la laguna en donde se citaron por primera vez. Allí, sentada junto a la orilla, recordando tiempos felices, se consolaba sabiendo que una vida nacería de su unión. Pero esas aguas eran mágicas, gemelas de otras que se hallaban en Alfheim, y quiso el destino que Frey, el Vanir que gobernaba sobre los elfos de luz, viese a Gerda a través de las aguas, pensativa y triste, más hermosa que ninguna otra mujer y sin importarle su nombre o condición ansió tomarla por esposa. Buscó un emisario que le transmitiera sus deseos y este no tardó en encontrarla, explicándole el ardiente amor que había despertado en su señor. Ofendida, Gerda rechazó la propuesta pero el heraldo insistió, tratando de engatusarla con manzanas de oro y anillos mágicos, prometiéndole posición y riquezas cada vez mayores, como si ella fuera una cortesana que utilizara los reparos solo para aumentar el precio. Siguió negándose hasta que el hombre, furioso por tanto desprecio, la amenazó con un hechizo. Entonces se asustó, temerosa de que la magia dañase a la pequeña vida que llevaba dentro, y cedió en contra de sus sentimientos a la petición de matrimonio. Abandonó el bosque para convertirse en esposa de Frey. A este no pareció importarle que la niña nacida meses más tarde no tuviera ninguna semejanza con él y la aceptaba elogiando el parecido con su madre.

No regresó al Bosque Oscuro hasta pasado un año, con Nanna en sus brazos, queriendo mostrar a su hija el que debería haber sido su hogar, pero no quedaba nadie. Las viviendas vacías eran el único testimonio de que antes hubo granjas y pueblos llenos de vida. Allí, en el silencio del bosque, sintió una poderosa llamada y buscó hasta encontrar el origen. Era el Tesseract. Utilizando su magia, tan afín a la del cubo que este respondía a sus peticiones, supo del amargo destino de su pueblo y que aquel objeto, la reliquia creada con la energía de los elfos oscuros, necesitaba ser escondido para que no cayese en manos extrañas que intentarían utilizar su enorme poder. Gerda no le contó a nadie lo sucedido en el bosque y solo cuando Nanna hubo crecido, compartió con ella el secreto, enseñándole que el Tesseract algún día sería suyo, no para usarlo sino para protegerlo. Un legado de familia que debía pasar a sus hijos igual que Gerda se lo pasaba a ella.

Nanna lo llevó consigo, escondido en su equipaje, cuando fue conducida a Asgard y lo llevó consigo, oculto entre sus ropas, mientras vagaban por los Nueve Reinos. Solo ahora, en la seguridad del valle y ante la llegada de su hijo, se permitía sacarlo de su continuo encierro. Le decía a Holder que el niño debía aprender a controlar el poder del Tesseract y que custodiarlo entrañaba un gran compromiso. Él reía suavemente por las preocupaciones de su mujer, respondiendole que al menos esperase a que naciera antes de agobiarlo con responsabilidades. Bajó la mano en una suave caricia hasta el vientre de Nanna, apenas hinchado en el comienzo del embarazo. Si, pronto llegaría. Ya se imaginaba a su pequeño correteando por Darkwood, la piel pálida, el pelo negro y los ojos del hermoso azul de su madre. Un pequeño elfo oscuro. Le enseñaría a cazar y a luchar y de su madre aprenderá a dominar la magia de los de su linaje.

Holder escuchó unos fuertes golpes, llamaban a la puerta con impaciencia. Se levantó rápido para acallarlos antes de que despertaran a Nanna. Sería Ivaldi que regresaba de reconocer el paso. Un mes atrás descubrieron como el rio Isen había abierto un desfiladero entre las montañas que cerraban el valle por el norte. El paso, largo y estrecho, conducía a otros valles más cálidos donde la primavera hacía tiempo que reinaba. Decidieron explorarlos pero al conocer el estado de Nanna prefirió quedarse a su lado. Ivaldi partió acompañado de otros miembros de su clan y con algunos elfos que llegaron recientemente decididos a prestar ayuda, leales a la princesa y a su antiguo capitán. Algunos ya hablaban, entre bromas, de traer a sus familias y asentarse en el valle.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a los hombres riendo y con las mochilas rebosantes de piedras. Sin decir nada Ivaldi le tendió dos de ellas, una relucía dorada al sol, otra deslumbraba blanca. Oro y plata. Habían encontrado depósitos de los preciados metales. Holder miraba las rocas abrumado. Si pudieran explotar los yacimientos no tendrían que conformarse con sobrevivir, podían crear pueblos, ciudades, ¡quizás hasta un nuevo reino! donde vivir libres de los caprichos de los reyes, donde todas las voces fueran escuchadas y los deseos de unos pocos no gobernasen a la mayoría. Sería un nuevo comienzo.

.

…

.

_Los asistentes miraban confusos a los señores de los Valles, sin entender que sucedía. Todos conocían las normas por las que se rigen los consejos y la insólita conducta de Loki no se ajustaba a ellas. Cada señor debía representar a su valle, defendiendo los deseos de su pueblo. Los cuatro hablaban en el consejo y si no había acuerdo, debatían hasta que la mayoría acordaba una postura común. Entonces, y solo entonces, la decisión era aprobada y los cuatro valles juraban acatarla. Así fue desde el principio y todos lo sabían. _

_Loki también lo sabía. Acompañó a sus padres en suficientes consejos como para saber lo que se esperaba de él. Debió sentarse en el estrado reservado para el Señor del Isen y rebatir hasta que se pactara un acuerdo. Sabía que en el consejo, un solo valle no hablaba por los cuatro y que él no podía aceptar por todos la oferta del gigante. Sabía que como representante del Isen, su obligación era respetar la voluntad de los suyos y no defender su propia opinión… pero los consejos son para tiempo de paz, cuando el mayor problema de los valles es si bajar la producción de las minas para aumentar el valor del metal o admitir a los extranjeros que solicitan refugio en sus tierras. Ahora estaban en guerra. Su deber era actuar y hacerlo rápido porque el tiempo corría en su contra. Iban a necesitar mucho más que un muro para detener a los Jotuns. _

_Loki avanzó hasta su asiento, intentando que sus pasos fueran seguros. Sentía los ojos de todos fijos en él. Debía mostrarse fuerte, firme, que nadie viera una sombra de indecisión en sus movimientos. Se sentó con aplomó, las piernas abiertas, ocupando el mayor espacio posible. El escaño se fabricó pensando que lo ocupase un hombre y él todavía no había cumplido los quince años, se sentía pequeño en aquella ornamentada silla._

_- Construirás la muralla con doble lienzo, distando entre uno y otro trescientos pies, y lo harás en el lugar que te indique – Quiso dar un tono grave a su voz pero continuaba sonando suave. Al menos había perdido el timbre aguado que tuvo hasta no hace mucho. _

_Un rumor indignado se oyó de los estrados ocupados por el Isen, contrarios a la construcción de la muralla. Cerrar el paso significaba abandonar el Valle a los Jotuns. Esperaban esa medida de los otros valles, demasiado asustados por el enemigo para continuar la lucha, pero no imaginaban que su propio Señor lo apoyase. Loki trató de ignorar las miradas heridas de su gente._

_- Eso son dos murallas y no una – el gigante mostró los dientes mellados en una mueca grotesca – pero tendrás lo que deseas si me das lo que pido - Volvió a recorrer los asientos con ojos lascivos, sabia que no le concederian a la pelirroja pero entre los del Isen había una bonita rubia. Esa le valdría igualmente._

_- Si las acabas en el plazo acordado, así será._

_El gigante asintió y sin más, abandonó el consejo. Sus zancadas eran largas y enérgicas, olvidando ya la ilusión de debilidad, orgulloso creyendo que había engañado a aquel estúpido joven. Que sonriera, pensaba Loki, en breve se la borraría del rostro. _

_Y de pronto fue como si una tormenta estallara en la sala. Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras Loki habló, quizás demasiado sorprendidos para reaccionar, pero la marcha del gigante rompió el bloqueo y ahora discutían a voces. Los que se resistían a la construccion de la muralla contra los que estaban a favor. Unos decían que recuperar terreno en el valle del Isen y mantener a los jotuns alejados del paso era la unica opcion. Otros defendían la construcción de la muralla asegurando que los mantendría a salvo. Los había que, dudando de la resistencia del muro y seguros de que luchar era un locura, pedían un valiente que cruzase el sendero de Darkwood y rogara auxilio a los demás Reinos, recordando que uno de ellos, Asgard, poseía un puente maravilloso que permitiría evacuar los valles antes de la llegada del ataque. _

_Loki los oía discutir, sentado en aquel escaño que le quedaba grande, sabiendo que nada de eso funcionaría. Ya no podía luchar a campo abierto. Perdieron demasiados soldados y las estaciones frías eran cada año más largas, pronto solo habría inviernos en el valle del Isen. Cerrar el paso era trabajo inútil, la muralla no soportaría el constante ataque de los Jotuns o si lo hacían, caerían con el deshielo de la primavera, cuando el rio se desbordase arrastraría el muro con la misma facilidad que destrozaba las presas de los castores. Nadie les prestará auxilio. ¿Acaso olvidaban quien creó los valles? Renegados. Hombres y mujeres que cansados de ser siervos buscaron ser libres. Los mismos reyes que un día se vieron despreciados no vendrían en su ayuda. _

_Mientras regresaba del Isen, deseando vengar a su familia y a su tierra, Loki pensó un plan que entonces le pareció perfecto. Luchar. Pero no en el valle, donde el enemigo gozaba de ventaja, sino en el paso, en el que fácilmente podrían contrarrestar su inferioridad numérica con dos murallas. La primera con una estrecha puerta que permitiera el paso de los Jotuns pero limitando su número, impidiendo así que les atacaran con todo su ejército. La segunda debía proporcionar a los guerreros del valle un lugar seguro tras el que organizarse, guardar armas y equipos, curar a los heridos y descansar. El espacio entre los dos muros sería el campo de batalla. Lucharían apoyándose unos a otros, no como individuos sino como una sola fuerza que superaría a la de sus enemigos._

_Pero ahora dudaba, su plan necesitaba que los valles estuvieran unidos y solo había logrado crear caos, unos contra otros, pensó abatido. A su lado, oculto en la bolsa que llevaba a la cintura, el Tesseract le susurraba a través de su magia, tratando de consolarle. Le prometía prestarle su fuerza para destruir a sus enemigos, Loki les guiaría y ellos los harían caer despedazados. O juntos crearían un portal a otro reino, tan grande que permitiera abandonar los valles con rapidez, no como el pequeño sendero de Darkwood por el que apenas pasaban un puñado de hombres._

_Debía calmarse. El Tesseract había despertado notando su agitación y por muy tentadoras que fueran sus promesas, pensar en utilizarle era la peor idea de todas. Él no podría controlar la energía del cubo y si esta quedaba libre dañaría al Yggdrasil, quebrando sus ramas, abriendo huecos por los que entrarían el vacio y la oscuridad que siempre acechaban, a la espera de una oportunidad para llegar hasta las raíces y helar el árbol. El Ragnarök. La destrucción de todo. Loki no haría eso. Había que odiar mucho para querer verlo todo destruido, él solo odiaba a los Jotuns._

_Respiró profundamente, serenando su mente como le había enseñado su madre. Bajo el pulso firme de su magia el cubo se fue sosegando hasta quedar de nuevo dormido. No usaría el Tesseract. Era mejor dejar a las almas descansar._

_Miró la sala. La discusión continuaba y nadie llegaba a acuerdos. Quizás no había solución, pensó. Quizás los valles estuvieron condenados desde el principio. Quizás este fuera el fin._


	13. Amigos y honor

**Ragnarök - 13 - Amigos y honor**

.

Habían llegado al Bifrost. Abajo, el océano se estrellaba con fuerza contra los pilares del puente pero este soportaría todos los golpes, siempre dispuesto a cumplir con su labor… al igual que su guardián. Heimdal los esperaba, vestido con armadura completa, empuñando ceremoniosamente la espada que abría el Bifrost. Thor recordaba haberle visto muchas veces en aquella misma postura mientras lo observaba todo con ojos atentos, buscando señales de los enemigos de Asgard. Cuando eran pequeños, Loki y él jugaban a escabullirse de su mirada para llegar al borde del puente, donde el mar se derrumba al vacío, y desde allí arrojaban las cosas que habían ido recogiendo por el camino, entonces Heimdal los descubría y los expulsaba del puente sin decir nada, les bastaba una mirada para saber que debían marcharse. Era un juego divertido, nunca entendió por qué a Loki dejó de gustarle.

- Id dentro mientras hablo con Heimdal. En breve estaremos con vosotros para mostraros los prodigios del puente.

Así que al final no era un día sin estudios, pensó Thor decepcionado, solo habían cambiado historia de los nueve reinos por clase práctica en el Bifrost. No era una gran mejoría. El puente le liaba, confundido con tanta teoría, pero se conformó con haber conseguido una mañana al aire libre cabalgando con sus amigos, eso había sido divertido. Saludó al guardián con una amplia sonrisa recibiendo una breve cabezada como respuesta, continuaba igual de silencioso, y los demás le siguieron dentro de la gran cúpula. Thor miraba a su alrededor, observando el mecanismo, intentando comprender su funcionamiento antes de que se lo explicaran. Quería dar a Padre una buena impresión.

- ¡Loki! – Llamó a su hermano - ¿Qué es esto? – señalando las formas circulares que llenaban los muros.

- Son puertas. Cada una abre en dirección a un reino diferente, uniéndolo a través del puente con Asgard.

- ¿Estás seguro? – No parecía una puerta ¿Dónde estaba la manilla para abrirla?

Loki suspiró.

- Sí, estoy seguro

- Hay más de nueve – Notó Sif.

- Eso es porque algunos dicen que hay más de nueve reinos – Amora se había acercado a Thor y posaba la mano sobre su brazo – Ocultos, apartados de nuestro alcance, pero allí están. ¿Quieres que te muestre los secretos del puente, mi príncipe?

Su voz era insinuante, parecía prometer algo más que tediosas explicaciones, así que Thor asintió encantado, dejando que Amora le guiase a través de la sala.

- No sé como la soportas – Gruño Sif. No le gustaba la forma en que parecía jugar con los dos hermanos, tan pronto caminaba del brazo de Thor, riendo sus gracias, que se volvía para guiñar un ojo a Loki.

- Es divertida. No seas tan dura con ella, seguro que podríais llegar a ser buenas amigas.

Sif le miró, ni Loki creía lo que acababa de decir.

- Lo que te puedo asegurar - intervino Fandral – es que no me importaría divertirme con ella – Sus ojos seguían el movimiento de las caderas de la muchacha al andar.

- Te agradecería que no hablases así de Amora – Le cortó Od.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es tu novia?

- Es mi amiga y eso es suficiente. No consentiré que la faltes el respeto.

Los dos se conocían desde pequeños, hijos de los jefes tribales del norte de Asgard, vinieron a la capital cuando Odín los eligió para educarse junto a Thor. Amora se adaptó rápido, conquistada por los lujos de la cuidad, pero Od aún añoraba las montañas de su tierra.

- Entonces no debería vestir así.

- Entonces tú deberías callarte.

Od se encaró con Fandral, mirándole fijamente, retándole a que continuara hablando.

- Vale. Suficiente – medió Loki – Fandral no ha querido ofenderla.

- Por supuesto que no – su sonrisa dejaba claro que lo que quería de Amora era otra cosa bien distinta.

Pero Loki ya arrastraba a Od lejos. Desde la discusión por Sleipnir no paraban de lanzarse pullas, sería mejor separarlos.

- Lleva semanas mirándola y diciéndole groserías

- No hagas caso, es solo un bocazas.

Od no respondió, buscando a Fandral con la mirada. Ojala pase algo, deseó Loki, o estos dos acabarán peleándose.

.

- Lo siento, mi señor, pero no puedo verlos – Contestó Heimdal respetuoso. Algo ocultaba la visión de los que se habían reunido en el llamado valle del Isen - Solo puedo decir que doce enanos y cuatro elfos partieron dos semanas atrás para explorar esas tierras y después regresaron apresuradamente.

Odín asintió pensativo, preguntándose si avisar a Alfheim. En principio no parecía grave, solo cuatro elfos, pero nunca sabes que pueden provocar esos pequeños actos de rebeldía. No importaba tanto el número como el hecho de que Frey prohibió ayudar a los fugitivos y algunos estaban desobedeciendo. Los mantendría vigilados y si aument….

OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

¡PERO QUE ERA ESO! Los pensamientos de Odín se paralizaron al escuchar un pavoroso sonido, profundo y grave como un lamento, tan fuerte que hacía vibrar el aire ¡hasta el mismo Bifrost parecía temblar! El estruendo resonaba a través de la cúpula, amplificando el sonido y aumentando su volumen, para que llegase hasta la misma Asgard ¡ERA LA LLAMADA DE ALERTA!

Odín y Heimdal corrieron al interior de la cúpula, en donde Thor hacía sonar Gjallorhon, el cuerno que anunciaba la llegada del enemigo.

.

…

.

_Al final el consejo si llegó a un acuerdo. Loki quedaría apartado de las reuniones hasta que mostrara un comportamiento digno, mientras, Ull representaría al valle del Isen. Extendió el brazo con fuerza y arrojó el cuchillo, el mango chocó contra la madera cayendo al suelo. ¡Maldita sea! Hoy nada le salía bien. Tras la marcha del gigante, los señores de los valles no le dejaron hablar. Mimir le reprochó iracundo el acuerdo ¿Con que derecho se creía para ofrecer a una doncella como pago? Pero si trataba de explicarle que no pensaba cumplirlo, seguro que se enojaría aún más, acusándole de faltar a su palabra y de no tener honor. Lo que no tenía era tierra, ¡Ni familia! Los Jotuns se lo quitaron a traición y el tenía que luchar con honor. ¡Pues no pensaba hacerlo!, haría todo lo necesario para acabar con ellos y proteger lo poco que le quedaba, fuera honorable o no. Las nueve hermanas se mostraron tan intratables como siempre, a cual más arrogante, insistiendo en que se permitiera a su hijo buscar ayuda. Sí, que se fuera. Con suerte se perdería y no regresaría más. Nunca se llevó bien con Heimdal y el tiempo no mejoraba la relación. Escueto en palabras, observando incansable con aquellos ojos dorados que parecían querer ver tus pensamientos más ocultos. Le ponía los pelos de punta. Al menos Ivaldi no dijo mucho, solo que si quería construir una muralla, él y sus enanos podrían haberlo hecho sin tanto alboroto. Pero su plan necesitaba que Ivaldi fabricase armas, no que perdiera el tiempo amontonando piedras. Ahora todo daba igual, nadie iba a escucharle. Recogió los cinco cuchillos y se alejó diez pasos. Sujetó la hoja del primero entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, apuntó hacía la diana, y lanzó. _

.

…

.

La hoja se clavó en el centro de la diana. Sabía que su hermano lanzaba cuchillos siempre que se enfadaba pero Thor no entendía porque estaba enojado. Eran ellos los que tenían motivos para enfadarse con él y no al revés ¡Le había cortado el pelo a Sif! Su amiga despertó esta mañana con la cabeza completamente rapada. Furiosa, fue a enfrentarse con Loki, segura de que era obra suya. Thor no pudo oír lo que hablaron pero desde entonces la muchacha no dejaba de llorar. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Sif no tenía la culpa de lo que paso en el Bifrost. Loki no debió mentir a padre.

- Tienes que disculparte con ella. – Dijo enérgico, con la autoridad que le daba ser el mayor.

Pero Loki ni siquiera le miró. Lanzó otro cuchillo, clavándolo junto al primero. Entonces recordó que su hermano mintió para protegerle. Cuando padre le encontró haciendo sonar el Gjallorhon montó en cólera. Se lo arrancó de las manos llamándole imprudente y loco ¿Acaso no sabía que el cuerno solo debía sonar ante un peligro? La llamada habría sembrado el pánico en Asgard, creyendo que eran atacados. Claro que lo sabía, no era idiota, pero Amora le dijo que únicamente Heimdal podía utilizarlo. Había sido un juego, una apuesta tonta, empezaron con insinuaciones y terminaron acordando que si lograba que el cuerno emitiese algún sonido ella le daría un beso. ¿Cómo podía imaginar que sonaría tan fuerte?

- Mira, quizás parte de la culpa sea mía –dijo ablandado por los remordimientos - Pero no tenías que haberte metido.

Otro cuchillo se hundió en la diana. Tratando de calmar a padre, Loki contó que había visto una enorme sombra acercándose y creyendo que eran Jotuns, le dijo a Thor que tocase el cuerno para prevenir a todos. Padre los miró exasperado, gruñendo que las Nornas le habían condenado con dos hijos estúpidos en lugar de uno. Como castigo tendrían que disculparse ante las gentes de Asgard por su inconsciencia... y en eso habría quedado todo si no fuera porque Sif, nerviosa ante la mirada de Padre, no pudo evitar confesar la verdad. Thor pensó que volvería a estallar, culpándole del escándalo, sin embargo, miró fijamente a Loki y le preguntó a quien protegía. Su hermano comenzó a hablar, explicando que solo fue una broma pero padre le interrumpió con la misma pregunta y Loki volvió a contestar la misma respuesta. Entonces padre soltó un rugido feroz, igual que daría un oso cuando algún imprudente lo irrita, que hizo callar a su hermano. Padre le gritó que si no era capaz de decir la verdad entonces debería permanecer callado e hizo magia. Loki no diría palabra mientras no respondiese a la pregunta. Thor no comprendió la insistencia de padre ¿acaso no era evidente que su hermano le protegía a él?

El regreso a Asgard fue tenso, nadie habló y Loki mantuvo la boca cerrada como si tuviera los labios cosidos con hilo… pero el viaje no fue nada en comparación con lo que sucedió en palacio. Las voces salían de la cámara de sus padres, el fuerte tono de su padre exclamando que no lo toleraría un solo momento más y a su madre suplicando que recapacitara. Cuando les llamaron por la mañana, Thor temía lo peor. Su padre parecía cansado tras la noche de discusión pero para su sorpresa, el castigo no solo no había empeorado, él debía seguir disculpándose ante toda Asgard, sino que Loki quedaba libre de hacerlo y se le retiró el hechizo. Entonces, se preguntaba Thor, por qué seguía disgustado y por qué lo había pagado con Sif.

- No sé de qué te quejas. Yo tendré que estar toda la tarde pidiendo perdón mientras tú lo pasas bien con tus amigos. – Por cierto, pensó ¿Dónde estaban? Amora aun le debía el beso.

Un cuchillo se hundió con fuerza, hasta el mango, en la diana. Su hermano continuaba obstinadamente sin mirarle. Thor ya empezaba a cansarse de tanta cabezonería.

- Muy bien, haz lo que quieras. Pero que sepas que no podréis venir con nosotros hasta que no te disculpes con Sif.

Thor se alejó, caminando hacía sus amigos. Si su hermano quería tirar cuchillos sin decir palabra, que lo hiciera pero él no seguiría soportando sus caprichos. Los tres guerreros rodeaban a Sif, tratando de animarla. Un velo cubría su cabeza, ocultando el desastre.

- ¿Ha dicho por qué lo hizo? – Preguntó Hogun.

- No

- Será cosa de magos, son gente extraña. No te preocupes Sif – dijo Volstagg – pronto volverá a crecerte y estarás igual de hermosa.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla. No lloraba por el pelo de oro, en realidad nunca le gustó, pero en su cabeza todavía resonaba el insulto de Loki. Traidora, la llamó. En el norte, de donde eran Amora y Od, a las mujeres que traicionaban a los suyos se las cortaba el pelo como escarnio público… pero ella no era una traidora, solo actuó del modo que creyó correcto. Pronto prestaría juramento como guerrera y debía comportarse con dignidad ¿Qué honor tendría si permitiera una mentira? Aunque Loki la acusara, ella no tenía la culpa de que el Rey hubiera expulsado a sus amigos de Asgard.

Desde lejos, vio como Loki lanzaba el último cuchillo.

.

…

.

_Este también se clavó en el centro de la diana. ¡Los cinco! Iba a recogerlos cuando escuchó pasos, alguien se acercaba y por el sonido enérgico de su caminar, no parecía contento. Otro que vendría a reprocharle lo que había hecho._

_- ¡TÚ! – Angrboda le señaló con el dedo, furiosa – Más te vale que la escenita del consejo sea parte de un esquema magistral que nos sorprenda a todas porque si no, te pondremos uno de nuestros vestidos y te entregaremos a ti al gigante.- Amora asintió con firmeza, mostrando que compartía plenamente la idea._

_- Vamos, calmaos. Seguro que hay una buena razón que explique lo que ha pasado ¿verdad? – Od esperó su respuesta. _

_- La hay. Vamos a luchar _

_Los cuatro se miraron un largo momento, en silencio, valorando sus palabras._

_- Vas a estar guapísimo con mi vestido verde – Dijo por fin Amora_

_- No, no, no, no... Espera, es una buena idea. Ya veréis como funciona._

_Le rodearon mientras Loki, arrodillado en el suelo, dibujaba esquemas sobre la tierra, queriendo explicarles el modo en que lucharían, más confiado en el éxito de su plan sabiendo que sus amigos estaban, como siempre, a su lado. _


	14. Qué es la batalla

**Ragnarök -14 - Qué es la batalla**

**.**

Odín veía con satisfacción como sus hijos cuchicheaban entre ellos, Thor intentaba contener la sonrisa por algún comentario de Loki mientras mantenía la posición de firmes. De nuevo Juntos, como siempre habían estado. A los pocos días de su pelea todo quedó perdonado y ahora hablaban del cabello de Sif como si solo hubiera sido una broma. Thor afirmaba entre risas que su hermano hizo un gran favor a su amiga pues tras cortarle el pelo volvió a crecer con su color natural, un bonito castaño oscuro, que la favorecía enormemente. A juzgar por el gesto desabrido de la muchacha, ella no parecía agradecerlo en absoluto pero Odin no dudaba que su hijo menor supiera ganársela de nuevo.

Alineados en la arena de prácticas, bajo el sol de la tarde, aún sucios por el entrenamiento, esperaban a que el instructor diese por finalizada la clase, sin embargo, el hombre recorría la fila lentamente, de abajo arriba, sin decir palabra, dedicando a cada chico una severa mirada, hasta quedar frente a Thor. Odín sonrió, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuacion. Hoy, antes de acabar los ejercicios, aprenderán donde reside la grandeza del guerrero.

- Un guerrero debe ser fuerte – comenzó a hablar - el primero en entrar en batalla y el último en abandonarla.

Volvió la vista hacia Loki.

- Sus acciones deben ser francas y directas, no ocultas bajo engañosas palabras.

- Un guerrero – caminó hasta Sif - debe superar sus límites y los límites que otros le imponen.

- Debe vencer sus debilidades. La gula – miró a Volstagg – la vanidad – Fandral – la suficiencia – Hogun – Desterrar de su espíritu las flaquezas que le hacen débil y prepararse con toda su ansia para el combate. Porque el hombre – continuó – ha nacido para luchar y es como se le define mejor, diciendo que es un guerrero nato y que su vida, desde el principio al fin, no es sino una batalla. Grabad estas palabras en vuestra mente. No encontrareis mayor honor ni gloría mejor que la que proporciona la lucha.

.

…

.

_Era ya avanzada la tarde y los hombres se agrupaban en la explanada. Los jóvenes escuderos corrían a revisar el equipo, comprobando la firmeza de los escudos y el filo de las lanzas, mientras los soldados se preparaban para la batalla. No vestirían la armadura completa, todo cubiertos de acero, únicamente las piezas justas para que el peso excesivo no dificultara sus movimientos. Sobre las ropas de cuero se colocaron la pesada coraza, cerrando cinchas y hebillas, uniendo el peto con el espaldar. Solo los que empuñaban la lanza añadieron una hombrera en su derecha que les protegería el hombro de las astas de sus compañeros. Después iban las grebas, también de acero, cubriendo la pierna desde la rodilla al tobillo. Se vendaron las manos, buscando prevenir lesiones en las muñecas para luego ajustar las correas de los brazales. Por último, se ponían el casco con la visera aún alzada, no la bajarían hasta la orden de formación._

_Una vez puestas todas las protecciones, tomaban las armas. La mitad de los hombres cogían el escudo, el resto la lanza. Ambos sumaban a su equipo una espada, que unos sujetaban a la cintura y otros fijaban a la espalda mediante el tahalí, así la hoja no les estorbaría durante la lucha. Muchos guardaban puñales entre los brazales o el caño de la bota. Algunos enanos añadían, junto a la espada del cinto, un pequeño hacha. Todos sabían que cuando empezara la autentica batalla, el metal de sus armaduras y el filo de las armas sería lo único que los separaría de la muerte._

_Era entonces, vestidos y armados, el momento de formar el batallón. Los escudos, grandes piezas circulares de madera forrada de hierro, cubrían a los soldados desde los hombros hasta las rodillas y se acoplaban unos a otros creando un muro de acero. Entre los que sujetaban el escudo había espacio suficiente para que un hombre armado con lanza ocupase ese lugar. Así se alternaban, escudo y lanza, escudo y lanza, en una línea continua de cuarenta hombres. Detrás formaba otra línea con los soldados en igual posición y detrás otra. A partir de la cuarta fila solo se ocupaban los puestos de los escudos pues desde tan lejos, las lanzas se volvían inservibles al no poder alcanzar al enemigo. Habitualmente, el batallón lo formaban diez filas de escudos pero hoy no había hombres suficientes para nada más que cinco._

_Todos ocupaban ya sus puestos, tensos, esperando la llegada del oponente. Los oían próximos, los pasos cada vez más cercanos, cada vez más rápidos, cogiendo velocidad para que el impacto fuera mayor. Sonó el primer toque de cuerno, señal que anunciaba la cercanía del combate. Los hombres bajaron las viseras de los casco cubriéndose el rostro, los ojos desaparecieron tras la sombra del acero. Segundo toque de cuerno. El batallón se compactó. No había huecos entre las filas, los escudos se apoyaban con fuerza contra la espalda del compañero, los pies firmemente plantados en la tierra. Las lanzas bajadas, la primera línea completamente horizontal, las otras subían en ángulo para alcanzar más altura, igual que las púas de un erizo cuando es atacado. Sonó el tercer toque pero quedó ahogado por el sonido de los que se acercaban. Los gritos feroces llenaban el aire, el ruido de las armas al ser desenvainadas, la carrera desordenada… y luego llegó el impacto, las dos fuerzas chocando, un golpe tremendo que hizo retroceder a los hombres de la primera línea arrastrados por el ímpetu del adversario, pero los compañeros de atrás frenaron el retroceso y empujaron con todas sus fuerzas hasta contener la embestida. Las lanzas golpeaban a los atacantes, unos a la altura del pecho, otras se dirigían a los hombros o a la cabeza, a derecha e izquierda. Eran demasiados para ser detenidos, uno caía y dos ocupaban su lugar. La línea del batallón comenzaba a combarse bajo la presión del ataque, mostrando que pronto se rompería, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo una fuerza tan superior a la suya… y se rompió._

_Este era el momento más difícil, cuando la formación se hace pedazos y los hombres pierden su puesto dentro del grupo. Un soldado aislado caerá fácilmente ante el enemigo pero el entrenamiento funcionó y supieron reaccionar con rapidez. Las parejas formadas por escudo y lanza no se separaron y volvieron a formar una unidad, más pequeña que la original pero igual de compacta. Los que no lograron incorporarse a la nueva formacion continuaban la lucha, protegiéndose unos a otros lo mejor que podían._

_Mimir buscó en la refriega la posición de los chicos. Se encontraban solos, lejos del reagrupado batallón. La lanza de Loki se había roto y ahora luchaba con la espada. Paró un golpe mientras Od protegía su espalda con el escudo, la arma también desenvainada. Ninguno de los dos debería estar allí, pensó Mimir. A pesar de todo su entrenamiento, Loki solo tenía edad para servir de escudero, no como soldado, pero el titulo de señor del Isen, unido a su orgullo, le obligaban a combatir en primera línea. En cuanto a Od, al cumplir diecisiete años le fue asignado un puesto en las últimas filas de la formación, donde el combate no es tan feroz, lugar que nunca llegó a ocupar pues valiéndose de su formidable aspecto logró el escudo situado a la izquierda de su amigo. Ahora luchaban juntos y la batalla continuaba. El atacante lanzó un tajo a la altura del pecho pero Loki detuvo de nuevo la estocada. Durante unos segundos soportó el embiste, las espadas trabadas en una lucha de fuerzas, hasta que de pronto, sin aviso, cedió, haciendo que su rival perdiese el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas. Con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a levantarse, el muchacho descargó el peso de su arma contra el cuello del rival. Un movimiento astuto, pensó Mimir, que habría decapitado al hombre si Loki no hubiera detenido el golpe, evitando así herir a su compañero de entrenamiento. El hombre se desplomó en el suelo, ileso, simulando estar muerto. _

_Llevaban meses entrenando el combate de grupo. Habían aprendido a luchar como una unidad, olvidando individualidades, cada hombre aportando su fuerza al conjunto y protegiendo a los demás. Cuando este invierno se enfrentaran a los Jotuns lo harían como uno solo. Hoy practicaban las maniobras a seguir en caso de que fueran superados y el batallón se rompiera. Lo estaban haciendo bien. Quizás el plan de Loki funcionase._

_Una vez que los ánimos se serenaron, el chico pudo explicar su idea. Aunque en principio parecía una locura con el tiempo se estaba demostrando la mejor opción. Con las murallas ya avanzadas, quedó claro que no podrían retirarse tras ellas. Para cerrar el paso, una parte de la construcción debía asentarse sobre la corriente del Isen. El gigante daba buenas palabras, asegurando que los cimientos resistirían el envite del rio pero el sonido de sus violentas aguas anunciaba la destrucción de toda obra que se levantara sobre su cenagoso lecho. Mimir ya daba por seguro que esa zona de murallas solo aguantaría lo necesario para que el gigante reclamara su pago y después, cuando cayera, dejaría que las quejas fueran acalladas por la invasión de los Jotuns. Ivali y su valle aceptaron de buena gana la nueva táctica. Comenzaron a fabricar armas y equipos y se unieron los primeros al entrenamiento. Eran especialmente buenos con los escudos, donde su fuerza y testarudez les permitían soportar los golpes más duros. Solo el valle de las nueve hermanas se negó a participar y exigieron que se permitiera a Heimdal buscar ayuda en Asgard. En breve abandonaría los valles para cumplir su misión. En cuanto al Isen, Ull escuchó a Loki y como hombre práctico, comprendió que una buena estrategia ganaba más batallas que la obstinación ciega. Los hombres del Isen protestaron al principio, pensando que se les pedía abandonar su valle, pero terminaron cediendo a la disciplina que les imponía su señor. Al comienzo de las prácticas, aun resentidos por permanecer tras el paso, Loki se llevó algún que otro golpe mal intencionado pero por suerte para él, pronto comenzaron a sospechar que la instrucción buscaba algo más que hacerlos pasar el rato. _

_Pero lo único que tenían era eso, sospechas. Todavía no era pública la nueva maniobra de los valles. La gente continuaba creyendo que se esconderían tras las murallas y los soldados, a pesar de sus recelos, desconocían el fin exacto de su duro entrenamiento. Habían decidido no divulgar el motivo hasta resuelto el problema con el gigante. Si este sospechaba el engañarlo, dejaría las murallas inservibles... o peor aún, daría a los Jotuns información sobre sus planes y perderían toda ventaja que la sorpresa pudiera proporcionarles frente al enemigo. Mimir desconocía de qué modo estaba planeado interrumpir la obra. Preguntó a Loki sobre ello pero no recibió más que evasivas. Daba por hecho que no sería de una forma demasiado honorable pero prefirió dejarlo pasar hasta el debido momento. _

_Volvió a buscar a los chicos. Los soldados se habían dividido para formar dos compañías que atacaban al fingido enemigo por lados opuestos. Los encontró en el flanco izquierdo, empujando ambos con los escudos. Llevaban más de quince minutos de lucha y pronto entraría el batallón de refresco. Los vio formar en el extremo de la llanura y aproximarse a la refriega. Sin detener la lucha, los soldados cedían ordenadamente paso a los nuevos compañeros y en su retirada cargaban con los fingidos heridos. Realmente parecían un ejército, combatiendo en perfecta sincronía. Hace meses, Mimir no lo hubiera creído posible. _

_Cuando llegaron al fin de la explanada, muchos se desplomaron, agotados por el esfuerzo. Mimir se acercó cojeando, la vieja herida de la pierna todavía le dolía. Loki y a Od estaban sentados en el suelo, espalda contra espalda. Se habían quitado el casco y respiraban pesadamente, exhaustos, cubiertos de polvo y sudor. Pequeñas heridas se abrían en la cara y las manos, los moratones comenzaban a formarse. Aunque fuese un entrenamiento y las armas no tuvieran filo, los golpes dolían igualmente._

_- Y bien – les preguntó - ¿qué os ha parecido la batalla?_

_- ¡Gloria y honor! – respondieron al unísono, sonriendo como solo puede hacerlo un niño ante algo de lo que siempre ha oido hablar pero desconoce._

_Mimir esperaba esa respuesta, él mismo, de joven, la dio muchas veces, excitado por el pensamiento de la lucha, por la promesa de grandeza... pero todo cambió el día en que la conoció de cerca. Al descubrir que las bromas y exageraciones de los que regresaban no eran sino intentos por superar las atrocidades que habían presenciado. Hasta que vio los cuerpos destrozados, pero aún vivos, desgarrados por el dolor o sintió la vergonzosa alegría que experimentas cuando una flecha caprichosa pasa rozándote para matar al compañero que, apenas un segundo antes, ha ocupado tu puesto. Loki y Od todavía creían que la batalla era una aventura entre amigos, en la que terminado el día podías regresar a las comodidades del hogar para reírte de las fatigas junto al fuego. Pero el invierno estaba cercano y pronto les mostraría su verdadero rostro. Mejor que estuvieran preparados. _

_- ¿Sabéis que es la batalla? – Los chicos permanecieron en silencio, esperando que continuara – Horror. Mirar a los ojos de un extraño y hundirle una lanza en el vientre, arrancársela y hundírsela a otro. Luchar contra el miedo que te paraliza o la exaltación que no te deja parar. Sumergirte en la matanza, olvidando la compasión y convertirse en un carnicero, en un asesino, porque los que tienes en frente son carniceros y asesinos. Es matar. No encontrareis honor o gloria, solo muerte._

_Se miraron desconcertados. Siempre escucharon que era en la batalla donde el hombre mostraba su mayor grandeza, cuando su coraje y valor le elevaban por encima de los demás hombres. Y ahora Mimir hablaba como si fuera cosa de salvajes. Lobos devorando lobos. No entendían nada._

_- La única nobleza que alcanzareis – continuó Mimir – es la que lleváis dentro. Buscad el honor en los sacrificios que soportareis por vuestro pueblo y por los compañeros que pelean a vuestro lado. Buscadlo en el respeto demostrado al enemigo derrotado, a la tierra conquistada. Medid la gloria por la justicia de la causa que defendéis. Si vuestros motivos son justos os darán la convicción para soportar todas las penas y luchar hasta la victoria. _

_Los muchachos asintieron inseguros, sin saber que hacer ¿Tenían que hablar o con escuchar era suficiente? Sus jóvenes rostros, oscurecidos por el polvo y el cansancio, parecían aún más jóvenes y Mimir se apiadó de ellos._

_- Id a lavaos y descansad. Ya está bien por hoy._

_Sin esperar a que se lo repitiesen, Loki y Od se dirigieron veloces hacia los baños. Mimir sonrió al verlos alejarse. Si les hubieran perseguido los Jotuns no habrían corrido tanto. _

_._

_El vapor inundaba la sala elevándose desde las bañeras rebosantes de agua clara, difuminando en su niebla la suave luz de las linternas y creando un cálido ambiente que invitaba a la relajación. Para mejorarlo aún más, al haberse retrasado, tenían el baño para ellos dos solos. Al menos habían sacado eso de la conversación con el caballero Mimir. _

_- ¿Qué crees que quiso decirnos? – preguntó Od sumergido ya en la tina._

_Loki negó con la cabeza, demasiado cansado para otra cosa que no fuera meterse en el agua y olvidar el día. Soltó los cierres de la coraza y la dejó caer descuidadamente junto al resto de su armadura. Le dolía demasiado el cuerpo para pensar en filosofía. Tenía los hombros marcados por el peso del metal, la muñeca izquierda se le abrió al frenar una estocada y casi prefería no contar los rasguños y moratones. Terminó de desvestirse y se dirigió a la bañera, frotándose los hombros en un intento por calmar el dolor. Od le miraba de reojo a través del vapor._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Tan mala pinta tienen los golpes?_

_- No quieras saberlo – respondió desviando la mirada. _

_Si, mejor no saberlo. Con un suspiro se hundió en el agua. Una agradable sensación le envolvió, aliviando sus doloridos músculos y borrando la tensión del día. El calor le adormecía y por unos instantes, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la sala. Del olor a limpio del jabón. Del agua rodeando su piel como un abrazo, de los dedos que subían por su cuello en una suave caricia... ¿dedos? Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una mano le hundió la cabeza bajo el agua. La presión cesó rápido y escuchó la risa cristalina de una mujer._

_- ¡AMORA! – Gritó furioso, pero ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba loca?_

_- Menudos guerreros estáis hechos. ¿No se supone que debéis permanecer siempre alerta?_

_- ¿Por qué has entrado? – Le reprochó Od - Este es el baño de los hombres._

_- Entonces ¿qué haces tú aquí? – Le sonrió con picardía. _

_- ¿Qué quieres? – refunfuño Loki arisco, limpiándose el agua de los ojos. Hace solo un instante se sentía tan bien y ahora amenazaban con estropearle el momento. _

_- He venido para decirte… – se sentó al borde de la bañera, inclinándose hasta casi rozar sus labios –… que tienes un problema. _

_Definitivamente se lo había arruinado._

_._

_Era verdad. Tenía un problema... y grave. Llevaban un buen rato espiando al condenado caballo y este no paraba para nada, no comía, no bebía, no descansaba ¡solo trabajaba! Recorría el paso transportando piedras desde la cantera hasta la construcción, siempre obediente a las órdenes de su amo. Nada le distraía. El plan era sencillo. Cuando las murallas hubieran alcanzado el punto deseado, robarían el caballo. Sin él, la obra no podría terminarse. Ellos se quedaban con las murallas y el gigante con nada ¡bien por ellos! Los muros estaban casi acabados, llegando hasta las orillas del Isen y era el momento de hacer desaparecer al animal. Habían creado un sencillo conjuro de obediencia para obligar al caballo a seguir las órdenes de Amora, pero por alguna razón, el hechizo no funcionaba. Si el animal seguía a ese ritmo el gigante terminaría las murallas en menos de un mes._

_- Lo he probado varias veces – susurró Amora – pero el caballo ignora la llamada. ¿Quizás este encantado?_

_Quizás._

_- Tendremos que acercarnos. Si hay un hechizo que interfiere con el nuestro debemos descubrir cuál es y anularle, si no la magia no funcionara. _

_- ¿Tendremos? Yo no pienso acercarme al gigante. Ya me miró bastante en el consejo._

_- Necesito que le distraigas mientras examino al caballo. – Loki empleó su mejor tono, suave y profundo, mientras miraba a la muchacha con ojos suplicantes - Sin tu ayuda no podré hacerlo – vio como se ablandaba – Por favor - ¡ya era suya!_

_- Más te vale que me compenses._

_Loki le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa que bien podría significar "yo no contaría con ello" antes de cogerla del brazo y arrastrarla hacía el gigante. Le vieron guiando al enorme semental negro que arrastraba grandes bloques de piedra. Algo extraño tenía ese animal porque ni su tamaño ni su fuerza eran normales. El caballo seguía mansamente al gigante cuando de pronto frenó en seco y se volvió a mirarlos. Durante unos segundos permaneció inmóvil para después encabritarse sobre las patas traseras, tratando de soltarse. El gigante, sorprendido por el súbito comportamiento de animal dejó escapar las riendas y el caballo echo a correr, al galope, levantando una polvareda por arrastrar las piedras a gran velocidad. Loki y Amora se quedaron quietos, ¡Venía hacia ellos! Oyeron al gigante gritar, ordenandole que regresara pero en un momento estuvo a su lado, dando saltos de alegría y relinchando, golpeando a Loki con el hocico y mordiéndole cariñosamente los hombros. _

_- ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a este bicho?! – Loki intentó apartarlo, sofocado por las atenciones pero el caballo, viendo que se acercaba el gigante, volvió a empujarle suavemente, apremiandole a que le acariciara. _

_- ¡Vamos! No le trates así – sonrió perversa Amora, disfrutando terriblemente del espectáculo – Para mí que le gustas. _

_El caballo relinchó. Parecía confirmar sus palabras._

_._

_._

La cita _"El hombre ha nacido para luchar, y es como se le define mejor diciendo que es un guerrero nato y que su vida desde el principio al fin no es sino una batalla" _es de Thomas Carlyle.


	15. Encontrar el camino

**Ragnarök - 15 - Encontrar el camino**

.

El camino se oscurecía según avanzaban, volviendo borrosas sus lindes. A ambos lados, las sombras deformaban las siluetas de las viejas hayas, alargando los troncos y haciendo que tomaran formas imposibles. Viajaban por el sendero de Darkwood, que unía el Bosque Oscuro de Svartálfaheim con el Valle del Isen en Jotunheim. A lo largo de su vida, Ull solo cruzó una vez entre reinos, cuando los Jotuns atacaron Midgard y su protector, Asgard, movilizó a sus guerreros para la luchar. Los hombres del norte también fueron llamados y Ull, como jefe de su tribu, guió a los suyos a la batalla. Aún recordaba cruzar el Bifrost, esa fuerza arrolladora que le arrastró a la tierra de los Jotuns en apenas un segundo. Esto era diferente. Mientras que el puente unía las ramas del Yggdrasil como una corriente irresistible, el sendero de Darkwood las doblaba con suavidad, sin romperlas. Al mirar más allá del sendero, tras los árboles, Ull veía vacío y oscuridad. Era una sensación inquietante, caminar al borde de la nada que rodea el Yggdrasill y saber que un mal paso puede hacerte caer en ella. Un terrible viaje que Ull no tenía el menor deseo de realizar, así que tiró con fuerza de las riendas, obligando a su caballo a regresar al centro del sendero, tras los pasos de Sküld, cuya sangre elfa le permitía sentir la magia al otro lado del camino y no perder la dirección al valle del Isen.

Por los nueve reinos corrían rumores de que algunos se estaban asentando allí, siguiendo a los fugitivos Holder y Nanna pero, hasta hace muy poco, Ull no pensó en ello, ¿por qué alguien querría vivir en aquel erial? Él recordaba Jotunheim como un lugar frio y oscuro donde solo habría hielo y nieve…. Y la constante amenaza de los Jotuns. Pero ahora lo comprendía. Lo harían aquellos que estaban cansados de soportar ofensas.

Las tribus vivieron independientes en las montañas al norte de Asgard, siguiendo sus propias leyes y eligiendo a sus propios jefes, hasta que Bor unificó el reino. Mediante las armas, o con alianzas, logró que todos los pueblos de Asgard aceptaran su mando y nada le detuvo hasta llegar a las montañas. Temiendo una larga lucha, pues el terreno y el clima estaban en su contra, les ofreció respetar su autonomía a cambio de un tributo anual. Cada tribu debía entregar un caballo, símbolo de la sumisión ante su rey. Ellos aceptaron, pensando que era mejor negocio que la guerra y siguieron con sus vidas como si nada hubiera cambiado… pero su hijo, Odín, fue subiendo impuestos y recortando libertades a medida que aumentaba en poder. Las tradiciones de las tribus ya no debían ser respetadas por los extranjeros que viajaban a las montañas, primando las leyes dictadas por el rey de Asgard. Y el tributo dejó de ser simbólico, teniendo que entregar decenas de los fuertes caballos del norte. Ull podría haber soportado todo eso si Odín no hubiera pedido hombres para sus causas. Dos veces lo hizo y en ambas Ull salió mal parado. De la primera, tras la lucha contra los Jotuns, muchos fueron los que no regresaron. Su hijo mayor no lo hizo. El esposo de Sküld, jefe de otra tribu y hermano de sangre, tampoco. Ambos contaron entre los muertos y desaparecidos en la batalla. Después, Odín pidió a su otro hijo, Od, y a la hija de Sküld, Glut, o Amora como algunos la llamaban, para que se educasen en Asgard junto a Thor. Esta vez, los muchachos si habían regresado, pero lo hicieron humillados. Expulsados de Asgard sin una explicación, igual que se devuelven los caballos enfermos. Este era el último insulto que pensaba soportar. Los deseos de Odín ya le habían costado demasiado. Por eso, cuando Skülld habló del Valle del Isen, esta vez sí prestó atención. Acordaron hacer el viaje, dispuestos a averiguar cómo eran aquellas tierras y si serían bienvenidos en ellas.

El sendero comenzaba a iluminarse y, a cada paso, los arboles cambiaban. Ya no eran antiguas las hayas que los rodeaban sino jóvenes y esbeltas. Pronto habrían cruzado. Ull se preguntó que les esperaba al otro lado. El invierno en las montañas del norte no se diferenciaba en mucho del clima de Jotunheim. Ull estaba acostumbrado al frio y lo soportaba bien, sabiendo que después vendrían estaciones más cálidas ¿Sucedería igual en el valle o solo habría invierno durante todo el año?

- Hemos llegado.

La voz de Sküld le sacó de sus pensamientos, Ull buscó entre los árboles. La oscuridad había desaparecido y, durante unos segundos, un resplandor le cegó. Le llegaron los sonidos del agua y el trinar de los pájaros. El aire olía a tierra húmeda y a vida. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y pudo ver las montañas, cuyas cumbres nevadas le habían deslumbrado hacía solo un instante. Sus laderas aparecían cubiertas de brezos y robles, surcadas por cientos de arroyos que refulgían plateados bajo el sol. A sus pies, el valle se extendía como una inmensa pradera, protegida de las ventiscas de Jotunheim por las altas montañas que le rodeaban. Parecía una buena tierra.

No muy lejos, un grupo de personas les esperaban. Sküld soltó un grito excitado y espoleó a su caballo para que corriera hacia ellos. Ull mantuvo el paso del suyo, quedándose retrasado. Vio como la mujer descendía de su montura y se abrazaba con fuerza a uno de los anfitriones. Debía ser Nanna. Sabía que Sküld fue amiga de su madre, Gerda, hasta que tuvo que abandonar Alfheim por haberse casado con un hombre del norte. Desde entonces, no había vuelto a ver a su ahijada y ahora reía feliz con el reencuentro. Al acercarse, Ull pudo ver que la joven estaba embarazada. El volumen de su vientre le recordó a su esposa, poco antes del nacimiento de sus hijos, cuando la vida aún era amable y prometía un buen futuro. Pero nada de eso se cumplió. Solo le trajó dolor, la muerte de su mujer, la de su hijo mayor y ahora estaba dispuesto a abandonar la tierra en la que siempre vivió. Desterró los pensamientos amargos de su mente. Quizás el nacimiento del niño fuera un buen presagio. Una nueva vida que comenzaba en una nueva tierra. Una nueva tierra para todos.

.

…

.

_Muchos piensan que la magia es una fuerza ajena a ellos, extraña, que caprichosa y anárquica elige solo a unos pocos a los que concederles sus dones. Cierto. Lo que no entienden es que, además de esa inclinación, un hechicero necesita constancia y práctica si quiere llegar a dominarla, pero ¿acaso no sucede así con todo? No bastan unas piernas largas y fuertes para correr veloces como los galgos, ni solo con una voz melodiosa se puede entonar un canto que emocione los corazones. Debes entrenar, trabajar duro cada día hasta perfeccionar tus habilidades. Con la magia sucede lo mismo. No es chasquear los dedos y que el aire arda o mover una mano para transformar el agua en hielo. La magia no es caprichosa o anárquica. Es exacta. Precisa. Regida por leyes que debes conocer antes de que se pliegue mansa a tus deseos. Lograrlo requiere ejercicio y estudio. Ambición y paciencia. Esfuerzo y dedicación… y muchas otras cosas que Loki, en estos momentos, no poseía. Necesitaba el hechizo rápidamente._

_El caballo del gigante era magia. No había nada natural en él. Creado mediante un encantamiento y como tal, carecía de los impulsos y necesidades propios de los animales. Por eso no precisaba comer ni descansar y por eso no respondía al hechizo que Amora y él crearon. Se guiaba por uno de los principios que rigen la magia. Obediencia a tu amo. Pocas cosas pueden haberle olvidar su deber. Por suerte para Loki, él podía invocar una de ellas. La ley más básica, la que se impone sobre todas las demás. La magia atrae a la magia. Lo que implica que a mayor semejanza entre ellas, más fuerte es la llamada. Cuando el caballo se pegó a su lado, pudo sentir como la energía que lo creó, la magia de los Svaltáfar, era atraída por la suya ¿de dónde consiguió el gigante un hechizo de los elfos oscuros? eso no importaba, se recordó Loki, lo principal era neutralizarlo… y ya sabía el modo. Le bastaba llamar al caballo para que este corriera hacía él, pues, al estar formado por magia oscura, la necesidad de responder a su llamada era más fuerte que la obligación de obedecer a su amo. Solo necesitaba encontrar la manera de hacerlo sin que el gigante pudiera acusarlo de estafa, si le descubría, estaba obligado a pagar el precio acordado. Buscó entre los libros de hechizos hasta encontrar el adecuado. Un encantamiento de proyección. Con él, los hechiceros creaban copias de su imagen a partir de su magia. Loki estaba seguro de que no sería difícil lograr que la copia tomase una forma diferente a la suya, la de una yegua. Después, solo tendría que ponerla delante del animal para que este, atraído por la magia, abandonara su labor y corriese tras ella. El gigante no podría acusarle de nada ¿acaso no era completamente normal que un semental se fuera detrás de una hembra? Eso pasaba todos los días. _

_Loki estaba sentado en el suelo, en penumbra, apenas iluminado por un fuego casi apagado. Las piernas cruzadas y el libro de magia sobre su regazo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, en un intento por concentrarse. Era un hechizo más complejo de lo que en un principio pensó, probablemente se necesitaban meses de estudio antes de que pudiera ejecutarlo._

_- Estas cosas suelen ser más fáciles y rápidas si se practican entre dos._

_Abrió un ojo para mirar a Amora. El tenue resplandor de las ascuas perfilaba el contorno de su cuerpo, tiñéndolo de rojo, como si el fuego aún ardiera sobre ella. Volvió a cerrarlo, sin decir palabra. Quizás, si la ignoraba, podría conseguir que se marchara. Llevaba horas allí, mirándole, y sentirse observado comenzaba a ponerle nervioso. Escuchó el sonido de sus pasos pero en lugar de alejarse, se hicieron más próximos. La sintió inclinarse sobre su hombro, el cosquilleo de su largo pelo rubio al rozarle el cuello. _

_- Hemos de proyectar nuestra magia hacia el exterior – leyó uno de los párrafos del hechizo - sacándola de nuestro interior para que forme un ente independiente, al que dotaremos de la ilusión de la existencia uniéndole, mediante nuestra voluntad, al hilo de la vida. – La voz de la muchacha sonaba junto a su oído – Y bien, ¿cuál es el problema?_

_Loki mantuvo los ojos cerrados y la expresión neutra de su rostro, fingiendo un estado de relajación que estaba muy lejos de alcanzar. Amora le golpeó con fuerza el brazo, buscando provocar una respuesta._

_- ¡Tú eres el problema que no me dejas concentrar! – gritó furioso, sin poder contenerse, pero solo consiguió que la muchacha comenzara a reír. _

_- Me alagaría el pensamiento de que mi sola presencia te distrae… si no supiera que es mentira. – Amora se sentó tras él – El problema es que intentas alcanzar el hilo de la vida del modo equivocado. _

_Loki giró la cabeza para mirarla, sus rostros cercanos en la penumbra, apenas separados por un levísimo espacio. Ella tenía razón. No encontraba dificultades en proyectar su magia, era fácil hacerla brillar frente a él, pero cuando quiso unirla con el hilo de la vida, se perdía entre la multitud de energías que le rodeaban, incapaz de distinguir la que buscaba. Ante su silencio, Amora dio por buena la suposición. _

_- Quieres alcanzarla a través de la meditación, igual que los grandes sabios. - continuó en un susurro, con ambas manos le volvió la cabeza para que mirase de nuevo al frente - pero olvidas que ellos dedican su larga vida al estudio. Se encierran en inaccesibles torres o en lo profundo del bosque, solos, apartados de todo aquello que les distrae, hasta que logran alcanzar el estado metal que permite distinguir, con solo la abstracción de la mente, las energías que nos rodean. Las de la vida – una mano bajó despacio a su hombro derecho – y la muerte – la otra sobre el izquierdo – Luego escriben libros que otras personas intentan seguir… y, en su intento, fracasan, porque ellos no poseen años dedicados al estudio. – las manos volvieron a subir hasta su cuello, los pulgares dibujaban pequeños círculos en su nuca – Porque el camino de los grandes sabios, no es su camino._

_Quiso girarse para mirarla pero Amora le sujetaba delicada pero firmemente_

_- Concéntrate en el hechizo. _

_Tras unos momentos de indecisión, Loki proyectó la magia, un pequeño punto de luz que creció al alimentarse con su energía, formando una viva llama azul, fría y resplandeciente. Ahora, debía localizar el hilo de la vida y abandonar toda "consciencia del yo", como decía el libro, para convertir su cuerpo en un conductor vacio a través del cual la energía vital pudiera unirse con la magia… pero lo único que sentía era caos. Las manos de Amora se movieron, deslizándose despacio, hasta llegar a su cintura, donde la camisa se ocultaba bajo el cuero del pantalón. Tiró de la tela hacia arriba_

_- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Loki curioso mientras subía los brazos a indicación de la muchacha para que la camisa saliera fácilmente. Confiaba en ella, su conocimiento de la magia era tan grande como el suyo, pero a veces tenía unas ideas de lo más extrañas. _

_- Ayudarte - Sus labios le rozaron el oído._

_- ¿Y sin camisa voy a concentrarme mejor?_

_- No tienes que concentrarte - se rió Amora - Al menos, no de la misma forma que antes. Vamos a probar... otro modo. – Las manos volvieron a su espalda, ahora desnuda. Sin la barrera de la tela podía sentir el calor y la suavidad de los dedos sobre su piel – Deja la mente en blanco, no busques. Solo siente las energías que nos rodean. Aquellas que nos dan luz y las que traen oscuridad. Las que nos aportan calor y las que dejan frio. Las que impulsan a los espíritus hacia el bien y las que arrastran hasta el mal. Las que obedecen a la vida y las que persiguen la muerte. Todas nos rodean y nosotros elegimos que hilo seguir._

_Las manos de Amora se deslizaron con dulzura por su espalda, los dedos trazaban cada uno de sus músculos, bajando por la dorsal para luego subir por los costados en un movimiento que le estremecía, provocándole el deseo de que las caricias no cesaran. _

_- Creo que así no conseguiremos nada – murmuro cohibido, inseguro por lo que sentía. Alargó el brazo para recoger la camisa pero Amora le sujetó por la muñeca, impidiendo que lo hiciera._

_- ¡Oh vamos! No me dirás que te da verguenza ¡si nos hemos bañado juntos en el rio cientos de veces! - su mano subió por el brazo, acariciando la piel, hasta descansar de nuevo en el hombro – Somos amigos ¿no? Tenemos confianza - Su voz era tan suave como el tacto de sus manos._

_Ahí estaba el problema, que eran amigos, y el deseo que despertaba en él era algo más que amistoso. Si Amora se daba cuenta, tal vez se ofendería... aunque era ella quien lo estaba provocando, no iba a sorprenderse de su reacción... pero quizás solo trataba de mostrarle cómo llegar a la energía de la vida y nada más... entonces ¿por qué le acariciaba de aquella forma? era guapa y tenerla a su espalda, susurrándole en el oído, hacía que quisiera volverse y... ¿y si ella no quería? Eran amigos desde pequeños, no deseaba estropear su amistad por un malentendido. Estaba hecho un lio._

_Amora se rio, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. _

_- Escúchame Loki, solo quiero ayudarte. Hay otras formas de alcanzar las energías además de la meditación. También puedes hacerlo a través de los sentidos. Aquellos que practican la magia negra lo saben. Cuando buscan el poder de la muerte, se acercan a ella a través del dolor. Hacen sacrificios, a veces en su propio cuerpo, la mayoría, en los de otros. La agonía les permita alcanzar la energía – Sus manos volvieron a acariciarle los hombros - Pero nosotros no buscamos la muerte sino vida y no la alcanzaremos mediante el dolor – sus labios le besaron detrás del oído – sino por el placer. Solo relájate, siente la energía y déjame hacer._

_Ya no había malentendido posible. Sentía el cuerpo de Amora apretado contra su espalda mientras le besaba el cuello. Sus manos le bajaron por el pecho, rozándole los pezones, acariciando con la punta de los dedos cada línea de su abdomen, los fuertes músculos mimados por la suavidad de su tacto. Un mordisco juguetón en el lóbulo de la oreja. _

_- No te estás concentrando _

_¿Qué?... ¡Ah sí! El hechizo. Tenía que sentir la energía. Seguía siendo un caos pero, ahora, una línea blanca destacaba con fuerza. Se concentró en ella, esperando que ese fuera el hilo que buscaba. Amora llegó hasta el pantalón, soltó el cierre y sus manos se deslizaron dentro. Loki cerró los ojos, sobrecogido por la sensación de placer que recorría su cuerpo con cada beso, cada mordisco, cada caricia sobre su piel desnuda. La respiración entrecortada por el deseo. La línea blanca se volvió brillante. _

_._

_Casi lo había conseguido. Unos segundos más y la vida se hubiera unido a la magia pero ahora se desvanecía en el aire, sin nada que pudiera contener su forma._

_- Eres un desastre – Amora le miraba divertida, como siempre que le veía fallar un hechizo. _

_- No ha sido culpa mía... tu ibas demasiado rápido - ¿Se habría sonrojado al decirlo? Pero era verdad, estaba funcionando hasta que hizo ese movimiento con la mano y él no pudo evitar que... bueno... ¡que él no tenía la culpa!_

_- Entonces ¿el error ha sido mío? – Loki afirmó con la cabeza – Muy bien listo, a ver cómo lo haces tú. _

_Desabrochó los botones del vestido, haciendo que cayera a sus pies, quedándose completamente desnuda. Loki la miró conmovido. Se había equivocado. Amora no era bonita. Era impresionante. En ella se unían la belleza de una elfa con la voluptuosidad de las mujeres del norte. Tenía los pechos generosos, la cintura estrecha, unas caderas que invitaban a perderse entre sus curvas. _

_- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación por escrito? _

_Loki no dudó más. Le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que su cuerpo descansara junto al suyo. Suavemente, la besó en los labios, despacio, disfrutando el momento. No era la primera vez que besaba a una chica pero si la primera que tenía a una mujer desnuda entre sus brazos. Poder acariciarla, besarla, disfrutar el uno del otro. No había prisa. Esa noche, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo._

_._

_¡Ahora sí! Era una hermosa yegua, blanca y esbelta, las crines relucientes. Loki sentía su magia latiendo con fuerza en el interior del animal. Al caballo del gigante le iba a encantar. Amora la llamó Einmyria, cenizas, por los restos del fuego apagado en la chimenea. Antes de dormirse, agotada por la larga noche, murmuró que debían repetir el hechizo, ella también quería una igual. Eisa, ascuas, le pondría de nombre. Loki cerró los ojos y se acurrucó a su lado, no es que quisiera dormir abrazado a Amora ni cursiladas de esas, pero era muy agradable sentir el calor y el aroma de su cuerpo mientras se dormía. Seguro que a ella no le importaba. Eran amigos ¿no? Tenían confianza. _

_.._


	16. Esta tarde

**Ragnarök – 16 – Esta tarde**

.

El viento mecía suavemente la copa de los arboles, haciendo que un rizo rebelde se escapara de su recogido, cayéndole entre los ojos, pero Angrboda lo ignoró, centrada en su lucha contra el arco. Había entrenado toda la mañana, lanzando flechas a una distancia de tiro de trescientos pies, y ahora, finalizada la práctica, intentaba destensar el arma pero sus brazos estaban tan doloridos por las horas de ejercicio que no conseguía hacer la fuerza suficiente para soltar la cuerda de la pala. Solo cuando apoyaba un extremo del arco contra el suelo y empujaba el otro con ambas manos lograba que la madera se curvara, pero entonces ¿Con que mano soltaba la cuerda? Su arco de caza no era tan difícil de manejar, pensó frustrada, sin embargo, con él no alcanzaba más de doscientos pies y a esa distancia, con un frente avanzado, la flecha podría caer al campo de batalla hiriendo a los hombres de los valles y no a los Jotuns. Por eso eligió un arco largo que le permitiera conseguir mejores resultados aunque después la dejase agotada.

Todos se preparaban para el invierno, seguros de que el frio traería la guerra. Los hombres se esforzaban practicando en las formaciones una y otra vez, infatigables, perfeccionando cada maniobra hasta que sus movimientos eran realizados por instinto, rápidos y precisos. Los que eran muy jóvenes, o muy ancianos, para la batalla o el trabajo, iban cada día a la explanada a verlos entrenar, estremeciéndose con el estruendo de los escudos y el golpe de las lanzas, admirados por la fuerza y precisión que demostraban. Habían creado un ejército impresionante y los espectadores regresaban a sus casas más tranquilos, sabiendo que cuando los jotuns atacasen, aquellos valerosos soldados estarían allí para defenderles. Los hombres sabían lo que de ellos se pensaba y eso les llenaba de orgullo.

Podías verlos por la ciudad vistiendo aún sus armaduras, luciéndolas satisfechos, hablando con las muchachas en las plazas o en el mercado, tranquilizándolas, asegurando que su fuerza y la de sus compañeros detendría a los Jotuns de una vez por todas, haciendo que jamás osaran atacar los Valles de nuevo. En esos momentos, a Angrboda le recordaban a los caballeros que en los cuentos infantiles amparan a las indefensas doncellas. Los guerreros, y en eso los suyos no eran una excepción, son criaturas curiosas, pensaba divertida, valientes como leones pero igual de vanidosos que un pavo real, buscando cualquier pretexto para mostrar su maravilloso plumaje. Tan apegados a ellos mismos que olvidan que la muchacha con la que están hablando, también luchará este invierno.

Por qué acaso sus armaduras no fueron forjadas por las expertas enanas, cuyos esfuerzos suplen los de sus maridos y hermanos, ocupados en el entrenamiento de la formación… o sus heridas no eran curadas por las gentiles elfas que aliviaban su dolor, permitiéndoles volver rápidamente al ejercicio. Tampoco parecían notar que entre sus filas había mujeres, pocas pero con una fuerza y una voluntad tan grandes que obligaban a más de uno a musitar absurdas escusas cuando sus escudos los hacían caer al suelo entre el polvo y las bromas de sus compañeros. Y por supuesto, no recordaban a Angrboda y a otras como ella que sin tener la fuerza o el valor necesarios para empuñar las armas, eran diestras arqueras y estaban dispuestas a subir a lo alto de la primera muralla a protegerles con sus flechas. Ni a las que ocupaban sus puestos en el trabajo, dejándolos libres de obligaciones, y cuyas manos arrancaban a la tierra los alimentos que tanto iban a necesitar este invierno. Cada uno, en los Valles, luchaba según se lo permitían sus habilidades.

Lo que le recordó su pelea con el arco. Pensó en dejarlo así y desmontarlo una vez hubiera descansado pero eso no estaría bien. Un arquero debe ser disciplinado, tanto en las prácticas como en el cuidado del equipo. Dejar un arco tensado mucho tiempo puede terminar deformando la madera, haciendo que pierda elasticidad y fuerza en el tiro. Volvió a apoyar un extremo contra el suelo, empujando con fuerza sobre la parte superior. La delgada madera se le clavó en la palma, dejándole un surco rojo, pero siguió empujando. Ya había cedido y estaba a punto de soltar la cuerda, cuando el arco se le escurrió de entre las manos, golpeándola en la cara ¡Maldito arco! Se frotó la dolorida mejilla, apartando el mechón pelirrojo de entre los ojos. Esto era ya una cuestión de orgullo, no iba a consentir que un estúpido pedazo de madera se saliera con la suya. Lo afianzó de nuevo en la tierra, preparada para un nuevo intento.

- Espera, deja que te ayude – escuchó detrás de ella.

Hablando de pavos reales vanidosos, acababa de llegar el más presuntuoso de todos, pensó enfadada. Angrboda no necesitaba girarse para saber que era Loki.

- No hace falta, gracias - … idiota. Ahora viene después que ayer la tuvo toda la tarde esperándolo. Pues podía irse, ya no necesitaba su compañía. Continúo empujando el arco, con más fuerza, sin mirarle, el mechón volvió a caerle sobre la cara ¿Cómo pudo dejarla sola? Le prometió que estaría en la celebración que padre ofreció a Heimdal ante su próxima partida pero no se presentó y a ella no le quedó otro remedio que permanecer al lado del invitado durante toda la velada, descubriendo que era más incomodo soportar sus torpes intentos de conversación que sus largos silencios.

- Tienes que meter una pierna por dentro del mástil, enroscándolo para que no pueda moverse y quede fijo a tu costado, luego pasas la parte superior de arco por debajo de la axila y te doblas hacía delante, apoyando tu peso hasta que se curve, eso te deja las manos libres para soltar la cuerda y no hay riesgo de que te pueda golpear. Pruébalo. Siempre funciona.

Se detuvo, dedicándole una mirada enojada ¡La deja plantada y ni siquiera se disculpa! Y encima viene dándole consejos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero Loki le devolvió la mirada tranquilo, sus oscuros ojos azules lucían serenos, sin sombra de inquietud. Suspiró. Probablemente se le olvidó ir ¡Hombres! No puedes contar con ellos para nada. Vale. Probaría a su manera, aunque solo fuese por no tirarle el arco a la cabeza. Siguió las indicaciones y Loki se acercó para corregir ligeramente su postura. Esta vez, al inclinarse sobre el mástil, la madera se combó más fácilmente, permitiéndole sacar la cuerda.

- Es un buen truco – concedió Angrboda más calmada. No tenía sentido reprocharle algo que él ni siquiera recordaba.

- Si, me lo enseñó mi padre - su sonrisa era melancólica y un poco triste. Alargó la mano para rozarle suavemente la mejilla, en el lugar donde el arco la golpeó. Sintió un leve cosquilleo, frio y calor al mismo tiempo. Magia. Supo que el golpe habría desaparecido -. ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? – preguntó más animado -. Quiero enseñarte algo.

- No, ESTA tarde no tengo nada que hacer – recalcó la palabra, esperando que Loki captase la indirecta… y la captó. Durante unos segundos, pareció confuso pero después la miró con expresión culpable.

- ¿Fue ayer? – afirmó más que preguntó. Angrboda asintió –. Lo siento.

- Ya. Y ahora me dirás que tienes una buena excusa – su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Por supuesto que la tenía ¿Cuándo no la tenía? –. Esta tarde… y si sabes lo que te conviene más te vale aparecer – le señaló amenazadoramente con el arco.

Loki levantó la mano derecha como si prestara un juramento solemne.

- Esta tarde.

Angrboda suspiró, no muy segura de que no la dejase plantada de nuevo. Se colgó el carcaj al hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia su caballo, dispuesta a regresar a la ciudad. Loki no la siguió.

- ¿No vienes?

- No – su sonrisa se volvió tensa –. Luego nos vemos.

Angrboda cabalgó sobre su montura, sin decir nada, azuzándole con los talones para que iniciara el paso, dejando atrás a Loki. O sea, que no había venido a buscarla como en un principio pensó sino que la encontró por casualidad. Vale, pues que no viniese… a lo mejor, ella tampoco iba esa tarde… Bueno, sí que iría pero solo porque le dio su palabra y ella siempre cumple su palabra, no como otros… aunque se mostraría distante, que no pensara que con un "lo siento" estaba todo perdonado… y tampoco se arreglaría demasiado. No como ayer, que tuvo a la pobre aya toda la mañana recogiéndole los rizos en un precioso peinado, pero eso lo hizo para el festejo de padre, no esperando que él estuviera allí. Miró al sol, por su posición no era mucho más de mediodía. Tal vez, si espoleaba al caballo, pudiese llegar a casa en menos de una hora y quizás daba tiempo a que la aya se lo hiciera de nuevo… pero solo porque le gustó el recogido, no porque fuera a verle esta tarde… y si tardaba un poquito en estar lista y Loki tenía que esperarla, tampoco pasaba nada, sería justo después de lo de ayer. Además, quedaba tiempo. Él aun debía hacer lo que hubiese venido a hacer y luego regresar a la ciudad… ¿Y qué vino a hacer?, se preguntó curiosa, en esta zona del bosque solo estaban los prados, por eso lo eligió para practicar con el arco, donde una flecha perdida no pudiese herir a nadie. Prados… y la cantera del gigante. ¿Tendría relación? Si lo pensaba detenidamente, el comportamiento de Loki estaba siendo bastante raro estos últimos días, apenas lo había visto, a todas horas encerrado en la biblioteca, estudiando libros de magia. Normalmente, cuando actuaba de manera extraña, era porque había problemas… ¡Y las murallas estaban casi acabadas! recordó de pronto ¿No pensará enfrentarse solo al gigante? No era tan estúpido ¿Verdad? Ahora estaba preocupada. Miró hacia atrás pero Loki había desaparecido. Frenó el caballo, dudando si regresar en su busca para asegurarse de que no planeara ninguna insensatez pero ella no era buena rastreadora, si no se encontraba a la vista, era poco probable que descubriera su pista, perdiendo un tiempo precioso. Espoleó el caballo, clavando los talones en los flancos del animal, obligándole a iniciar una carrera al galope. Tenía que darse pisar y hablar con padre. Él sabría qué hacer. Su largo cabello se soltó del recogido, ondeando libre contra el viento, rojo y vivo, iluminado por el sol.

.

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Pensó Loki, estaba tan obsesionado con el caballo del gigante que olvidó completamente acompañarla al festejo, no era de extrañar que Angre estuviese enfadada con él, pero justo ayer consiguió realizar por fin el hechizo… con la ayuda de Amora ¡Ey, espera! Seguro que ella si se acordó de la fiesta, por eso le miraba con aquella expresión de "sé algo que tú no sabes" ¡Y no le dijo nada! pues vaya amiga. Loki suspiró, ya daba igual, por mucho que se lamentara no iba a cambiar nada.

Silbó y de entre los árboles aparecieron, trotado ligeros, Shore y Einmyria. Al descubrir a Angre practicando con el arco, los dejó ocultos en el bosque de modo que no pudiera verlos. Había pensado regalarle la yegua en cuanto acabase con el asunto del gigante y decidió aprovechar el encuentro para quedar con ella… si llega a recordar lo de la fiesta no se hubiera acercado, ahora creerá que se la da por compromiso, buscando su perdón, no porque quiera hacerle un regalo… y no lo hace pensando en lo elegante que estará cabalgando sobre el animal, con su pelo rojo brillando al sol y ese gracioso rizo que siempre le cae entre los ojos. No, solo lo hace porque entre los señores de los valles es normal entregarse obsequios. Como decía su madre, cuanto mejor sea la relación entre ellos más fáciles son de solucionar los pequeños problemas que a veces surgen entre sus pueblos. Si, era solo por eso.

Y eso le recordó que debía darse prisa… si se retrasaba, iba a necesitar algo más que un regalo para que Angre le perdonase. En principió, pensó enviar a la yegua con ordenes de alejar al caballo del gigante mientras el permanecía en la ciudad pero descubrió que si se separaba de ella más de mil pies, dejaba de obedecerle y se comportaba como cualquier otro animal, pastando en la hierba y recostándose a la sombra de los árboles. Al parecer, la norma de "obedecer a tu amo" desaparece con la distancia, quizás por eso el gigante nunca se apartaba demasiado de su caballo. Ahora modificó el plan, la enviaría delante para despertar la atención del caballo, y él, montado en Shore, se quedaría a una distancia prudencial, ni tan lejos que se rompiera la unión con la yegua ni tan cerca que el gigante pudiera verle. Luego echaría a cabalgar, ordenando a Einmyria que le siguiera y el caballo la perseguiría en su carrera, abandonando al gigante que solo verá como desaparece detrás de una yegua. El tema de las murallas quedaba resuelto y a media tarde estaría de regreso en la ciudad, a punto para su encuentro con Angre. Rápido, limpio y sencillo. Con las riendas, guió a Shore en dirección a la cantera, la yegua siguió obediente sus pasos.


	17. Vidas que empiezan y acaban

**Ragnarök – 17 – Vidas que empiezan y acaban**

.

El sol comenzaba a descender hacia el horizonte. A pesar de que las horas de luz disminuían sensiblemente, los días aun eran agradables, dorados por los cálidos tonos del otoño. Era una hermosa tarde aunque Holder permaneciera indiferente a sus encantos, dividido como estaba entre la alegría y la impaciencia. Su hijo venía con retraso. Según los cálculos de aquellas que entienden, debió nacer hace ya dos semanas pero Sküld, familiarizada con las labores de comadrona, les tranquilizó asegurando que las demoras eran normales e incluso frecuentes en madres primerizas, recomendando a Nanna largas caminatas e infusiones con hojas de frambuesa que ella misma le preparaba. Y por fin, el gran día llegó. Las contracciones comenzaron por la mañana pero incluso en este último momento su hijo se haría esperar. Era ya media tarde y del interior de su casa únicamente se escuchaban los cansados esfuerzos de Nanna y las palabras de ánimo de las mujeres que la asistían. Ante un grito especialmente fuerte de su esposa, Holder estuvo tentado a entrar en la vivienda para prestarle ayuda… o apoyo... o lo que pudiera, sin embargo, recordó ligeramente avergonzado como apenas unas horas antes Sküld le había expulsado de su propio hogar, sentenciando que los partos no son cosa de hombres y menos aun de padres nerviosos que ponen más nerviosa a la madre. Y a pesar de sus airadas protestas al ser acompañado hasta la puerta por la inflexible comadrona, debía admitir que estaba enormemente agradecido a la mujer. Temblaba pensando que si no fuera por ella y por las otras mujeres, hubiese debido asistir él solo a Nanna y ciertamente, no sabía nada sobre partos.

Así que allí estaba, aguardando el nacimiento de su hijo… y la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna. Quizás el tiempo pasaría más rápido si mientras ayudaba a Ivaldi y a Ull con los recién llegados. En los últimos meses, era cada vez mayor el número de los que se establecían en los Valles. Enanos, elfos, gentes del norte de Asgard y de Vanaheim, todos buscando tierras en las que fundar nuevos pueblos junto a los suyos. En el Isen, acompañando a Holder y Nanna, se asentaban las tribus del norte, tan acostumbradas al frio del invierno que lo consideraban un descanso después de los atareados días de verano. De los valles que descubrieron tras el paso, el Isthar con sus extensos bosques y amplias praderas se convirtió en destino predilecto de elfos y Vanirs. Al estrecho y montañoso Elva, al que solo siendo generoso en la aplicación del término podías considerarlo valle, se dirigían los enanos dispuestos a excavar en él las cavernas en las que prefieren vivir. En cuando al cuarto valle aun permanecía deshabitado. Cubierto casi completamente por agua, los numerosos lagos, ríos y pantanos lo hacían demasiado húmedo para cualquier gusto.

Si, pensó Holder, debería ir a ayudarles. El viaje a los valles, a través de los reinos y cruzando el estrecho sendero de Darkwood, era largo y duro. Algunos llegaban agotados, incluso heridos, otros perdieron por el camino todas sus posesiones. Necesitaban alimento y cobijo hasta recuperar fuerzas. Herramientas y materiales con los que construir sus nuevos hogares. Conocer donde se hallaba la caza y la pesca, que tierras eran las más fértiles. Quedaba tanto por hacer y el invierno estaba tan próximo. Pero Holder quería permanecer junto a su mujer, o al menos, lo más cerca que pudiera sin resultar un estorbo y también quería escuchar el primer llanto de su hijo, el que anunciaría su llegada al mundo. Por eso no se movió, obligándose a ser paciente. Ya no podía faltar mucho.

.

…

.

_Un gemido escapó de sus labios. La luz le cegó clavándose como afilados dardos en su cerebro, obligándole a cerrar los ojos pero Loki debía moverse así que volvió a abrirlos, soportando el dolor hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz. Shore permanecía a su lado, esperando fiel. Hizo un repaso de los golpes sufridos tras caerse del caballo. No eran graves, solo notaba entumecido el lado derecho aunque la cabeza le latía como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Respiró profundamente, reuniendo fuerzas, y se incorporó, descansando la espalda en el costado de su montura. Todo le daba vueltas. El animal permaneció inmóvil ofreciendo un punto firme sobre el que apoyarse. Loki le dio unas agradecidas palmaditas en el cuello. Era un buen caballo, en cuanto estuvieran de nuevo en casa le daría todas las zanahorias que quisiera._

_Sintió algo frio y húmedo apretujarse contra él. El pequeño potro se pegaba a sus piernas buscando calor. Tiritaba de hambre y frio, su pelaje gris oscuro empapado de agua y sus frágiles ocho patas temblaban por el esfuerzo de sostenerle en pie... ¿Ocho patas? Estupendo. Ahora veía doble. Sin embargo, pensó confuso, solo vio una cabeza. Levantó la mano a la altura de los ojos y todo estaba bien, una mano con sus cinco dedos, volvió a mirar al potro y las ocho extremidades continuaban allí. Suspiró para aliviar el dolor de cabeza. Vale. Ocho patas. Ya habrá tiempo de pensar en ello más tarde. Era hora de regresar a la ciudad. _

_El animal aun estaba demasiado débil para seguirle andando asi que decidió cargarle sobre la cruz de su caballo. Al sentir que ya no tocaba el suelo, el potro se agitó nervioso, moviéndose frenético. Solo cuando Loki montó en la silla, a su lado, se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para permitir que iniciaran el regreso a la cuidad. Sabiendo que Shore conocía el camino y no necesitaba sus indicaciones, Loki se despreocupó del viaje dedicándose a ordenar sus confusos recuerdos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el asunto de las murallas acabaría de esta manera?_

_Según lo planeado, el caballo del gigante persiguió a Eimyria, abandonando a su amo que se quedó atrás gritándole inútilmente que regresara. Para asegurarse que no pudiera rastrearles, Loki guió a los caballos hasta un riachuelo. Al avanzar por el agua las huellas quedarían borradas y desaparecería todo rastro visible que indicara su ruta. Cuando llegó a la corriente, Eimyria, más ligera y veloz que Shore, ya los había alcanzado y el caballo del gigante, fuerte pero pesado, les seguía aun a cierta distancia. Pensaba llevarlo a una gruta escavada en la ladera de la montaña, en el interior de un estrecho desfiladero. Era un lugar apartado donde el animal podría permanecer escondido hasta pasado el alboroto de su desaparición. Más tarde, cuando el gigante hubiera abandonado los Valles, lo llevaría a la ciudad. Un animal tan fuerte les sería de gran ayuda este invierno._

_Una vez alejados, y seguro de que el gigante no encontró su rastro, Loki frenó a los corceles dando tiempo al caballo del gigante a que los alcanzara. Según se aproximaba, la velocidad de su carrera se hizo mayor. El animal, ansioso por la larga persecución o excitado al sentir la magia tan próxima, galopaba enloquecido, ciego a todo lo que no fuese avanzar directo hacia ellos. Casi a punto de chocar, cuando fue evidente que no se detendría, Shore saltó fuera del arroyo pero no hubo tiempo de que Eimyria le siguiera. El caballo del gigante la embistió de frente y con el golpe algo inesperado sucedió._

_Al haber nacido ambos por medio de hechizos, los encantamientos que les dieron vida iniciaron una reacción para unir a los dos animales. La magia de su interior se liberó, eliminando los cuerpos donde antes estuvo aprisionada, mezclándose una con otra, la magia del caballo con la de la yegua, hasta formar una sola energía. El resultado fue la aparición de una imagen borrosa, aun sin definir, solo retazos de un pequeño potro. Y en ese momento, Loki sintió una punzada de dolor atravesandole el cuerpo, como si le desgarraran. El hechizo se alimentaba de su magia para nacer, arrancándosela violentamente a través de su antigua unión con Eimyria que, aunque débil, seguía presente en el nuevo encantamiento. A medida que la figura se hacía más nítida, cobrando vida, el dolor era mayor. Perdió el conocimiento y al despertar se encontró con la cabeza palpitándole agónicamente y con el potro tiritando desvalido a su lado._

_Ahora que el dolor estaba desapareciendo, Loki sonreía satisfecho por la resolución del asunto. Cierto que no planeó perder al caballo pero con él desaparecía también la posibilidad de que el gigante llegase a encontrarlo, arruinando todo su plan. Además, la perdida no era completa. Seguro que el potro llegaría a ser igual de fuerte que el padre. El animalillo le miraba con sus inmensos ojos negros, asustado, pidiendo calor y seguridad. No parecía muy fuerte. Loki le rascó suavemente entre las orejas, enternecido, sintiendo el súbito impulso de consolarlo. Mientras le acariciaba, un fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente. Si consideraba al caballo del gigante como el padre, entonces Eimyria era la madre... y según el libro de dónde sacó el hechizo para crearla, al formarse con su magia, la yegua era una representación suya ¿Eso le convertía a él en madre del potro? Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Ese era un razonamiento perturbador que preferió olvidar de inmediato. _

_Miró al cielo. El sol comenzaba a descender hacia el horizonte. Era pasada media tarde. O se daba prisa o llegaría tarde a su encuentro con Angre. Sin yegua que regalarle aun podría mostrarle algo interesante, como le prometió. Un potrillo de ocho patas no se ve todos los días. Pero antes de presentárselo necesitaba darle un nombre. Quizás Sombra Gris, recordando el color de su pelaje. Demasiado obvio. ¿Lucero? Sin sentido. ¿Tiritón? Cuando creciera le cocearía en venganza. ¿Octopus, por sus ocho patas? ¡No! Todos eran nombres ridículos. El animal se agitaba nervioso, queriendo deslizarse hasta el suelo. Su instinto le dictaba que estuviese posado sobre tierra y no en vilo a lomos de otro caballo. Por más que Loki trataba de calmarlo el potro no cesaba de moverse, intentando zafarse de sus manos al menor descuido. Sleipnir. Resbaladizo. Ese sería un buen nombre._

_Ya había llegado a los prados cuando a lo lejos, sobre una colina, vio dos figuras. Una era enorme, casi igual de alta que dos hombres y mucho más corpulenta. El gigante. La segunda montaba a caballo y desde la distancia no pudo reconocerla. Parecían discutir o al menos, el gigante movía vehemente los brazos mientras, de vez en cuanto, oteaba desde la altura como si buscase algo. Quizás no fuera nada, pensó Loki, los últimos esfuerzos por recuperar al caballo. Durante unos segundos, el gigante miró fijamente en su dirección para después olvidarse de la conversación y caminar directo hacia él. Malo. Asió firmemente las riendas de Shore dudando si ordenarle echar al galope. ¿Debía huir? No. El gigante le reconoció y escapar, además de inútil, solo reforzaría sus sospechas si le creía culpable de la desaparición del caballo. Lo mejor era actuar como si no tuviese nada que temer. Respiró profundamente, preparando su sonrisa más cordial y sus mejores modales, dispuesto a soportar cualquier insinuación, o afirmación, sabiendo que no había pruebas en su contra. _

_Pero al comprobar la identidad de la segunda figura, que también se acercaba siguiendo los pasos del gigante, se desánimo. Ahora era fácil reconocerla. Los hombros anchos y fuertes y el pelo rojo podían pertenecer a cualquiera, sin embargo, el brillo dorado del torque que llevaba alrededor del cuello, señalando su posición como Señor de los Valles, no dejaba lugar a dudas. Era el Caballero Mimir. Malo, muy malo. Porque él conocía su intención de interrumpir la construcción de las murallas, intuyendo fácilmente su responsabilidad en la desaparición del caballo. Loki temía que Mimir, cuyos actos se guiaban únicamente por el deber y la rectitud, no consintiese el engaño. Por ese motivo nunca le contó con detalle sus planes, deseando mantenerle al margen de un método que jamás aprobaría. Evaluó la nueva situación. Su presencia no le beneficiaba. Una cosa era ser acusado de deshonor por un gigante al que nadie tenía estima y otra muy diferente que el señor del Isthar confirmase sus palabras. Loki suspiró resignado. Sea lo que sea, tendría que afrontarlo. Ya estaban allí. _

_A menos de treinta pasos, Mimir frenó su caballo, deteniéndolo. Aferraba un arco con la mano izquierda mientras dejaba que su derecha descansara junto al carjac que colgaba de la silla de montar, rozando las plumas de sus flechas con los dedos. La expresión de su rostro era severa, sin el menor asomo de sonrisa. El gigante continuó avanzando furioso. Había abandonado el antiguo disfraz y Loki apenas pudo reconocerle. El paso enérgico,  
la espalda erguida y los brazos gruesos y musculosos, capaces de partir a un hombre en dos, nada tenían que ver con el débil anciano que se presentó ante el consejo hace solo unos meses. _

_- Caballero Mimir – sonrío, ocultando su nerviosismo -. Maese constructor. _

_- ¿Dónde está? – gritó furioso el gigante, ignorando el saludo. _

_Directo. Vale, pero no pensará que iba a ceder tan fácilmente._

_- No sé, señor, a que os refer…_

_Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un revés tan fuerte que le hizo caer del caballo, arrastrando a Sleipnir con él. _

_- ¿Crees que soy estúpido, chico? ¿Crees que vas a engañarme? – el gigante se acercó amenazante -. ¿Crees que puedes robarme y que me quedaré mirando? – entonces vio el potro -. ¿Es ese mi caballo? ¿Es eso lo que has hecho con él? – se agachó para agarrarlo pero el pequeño animal echó a correr torpemente, intentando alejarse –. Parece que quiere volver a escaparse -. Sonrió con crueldad – Cuando le ponga la mano encima, le daré tal paliza que no se atreverá a desobedecerme de nuevo._

_¡Quería llevarse a Sleipnir! A pesar de seguir aturdido, Loki se levantó con rapidez, poniéndose delante del potro que se refugió aterrorizado tras su espalda. Sacó el puñal que escondía en la bota y lo esgrimió, dispuesto a defenderse. Afianzó los pies en el suelo siguiendo cada movimiento de su oponente, buscando los puntos débiles donde la hoja podría causar daño. Pero eso solo provocó que una mueca grotesca apareciera en el rostro del gigante, divertido porque le amenazaran con un insignificante cuchillo. Sin la menor vacilación se preparó para atacarle. _

_- ¡BASTA! – la voz de Mimir sonó imperiosa, autoritaria, obligándoles a obedecer -. Aléjate de Loki y de su animal._

_- Es mi derecho resarcirme por los daños que este chico me ha causado – gruñó el gigante, enfrentándose a Mimir -. Me debe eso y mucho más y no me iré sin lo que me pertenece… ¿O acaso preferís, señor, qué lo busque en otro lado? – preguntó burlón._

_Mimir extrajo una flecha del carjac y antes de que el gigante pudiera reaccionar, le había disparado. El dardo se clavó en el pecho, ante la mirada atónita de su víctima. La sangre apareció gorgoteando, en forma de burbujas. Le había atravesado el pulmón. Un rugido quebrado, mezcla de dolor y cólera, surgió del gigante que se lanzó contra Mimir para despedazarlo con las manos desnudas pero otra fecha le destrozó la rótula, haciéndole trastabillar. Consiguió dar unos pasos vacilantes antes de que la siguiente fecha atravesara completamente su otra pierna, desgarrando la carne del muslo a jirones. Cayó de rodillas, sin poder gritar, ahogado en su propia sangre, solo con los ojos continuaba gritando el odio que sentía. Mimir descendió del caballo y cojeando se acercó a él, enfrentándolo, aguantando su mirada. _

_- Dame tu puñal._

_Al escuchar la orden, Loki pareció salir del estupor que la escena le había causado y corrió a entregar su arma. Con un movimiento rápido, de izquierda a derecha, Mimir sesgó la garganta del gigante. La sangre salió proyectada con fuerza salpicándoles la cara y las ropas, brotando como una cascada roja que fluía a tierra para formar un espeso charco. El gigante continuó mirándoles, odiándoles, pero la vida se le escapaba por las heridas convirtiendo su cuerpo en una masa inerte y pesada. Se derrumbó en el suelo, muerto._

_._

_Ya era de noche cuando Loki terminó de cavar una fosa lo suficientemente profunda como para que los perros salvajes no desenterraran el cuerpo del gigante. Mimir permanecía sentado al lado del cadáver, silencioso, parecía velarlo. Tras ordenarle cabalgar hasta la cantera en busca de una pala con la que hacer el hoyo, no volvió a pronunciar palabra. Mientras cavaba, Loki tuvo tiempo de pensar y comprendió que la muerte del gigante no fue accidental, una discusión derivada en tragedia. Había sido premeditada. Mimir vino armado y disparó, sin dudarlo, a un punto vital, sin realizar siquiera una flecha de advertencia. Una ejecución a sangre fría… pero, por qué. Por qué Mimir, que siempre era un ejemplo para todos, ignoró de tal forma la ética más simple. No lo entendía. Por eso, cuando llegó a su lado, no supo que decir y se quedó también en silencio, evitando mirar el cuerpo muerto._

_- No hubiese funcionado – susurró Mimir. La voz sonaba cansada. Loki le miró. Su rostro estaba agotado, envejecido no por los años sino por las penas. Después de un momento, continuó -. De no obtener lo que deseaba, habría ido a Laufey a contarle nuestros planes. Cuando le encontré en lo alto de la colina, buscándote, amenazó con hacerlo… es probable que de obtener el pago, también hubiese ido. _

_- Entonces, le habéis matado por traidor. _

_- No. Le he matado porque estamos en guerra. Porque debemos defender a nuestra gente – Mimir le miró fijamente –. Le he matado porque era necesario. _

_Con un gestó, le indicó que se sentará._

_- ¿Recuerdas la última guerra? – Loki negó -. Tú acababas de nacer cuando comenzó a soplar el viento del sur, arrastrando las tormentas de Jotunheim al interior de los Valles, más allá del Isen, hasta el Isthar y el Elva. El invierno lo cubrió todo, lo congeló todo, los ríos, las tierras, las casas, incluso en las cuevas de Ivaldi tenías que ir siempre cubierto de pieles… pero el viento del sur trajo algo peor que el frió. Trajo a los Jotuns. ¿Te explicaron tus padres como empezó la guerra?_

_- Los Jotuns querían vasallaje. _

_Mimir asintió. _

_- Desde antiguo, conocían la existencia de oro y plata en los Valles pero el calor bajo la tierra es demasiado elevado para que sus cuerpos, adaptados al frio, puedan soportarlo. Años antes, atacaron Midgard en busca de esclavos con los que explotar las minas pero Asgard protegió a sus habitantes y los Jotuns tuvieron que retirarse con las manos vacías. Los defensores los persiguieron hasta Jotunheim pero el cruel invierno los derrotó. Los guerreros de Asgard, aunque valerosos, nada pueden hacer cuando sus espadas se quiebran por el frio y las armaduras congeladas les arrancan la piel. Ellos también debieron retirarse y el enfrentamiento quedó en tablas – Mimir calló, la mirada perdida entre los recuerdos -. Entonces fue cuando llegamos nosotros ¿Sabes qué provocó nuestra llegada a los Valles?_

_Loki recordaba las conversaciones con su padre mientras le acompañaba en las cacerías._

_- Padre decía que buscábamos un lugar donde ser libres._

_Mimir rió suavemente, con cariño._

_- Tu padre era un buen hombre y un mejor amigo, pero un pésimo narrador. Lo que nos hizo venir a los Valles fue algo mucho más simple. El amor. A tu madre la prometieron con el heredero de Asgard y tu padre, negándose a aceptarlo, le retó a una competición por su mano. Fue un escándalo – Mimir sonrió, recordando el pasado -. Un soldado, dueño solo de las ropas que vestía, retando al príncipe del orgulloso reino. Se preparó una competición con arco, y fueron igualados hasta que en el último disparo, cuando la victoria parecía inclinarse hacia Asgard, la flecha de tu padre se quebró y una astilla atravesó el corazón del joven príncipe, que cayó muerto – Mimir vio la expresión sorprendida de Loki y rio suavemente, aunque ya sin ningún humor –. Apuesto a que nunca te lo contaron – Loki negó, sus padres jamás hablaban de una vida anterior a los Valles -. Lo que antes te dije, un pésimo narrador. Apresaron a tu padre y fue juzgado pero, al final, hubieron de dictaminar que había sido un accidente y que a nadie se podía culpar. Quedó libre y junto a tu madre, comenzaron un largo peregrinaje. Como puedes imaginar, haber causado, aunque fuese accidentalmente, la muerte del príncipe no les abrió las puertas de los reinos. Todos les repudiaron, obligándolos a viajar sin rumbo hasta que el azar, o el destino, los guió a los Valles. Entonces fue cuando comenzó la búsqueda de libertad. El desafío de tus padres, no aceptar los caprichos de sus señores, llevó a muchos a pensar que ellos también podían haber lo mismo. Gentes como Ivaldi, cansado de que le robaran y engañaran aquellos que se consideraban más nobles que él o como Ull, que ya no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer la vida de los suyos a causas extrañas... o como yo mismo, consejero de los Vanir, me llamaban, solo un paso por encima de un sirviente. Enanos, elfos, pobladores del norte, exiliados de Vanaheim. Hombres y mujeres buscando un lugar donde poder decir no ante una situación injusta. Así nacieron los Valles. _

_Mimir volvió a callar, mirando fijamente el cielo estrellado. _

_- Al principio todo fue fácil, parecía una promesa de libertad, éramos felices… hasta que sopló el viento del sur y estalló la guerra. Los Jotuns nos pidieron vasallaje. La mitad de lo producido en las minas pero nosotros decidimos luchar. Tuvimos que abandonar nuestros hogares y cobijarnos en las montañas. Excavamos refugios en la roca, cuevas en las que vivíamos como animales. Apiñados unos a otros para conservar el calor. Ocultos día y noche, saliendo solo para buscar alimento o emboscar a los Jotuns ¿No lo recuerdas? – Loki trató de hacer memoria pero era un tiempo demasiado lejano -. Eras muy pequeño y casi es mejor así. Fueron años duros. Angre nació allí y mi esposa murió allí. Muchos pueden contar lo mismo... pero al final, a pesar de los sacrificios, vencimos… O eso creímos. _

_Mimir se levantó, frotándose la vieja herida de la pierna, los recuerdos traían consigo también dolor. _

_- ¿Sabes por qué resistimos cuando hubiera sido más sencillo rendirse y aceptar las condiciones de los Jotuns? Las minas son abundantes, hay suficiente oro y plata para todos... O podíamos haber regresado, humillados pero sanos, a la seguridad de nuestras antiguas vidas - Loki permaneció en silencio -. Resistimos por vosotros. Para que tú, Angre, Od, Glut y los hijos de muchos otros, tuvierais un lugar, vuestro hogar, donde ser libres, donde nadie os gobierne como si fueseis herramientas de sus deseos. Ahora, tendréis que luchar la guerra que nosotros no pudimos ganar. _

_Mimir le miró de frente, directamente a los ojos._

_- Recuerdas hace unas semanas cuando te hablé sobre la guerra – Loki asintió, entonces no comprendió nada -. Eso es la guerra – señaló el cuerpo muerto del gigante -. ¿Crees que hay honor en lo que he hecho?_

_- Iba a revelar nuestros planes a los Jotuns y, desde el principio, trató de engañarnos. _

_- ¿Y eso glorifica que le matase a traición, en un combate injusto? – negó tristemente -. Que fuera necesario para proteger los Valles no oculta que haya sido un acto despreciable – Mimir posó la mano sobre su hombro -. Este invierno, a ti se te pedirá que hagas lo mismo. Sé que lo harás como lo he hecho yo y como lo hizo tu padre… y aunque al principio te resultara duro, aprenderás que matar es fácil. Un movimiento preciso y todo acaba… lo difícil, recuérdalo siempre, es matar y seguir viviendo. Que la piedad, la compasión, la parte de ti que te hace humano, que te hace digno, no desaparezca ahogada por las atrocidades que debes cometer. Cuando te dispongas a dar el golpe final, tu brazo no debe moverse por vanidad o ambición sino por obligación y necesidad. Porque si ese día llega, el día en que mires a los ojos de tu víctima y no sientas vergüenza sino orgullo, miseria sino indiferencia, te habrás perdido para siempre. Cuídate de ese día Loki, porque es cuando los hombres se convierten en monstruos – tiró de él para levantarlo -. Y ya está bien de charla. Es tarde y Angre estará preocupada por nosotros. _

_Arrastraron el cuerpo del gigante hasta la fosa. Mientras lo cubría de tierra, Loki pudo verle los ojos. No eran más que cuencas vacías pero, durante un breve instante, la fría luz de las estrellas les devolvió su brillo, permitiendo que volviesen a gritar con odio. Otra pala de tierra cayó, cerrándolos para siempre._

_._

_…_

_._

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Nanna mientras se inclinaba para dar el último beso a su hijo. Murió nada más nacer. Holder sujetaba la antorcha con la que encenderían la pira pero se resistía a hacerlo. No quería hacerlo. Quería que algo pasara, que un milagro ocurriera y su hijo respirase de nuevo, que su corazón volviera a latir pero era un deseo vano que nunca vería realizado. Su mirada quedó fija en el pequeño cuerpo ¿Por qué estaba muero? Holder sabía de niños prematuros o demasiado débiles para vivir pero su hijo no era uno de ellos. Sus brazos y piernas eran fuertes, su cuerpo estaba bien formado. El color pálido de su piel no se debía a una enfermedad sino a la herencia de la delicada tez de su madre. Nació sano, simplemente le faltó la voluntad de vivir. Fue como si su alma no estuviese dentro y la ausencia convirtió el cuerpo en un cascaron vacio que falló en cuanto tuvo que valerse por sí solo, fuera del vientre de su madre. Holder no dejaba de preguntarse dónde estaba su hijo, por qué su espíritu no vino. Pero eran preguntas sin respuesta, nunca lograría contestarlas.

Ya no podía esperar más, tampoco había nada que esperar. Con delicadeza, apartó a Nanna de la pira y prendió la paja. Ambos vieron como el fuego era avivado por una fría corriente de aire que parecía querer llevarse lo poco que quedaba de su hijo. Las cenizas volaron arrastradas por el viento, alejándose de ellos. Nanna apoyó el rostro contra su pecho empapándolo en lágrimas. Holder la abrazó con fuerza. Deseaba aliviar su sufrimiento, sanar la herida que la muerte había causado, pero cómo hacerlo cuando su dolor era igual de grande. La rodeó con su abrigo, dándole calor. Lo único que podía hacer era protegerla contra el frio viento que soplaba del sur.


	18. Siempre enemigos

**Ragnarök – 18 – Siempre enemigos.**

.

Odín esperaba con ansia el momento de finalizar la reunión, las palabras del consejero perdían sentido dentro de su cabeza, convirtiéndose en un molesto y persistente ruido. Estaba agotado. Llevaba meses agotado. Durante este tiempo, se engañó achacando su estado a las prolongadas audiencias o a las largas cabalgatas a caballo. Ya no era joven, se decía, para realizar las actividades que antaño soportaba con facilidad. Pero no podía seguir negando la evidencia. Su mal no procedía de las escasas horas de sueño, las incomodidades de su montura o de cualquier otro asunto mundano. Odín notaba como el Yggdrasil comenzaba a cargar todo su peso sobre él. Sentía las ramas del árbol entorpecer sus movimientos, las raíces hincándose en lo más profundo de su espíritu, consumiendo sus fuerzas hasta hacerlas desaparecer, dejándole casi sin sentido. No entendía por qué le sucedía eso, tampoco nadie pudo darle nunca una explicación. Quizás, cuando se convirtió en Allfather, asumió la tarea de alimentar al árbol sagrado con su propia energía o quizás la razón era otra diferente, nada sabía, excepto que, tarde o temprano, necesitaba cerrar los ojos y dormir durante meses, ajeno a todo, a la espera de que sus fuerzas regresaran renovadas. Aun restaban meses para ese momento, para la llegada del Sueño de Odín, pero notaba que el día se acercaba inexorable.

Estuvo tentado a dar por finalizada la reunión o, al menos, realizar una breve pausa que le permitiera descansar, pero decidió no hacerlo. El tiempo que le quedaba, antes de la llegada de su sueño, no debía ser desperdiciado, dedicándolo al reposo, si no empleado sabiamente, preparando el reino para su próxima ausencia. A su lado, Frigga atendía diligente a los asuntos del consejo. Pronto, ella asumiría la responsabilidad de la regencia, como en tantas otras ocasiones, pero esta vez, la primera en mucho tiempo, no lo haría sola, sus hijos compartirían con ella esa tarea. Tambien Thor y Loki asistían al consejo. Ambos se agitaban ansiosos, deseando el final de la reunión aunque por motivos diferentes a los suyos. Sentarse a escuchar a viejos consejeros no parecía su distracción favorita. No paraban de cuchichear entre ellos, hablando disimuladamente de cosas que, Odín estaba seguro, nada tenían que ver con los problemas de Asgard. Estaban actuando como chiquillos aburridos, pensó enojado, y ninguno de los dos tenía ya edad para comportarse de tal modo. Iba a reprocharles su conducta cuando sintió la mano de Frigga oprimiéndole levemente el codo, reclamando su atención.

- Los emisarios de Vanaheim, Alfheim y Svartálfaheim portan inquietantes nuevas… – el anciano consejero enmudeció, dudando si continuar hablando al notar el semblante exhausto de su señor. Con un cansado movimiento de la mano, Odín le indicó que siguiera -. Frey, señor de Alfheim, anuncia que algunos elfos abandonan su reino. Desde Vanaheim las noticias no son diferentes, los siervos de Njordr disminuyen e, igualmente, el enano Eitri confirma que, de las cuevas de Svartálfaheim, muchos se van.

Odín permaneció en silencio, valorando la información. Así que la semilla de rebelión que plantaron esos dos fugitivos de Holder y Nanna había germinado y amenazaba con crecer.

- ¿Qué noticias llegan desde las montañas? – preguntó tras la pausa.

- Nada se sabe de las tribus del norte, mi Señor. Los mensajeros viajaron a sus asentamientos pero los encontraron vacios.

- ¿Y a donde han ido? – interrumpió Loki, súbitamente interesado al escuchar nombrar el hogar de Amora y Od.

Odín le dirigió una severa mirada. Su único ojo, fijo en los de su hijo, centelleaba con furia.

- Si hubieses estado atento, esa pregunta no sería necesaria – le reprochó irritado-. Y eso también se te aplica a ti, Thor – la naciente sonrisa de su rostro, divertido al ver a su padre, por una vez, amonestar a su hermano antes que a él, desapareció de inmediato – Ninguno de los dos sois niños a los que haya que entretener ¡Comportaos como hombres!

Un silencio tenso se hizo en la sala.

- Lo que vuestro padre, y Rey, os dice – terció Frigga, tratando de suavizar el ambiente y calmar el enojado ánimo de su esposo -. Es que debéis asumir las responsabilidades de vuestra cuna. Pronto llegará su largo sueño y en nosotros recaerá la labor de gobernar los Nueve Reinos, de modo que prestad atención y aprended de lo que aquí se habla

Ambos asintieron compungidos, adoptando una actitud respetuosa que pareció satisfacer a Odín.

- Ahora que mis hijos han decidido atender- dijo al consejero -. Explicadles hacia donde parten todos.

- Van a Jotunheim – les contó el hombre -. Hacia un lugar que ellos llaman Los Valles. Según Heimdal, son más de veinte mil los que ya están allí.

¡Veinte mil! Un murmullo asombrado recorrió el consejo. Cómo podían, tantos, haber cruzado entre los reinos. Y de qué forma lo hicieron. Asgard, Vanaheim y Alfheim están unidos por tierra. Un viaje largo y agotador, pero realizable por cualquiera. Cruzar las fronteras de Svartálfaheim requieren de gentes valientes, con fuerzas suficientes para franquear sus impenetrables montañas y medirse con los ariscos elfos oscuros de Malekith… pero ¿llegar hasta Jotunheim? El mundo de los gigantes de hielo se encontraba aislado de los demás, solo por medio del Bifröst podías atravesar el vacio que lo separa… a menos, por supuesto, que se conozcan los senderos que se abren a la magia. El consejero, consciente de la pregunta que todos se hacían, continuó hablando.

- Heimdal los ve perderse en un bosque de Svartálfaheim y reaparecen en otro que se encuentra en Los Valles. Precisar el lugar exacto donde comienza el camino, o su término, queda más allá de su visión.

El asunto era más inquietante de lo que, en principio, Odín había supuesto. No solo se le presentaba el riesgo de posibles revueltas, hoy eran unos pocos pero, quizás mañana, el espíritu de la insurrección se propagaría, animando a los vasallos a desobedecer a sus señores o incitando a los reinos a levantarse contra el gobierno de Asgard. También, por si este hecho no fuera suficientemente grave, esos parias fugitivos habían hallado un sendero entre Svartálfaheim y Jotunheim. Si los Gigantes de hielo descubrían la forma de cruzarlo, podrían contactar libremente con Malekith. Odín siempre sospechó que el Cobre de los Viejos Inviernos, la reliquia que contenía en su interior todo el frio de los inviernos pasados de Jotunheim, fue creado por el rey de los Elfos Oscuros a petición de los Jotuns. Una nueva alianza entre ellos, ahora que se aproximaba su Sueño, solo podía traer desgracias.

- Y Laufey ¿Cómo actúa ante todo esto? – inquirió Frigga.

Odín comprobó que su esposa era tan consciente del peligro como él mismo. Al menos, pensó aliviado, en su ausencia, Asgard quedaba en buenas manos.

- De momento, nada ha hecho, como si desconociese la presencia de extraños en sus tierras.

Odín y Frigga se miraron intensamente. Los dos consideraban improbable que su viejo enemigo aun no hubiese descubierto a los fugitivos. Si les permitía permanecer en los Valles era porque, de alguna forma, eso le beneficiaba, pero a ambos se les escapaba que provecho obtenía Laufey con ello.

Muchas eran las amenazas que parecían acechar Asgard, meditó Odín mesándose la barba, la deserción de los que buscan otras tierras, la sublevación que podrían provocar, el descubrimiento del sendero, la posible alianza entre sus enemigos, el uso que Laufey deparaba a los recién llegados. Muchos conflictos, peligros y riesgos entrelazándose, agravando aun más una situación ya de por sí difícil ¡Y él estaba tan cansado!

De joven habría montado sobre su caballo, retando a todo aquel que osase amenazar Asgard, imponiendo con su fuerza y voluntad la paz sobre los Nueve Reinos… pero ya no era joven, los años comenzaban a pesarle tanto como las ramas del Yggdrasil que ahora sentía acercándose ¿Qué podía hacer? Miró a Frigga, sus serenos ojos le proporcionaban calma pero no pudo evitar notar la inquietud que su esposa trataba de ocultarle, insegura, al igual que él, del futuro. Asió su mano, estrechándola entre las suyas, reconfortándola. No, él ya no era joven, pero sus hijos si lo eran.

Volvió la vista hacia ellos. Desde la reprimenda se habían mantenido silenciosos y atentos. Ahora, los miró con detenimiento, bajo una nueva luz. Efectivamente, ya no eran niños. Thor había crecido para convertirse en un hombre imponente, alto y fuerte, sólido como la tierra que representaba Jord, la mujer que le trajo al mundo. En cuanto a Loki, a pesar de ser casi de la misma altura, su cuerpo delgado y esbelto le hacía parecer más débil pero Odin sabía que ocultaba una fuerza igual de grande que la de su hermano, solo que de diferente naturaleza. Si, sobre ellos recaería el peso de Asgard ahora que a él le fallaban las energías.

Odín se irguió en su asiento, majestuoso, dispuesto a anunciar sus decisiones.

- Mandad emisarios a Vanaheim y Alfheim anunciando que, en tres días, partiré para reunirnos con ellos y tratar el asunto de aquellos que abandonan sus reinos a fin de tomar medidas que eviten que esto continúe. Thor – miró a su hijo -. Tú me acompañaras en ese viaje.

Su hijo se ilumino de alegría, contento de poder cruzar, por primera vez, las fronteras de su tierra. Odín también sonrió satisfecho. El objetivo del viaje no era solo atender el tema anunciado, también quería que Frey y Njordr conocieran a Thor, viesen su fuerza y se lo pensasen bien antes de levantarse contra Asgard en este momento de supuesta debilidad. La actitud bulliciosa e impulsiva de su hijo, esa que tantas veces buscó inútilmente reprimir, hoy le resultaría de gran ayuda. Ambos Reinos se cuidarían mucho de realizar cualquier acto contra Asgard, sabiendo que sus movimientos serían rápidamente reprimidos por el temperamental muchacho. Odin no dudaba que optarían por la prudencia, manteniéndose alejados de la confrontación.

- También, habrá que vigilar Jotunheim. Avisad a Heimdal que mantenga su mirada fija en el reino, siguiendo tanto en los Gigantes de Hielo como en los que habitan los Valles, y que nos informe sobre sus movimientos.

El consejero asintió, respetuoso, mientras supervisaba que el escriba anotase correctamente las órdenes de su señor.

- ¿Y no podíamos ayudar a los de los valles? – preguntó, cohibido, Loki.

Todos le miraron, intrigados por sus palabras. Odín también sentía curiosidad así que decidió permitir que continuara hablando.

- Explícate – le dijo.

- Los de los valles han encontrado un camino entre los reinos que de ser descubierto por los Jotuns, utilizarían para atacarnos – Odín asintió, complacido al ver que su hijo comprendía la gravedad de la situación -. Y seguro que, tarde o temprano, los Jotuns atacaran a los valles – Odín volvió a confirmar -. Entonces, ¿Por qué no peleamos a su lado? Evitaremos que la localización del sendero sea revelada y además dispondremos de aliados en un terreno enemigo. Según reza el viejo dicho – continuó con una sonrisa -. Los enemigos de tus enemigos, son tus amigos.

Odín pensó sobre ello. En principio no la juzgó mala idea, una forma de controlar a Laufey, de adelantarse a su jugada y, aunque la tregua que mantenían, en teoría, siguiera vigente, no resultaba difícil burlarla. Sería sencillo infiltrar guerreros entre los muchos extraños, procedentes de todos los reinos, que poblaban los Valles, pudiendo enfrentarse a su eterno enemigo sin romper, aparentemente, su palabra. Pero, a pesar de las ventajas que lograse alcanzar actuando de ese modo, jamás accedería a prestar ayuda a esas gentes y tampoco consentiría que los demás reinos lo hiciesen. Su hijo desconocía un hecho básico que necesitaba aprender.

- Tyr – llamó Odín -. Enséñale a mi hijo donde reside el error de su razonamiento.

Un hombre se alzó de entre los consejeros. Era un veterano guerrero, curtido en las luchas contra los Jotuns. En la última guerra, perdió la mano derecha dentro de la boca de una de sus bestias y todos recordaban haberle visto atar un hacha al muñón, aun ensangrentado, y continuar el combate.

- Aquellos que nos han abandonado... – su voz áspera resonó en la sala -... son igualmente nuestros enemigos. Los mejor que podemos hacer es dejar que se despedacen entre ellos y que los cuervos se alimenten con sus cadáveres.

Todos asintieron, compartiendo sus palabras. Odín también lo hizo.

- El consejo ha terminado, podéis retiraros. Loki – Llamó -. Quédate.

Los hombres abandonaron rápidamente la reunión. Thor intentó permanecer junto a su hermano pero el gesto severo de su padre unido a la suave diplomacia de su madre, que le recordó que debía prepararse para el cercano viaje, le apartaron de su lado. Al final, cuando se quedaron solos, Odín posó la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, mirándole con intensidad.

- Sé que has hablado movido por el cariño que aun sientes por tus antiguos amigos, que se encuentran en los Valles, pero debes comprender que fueron ellos los que nos rechazaron, prefiriendo alejarse de nuestro dominio así como de nuestra protección y ahora, con sus actos egoístas, están poniendo en riesgo la paz de los Nueve Reinos. Nos han traicionado y aquellos que traicionan a Asgard no pueden acogerse a su amparo.

Loki asintió, aceptando esas palabras e ignorando la voz, dentro de su cabeza, que le susurraba, insidiosa, que sus amigos no habían abandonado Asgard, sino que fue su padre quien los expulsó.

.

…

_._

_Loki había analizado el encuentro con el gigante, buscando donde falló su plan. Aunque consiguió su objetivo, detener las murallas, el moratón que le cubría el lado izquierdo del rostro, en el lugar donde el gigante le golpeó, y el recuerdo de sus vidriosos ojos muertos, le hacían comprender que el resultado pudo haber sido desastroso. El problema radicaba en que no calculó las reacciones del gigante. Creyó que actuaría como cualquier otro en los Valles, elevando sus quejas al Consejo, pero nunca se preparó para sus amenazas o la actitud violenta que demostró. Ahora comprendía que le había faltado información, conocer su personalidad para prever su comportamiento. Esta vez, no cometería el mismo error. _

_En una semana el grupo de Heimdal abandonaba los Valles y Loki los acompañaria hasta Darkwood, ya que solo él podía abrirles el sendero que une sus tierras con Svartálfaheim, único camino posible para alcanzar Asgard, a donde se dirigían en busca de auxilio. Loki estaba convencido de que ese viaje era un esfuerzo inútil. Ningún reino les ayudó durante la primera guerra, cuando los Gigantes de Hielo casi los exterminaron ¿Por qué, ahora, habrían de actuar de forma diferente? _

_Pero ni Heimdal ni su gente parecían compartir su opinión. El valle de las Nueve Hermanas no participaba en la defensa contra los Jotuns, nadie practicaba en las formaciones ni colaboraba en los preparativos del invierno, depositando todas sus esperanzas en el hijo de sus señoras, confiados en que regresaría al frente de un ejército o, al menos, lograría que Asgard abriese el Bifröst para evacuarlos. Quimeras sin sentido, pensaba Loki, necios que se negaban a ver la realidad. Débiles, no por falta de fuerzas sino por carecer de la voluntad de lucha, porqué Heimdal poseía unas habilidades extraordinarias. Sus sentidos eran los más agudos de todos los reinos. Su vista alcanzaba hasta donde se pierde el horizonte y decían que era capaz de escuchar la hierba crecer. En la inminente guerra, eso les permitiría espiar a los Jotuns desde la distancia, pudiendo anticiparse a los movimientos de su enemigo. Pero, a pesar de clara ventaja que podía proporcionarles, Heimdal prefería abandonarlos para embarcarse en una misión sin recompensa. Se enfrentaría a las áridas tierras de Malekith, solo para descubrir, si lograba alcanzar su destino, que al señor de Asgard nada le importaba la suerte de los Valles. _

_Loki quería encontrar un modo de cambiar su decisión, descubrir qué podría impulsar a Heimdal a quedarse en los Valles y luchar por ellos, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre él. Nunca hicieron nada juntos, no compartieron cacerías ni estuvieron sentados a la misma mesa durante un banquete. En las reuniones del Consejo, jamás hablaron más allá de las obligadas palabras de cortesía, de hecho, parecía evitarle, dedicándose, en el mejor de los casos, a ignorarle educadamente. Loki sentía que eran dos extraños que, de vez en cuando, coincidían en un mismo lugar. Por eso, buscaba a alguien que pudiera proporcionarle la información que le faltaba ¿Y quién mejor, para esa labor, que Amora? Ella conocía todos los cotilleos de los Valles y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, aunque hoy, no parecía que fuera a hacerlo desinteresadamente. _

_Sentada al borde de la cama, vestida con un ligero camisón que, más que cubrirla, resaltaba cada curva de su hermoso cuerpo, extendía una de sus interminables piernas hacia él. _

_- Pero, ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?_

_Amora sonrío, divertida. _

_- Tú quieres información. Yo un masaje en los pies. Cada uno obtiene lo que desea y los dos contentos. No veo cuál es tu problema, además, me lo debes – la sonrisa desapareció -. Gracias a ti, paso todo el día, entre barro, buscando hierbajos. Tengo los pies desechos._

_Ahora que los Valles conocían íntegramente el plan para defenderse de los Jotuns, la actividad era frenética. Ivaldi y sus enanos trabajaban en la fabricación de un enorme portón de hierro que permitiera la entrada de los soldados al campo de batalla y cerrase la primera muralla en caso de que los Jotuns ganasen terreno, proporcionado un lugar seguro donde resguardarse hasta organizar el contraataque. Mientras, tras el muro, se alzaban barracones, almacenes de víveres, armerías, salas de curación, todo lo necesario para que, este invierno, el asentamiento del ejército estuviera listo. Cada habitante de los Valles, excepto los de las Nueve Hermanas, tenía asignada una labor. Amora, por sus conocimientos de magia, prestaba servicios como ayudante de curandero y recorría los bosques tras las hierbas medicinales que este le pedía. _

_Loki suspiró resignado, quizás, un poquito de razón sí que tenía. La idea de combatir era suya y tampoco le costaba tanto complacerla. Se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, tomando el pie de Amora entre sus manos. Despacio, recorrió la parte superior, desde los dedos al tobillo, masajeando suavemente la piel, avanzando en pequeños círculos, trazando el suave arco de su planta con la yema de los dedos para regresar al principio y empezar de nuevo. Amora cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Así permanecieron unos minutos, hasta que Loki, impaciente, decidió llamar su atención. _

_- Amora – recibió un "humm" por respuesta -. Heimdal._

_La mujer abrió los ojos, fastidiada._

_- A ver, ¿Qué quieres saber?_

_- Todo lo que sepas. _

_- Heimdal y las Nueve Hermanas llegaron a los Valles cuando ya había terminado la primera guerra contra los Jotuns..._

_- Eso ya lo sé – interrumpió Loki -. Yo también estaba aquí, por si no lo recuerdas. _

_- Pero, lo que seguro no sabes, es cómo nació. _

_- Me puedo hacer una idea, prefiero que no entres en detalles. _

_- No, no te la haces. Según ellas, es hijo de las nueve – Loki la miró sin comprender -. Dicen que son gigantas de agua, encarnaciones de las nueve olas del mar._

_- Más que de mar, yo diría que son de estanque – se burló Loki. Las hermanas eran enjutas, casi escuálidas, no se las imaginaba representando a las bravas olas de los mares. _

_- Espera, que ahora viene lo mejor. Cuentan que estaban un día descansando, plácidamente dormidas sobre la blanca arena de una playa, cuando un apuesto príncipe se prendó de ellas..._

_- ¿Era ciego el pobre hombre?_

_Amora le empujó con el pie. _

_- ¡Te quieres callar de una vez! Tú a lo tuyo – Loki continuó con el masaje -. Tan ardiente era el amor que habían despertado en él, que las poseyó allí mismo, sobre la arena, a todas a la vez, llenándolas de placer e inundándolas con su semilla._

_- Realmente, ¿era necesario que me contases eso? – ahora, cada vez que las viese en el Consejo, no podría evitar imaginarlas revolcándose en el suelo, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor y semen, luchando por las atenciones del hombre. Era una escena espeluznante. _

_- Tú preguntaste – cantó Amora -. Pero casi hemos acabado – giñó un ojo, perversa -. Tras aquello, las nueve se quedaron preñadas y a los nueve meses, dieron a luz, al mismo tiempo, no a un niño sino a diferentes partes de él. Una parió la cabeza, otra el tronco, las demás los brazos, las piernas, las entrañas, así, hasta que todas las partes estuvieron fuera del vientre de sus madres y se combinaron para formar a su hijo. _

_Amora rió con ganas al ver el gesto de repugnancia de Loki. Era lo que le faltaba por oír, cuerpos despedazados._

_- Cuando el niño estuvo entero, fueron hasta las tierras del padre con intención de presentárselo pero… _ retiró el pie de entre las manos de Loki, deslizando el otro en su lugar -… cuando llegaron, el príncipe, que se había convertido en rey, estaba en guerra con sus hermanos. Estos trataban de usurparle el trono y la lucha era feroz. Asustadas, pensaron que si los traidores descubrían que el niño era el heredero del rey, lo matarían._

_- El niño es un bastardo, no nació de la unión legítima del rey con su esposa, por lo que nunca podrá reclamar el título de su padre. _

_Amora se inclinó hacia delante, dándole un golpe en el hombro, no muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para advertirle que si volvía a interrumpirla, ya podía buscarse a otro que le relatase la vida de Heimdal. _

_- Decidieron huir, ocultarse en un lugar apartado donde el niño creciese seguro y, cuando fuera un hombre, regresarian para tomar el puesto que les corresponde entre los honores y las alabanzas de sus súbditos._

_- Así que vinieron a los Valles. _

_Amora sonrió, magnánima, por esta vez, permitiría el inciso._

_- Exacto. Y aquí han estado hasta que, al parecer, ha llegado el momento de la, tan deseada, reunión. _

_- Déjame que lo adivine. El rey de Asgard es el padre de Heimdal_

_- Eso dicen ellas y los de su valle, pero nadie más cree la historia. El resto pensamos que la hermana mayor se metió en la cama de un viajero errante que, una noche, pidió hospitalidad a su padre y el hombre, al descubrir que su hija se había quedado embarazada, las echó a todas de casa: a primera por mancillar el honor familiar y a las otras por encubrirla. _

_Loki negó, abatido. Eso daba igual. Fuera verdad o no, lo que las nueve hermanas contaban, Heimdal lo creían. Ahora comprendía su fe ciega en Asgard, su rechazo a participar en la defensa contra los Jotuns. Toda su vida, le habían inculcado que su hogar estaba allí, entre el lujo y la gloria del reino dorado. Los Valles no eran más que un lugar de paso donde aguardar el momento de reclamar sus derechos y aunque Loki estaba seguro, ya que Heimdal dio su palabra, de que rogaría auxilio al señor de Asgard, nada le retendría aquí y jamás lucharía por ellos. _

_Amora se levantó del borde de la cama, estirándose igual que un gato perezoso. _

_- ¡Oh, vamos! No te pongas triste, a lo mejor, si le haces un masaje, como el que me has hecho a mí, conseguirás que se quede._

_Loki funció el ceño, molesto, la situación de los Valles no era cosa de broma, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Amora se sentó en su regazo y le cerró la boca con un lánguido beso que se volvió más apasionado según aumentaba el roce de sus cuerpos. _

.

…..

.

- Es una pena que no puedas venir con nosotros – musitó Thor con tristeza. A pesar de que los Tres Guerreros le escoltaban, "un joven príncipe necesita una guardia fiel" sentenció su padre, echaría en falta la compañía de su hermano. El viaje a Alfheim y Vanaheim duraba, al menos, un mes y nunca estuvieron separados tanto tiempo.

Loki suspiró resignado. A él también le hubiese gustado ir, conocer el bosque encantado donde se alza el palacio de Frey o la fortaleza sobre el mar de Njordr pero debía quedarse, ayudando a su madre con los asuntos de Asgard.

- No te preocupes, ya viajaremos juntos en otra ocasión.

- Seguro. Pero para compensarte que debas permanecer aquí, mientras yo soy agasajado con las atenciones de los Nueve Reinos... – Thor imitó, bromeando, el tono regio de su padre-... te traeré un magnífico presente ¡El mejor libro de magia de todo Alfheim!

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – rió Loki -. La magia de los elfos de luz es para doncellas. Tráeme mejor algo de sus bosques – le guiñó un ojo, cómplice. Había convencido a Thor, y a los Tres Guerreros, de que la prohibición de matar animales, que se aplicaba sin excepciones en todo Alfheim, era solo un falso rumor y que los elfos les permitirían gustosos la caza en sus bosques. A Loki le habría encantado ver la cara de espanto que pondrán los elfos cuando los descubran armados y dispuestos para la cacería ¡Iba a ser un escándalo! Lástima que se lo fuera a perder.

Un heraldo se acercó veloz, dirigiéndose a Loki.

- Vuestro padre os reclama.

Había llegado el momento de despedirse. Se abrazaron, dándose un torpe beso en la mejilla, vergonzosos, igual que dos jóvenes hermanos que hace tiempo dejaron de ser niños pero aun no puede evitar aferrarse a las antiguas muestras infantiles de cariño.

- Cuídate ¿Vale? – le susurró Loki.

- Tu también.

Sin decir más, siguió al heraldo entre el caos que reinaba en el Bifröst. La embajada que partía hoy era numerosa y a su alrededor, el trajín era constante, preparando pertrechos, animales y personas para que cruzasen ordenadamente el puente. Cuando llegó, su padre conversaba con su madre, junto a Sleipnir que permanecía ensillado y listo para su jinete. El caballo cabeceó feliz. A Odín le resultaba curioso ver como el enorme animal, que siempre se mostraba tosco y desconfiado, incluso con los mozos de cuadra que le atendían, se comportaba dócil y cariñosamente con su hijo. El caballo inclinó su largo cuello para que Loki pudiera rascarle entre las orejas.

- Le decía a tu madre qué debes permanecer atento a cualquier movimiento en Jotunheim, sin confiar en las intenciones de uno u otro bando.

Loki asintió.

- Ayúdala y aprende de ella el delicado gobierno de Asgard.

- Así lo haré, Padre.

Ahora fue Odín quien asintió. Besó brevemente a su esposa, pues eran muchos los que les observaban, y abrazó a Loki.

- Sé que lo harás.

Cabalgó sobre Sleipnir, poniéndose al frente de la comitiva que aguardaba su orden para partir.

- Pronto estaremos de regreso – les dijo antes de volverse hacía Heimdal – Guardián, activa el puente.

Se escuchó el estruendo del Bifröst al abrirse y su intensa luz envolvió a la comitiva, enviarlos a Alfheim en un instante, después, todo quedó en silencio, roto solo por el lejano sonido de las olas del mar estrellándose contra los pilares del puente.

Loki dejó vagar la mirada, evitando el lugar por donde el grupo había desaparecido. Realmente, le hubiese gustado ir. Había esperado, hasta el último momento, que su padre le permitiera acompañarlos pero, al final, el ansiado permiso no llegó. Otra vez será. Fue entonces, cuando, por azar, descubrió a Heimdal observándole, clavando en él sus dorados ojos. Loki le sostuvo la mirada, sin acobardarse. No le gustaba Heimdal, quizás era porque no le comprendía. Qué llevaba a un hombre, se había preguntado siempre, a permanecer, día y noche, vigilando un reino que nunca pisaba. Él permanecía infatigable en el Bifröst, justo en el límite de Asgard pero sin entrar jamás. ¿Cómo se podía confiar en un hombre así? Frigga, sin notar el duelo que mantenían su hijo y el guardián, enganchó su brazo al de Loki, indicándole que debían regresar a la ciudad. Se dirigieron hacia sus caballos, abandonando el puente. Heimdal, como siempre, se quedó allí.

.


	19. El error de Prometeo (Parte I)

**Ragnarök – 19 – El error de Prometeo (Parte I)**

.

_La festividad del otoño no sería demasiado alegre este año. La inminencia de la guerra ensombrecería los ánimos de los asistentes. En realidad, pensó Angrboda, súbitamente entristecida, llevaba cinco años sin serlo, desde el ataque de los Jotuns, pero, a pesar de ello, esta noche quería estar guapa. _

_Examinaba sus dos mejores vestidos, insegura de cual la favorecería más. Uno resaltaba el tono verde de sus ojos y el otro volvía más rojo el color de su pelo, sin embargo, aunque la tela y el corte de ambos eran exquisitos, los encontró demasiado recatados… si los comparaba con el vestido de Amora. Miró a su amiga, las vaporosas ropas que vestía, blancas e inmaculadas, dejaban entrever con elegancia su esbelto cuerpo y mostraban, sin disimulo, un generoso escote. Estaba muy hermosa y Angrboda no quería desaparecer a los ojos de todos, nublada por su belleza… o, al menos, no quería hacerlo a los ojos de una persona en concreto. _

_- ¿Cuál crees tú? – preguntó buscando consejo._

_- A Loki le gustarás con cualquiera de los dos. _

_Angrboda no contestó, no tenía sentido negarlo, pero se volvió, ocultando su rostro para que no notase su sonrojo. Desde el reflejo del espejo, pudo ver que la sonreía pícara. _

_Ya estábamos como siempre, pensó Amora divertida, ¿Cuándo iban estos dos a dejarse de juegos? La una intentando llamar la atención del otro sin darse cuenta que no necesitaba hacer nada para obtenerla. El comportamiento de Loki, invariablemente cortes y caballeroso con Angrboda, solo podía tener por objeto encandilar a la muchacha. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso ¡Era penoso verlos! De seguir así mucho tiempo, ella misma les daría el empujoncito. _

_Angrboda había elegido el vestido negro con ribetes de oro y verde esmeralda, el que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, y se deslizó dentro, apretando fuerte los cordones que lo ceñían, pero, aunque logró que el corpiño entallase su bonita figura, miraba con disgusto la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. _

_- Parece que voy a presidir una reunión del Consejo. _

_Amora rió con ganas. Era cierto. Más que una muchacha que quisiera olvidar por unas horas la llegada del invierno, parecía la Señora del Isthar, representante digna y siempre correcta de su valle. Sin embargo, el problema no estaba en el vestido, pensó, sino en la forma de vestirlo. Se lo había anudado muy alto, ocultando el pecho, y el peinado tampoco la favorecía, todo recogido. Demasiado formal para una fiesta como la de esta tarde. Amora negó, exasperada, sería mejor que le diese algunos consejos o su eterno coqueteo no acabaría nunca._

_- En el arte de enamorar a un hombre – Amora le hizo un guiño, cómplice -. Hay dos técnicas bien diferenciadas: la seducción y la conquista. Yo –acarició los costados de su cuerpo, dibujando su forma -. Empleo la primera. Me basta con mostrarme para que caigan rendidos a mis pies, seducidos por mis irresistibles encantos – aunque lo dijo en un tono de broma que provocó la risa de las dos muchachas, Angrboda sabía que muchos solteros, y algunos que no lo eran, se peleaban por ella -. Y tú – la señaló con el dedo -. Debes hacer uso de la segunda. Si lo deseas, puedes conquistar al hombre que se te antoje y hacer que no piense en otra cosa más que en ti – Angrboda soltó una risita nerviosa, avergonzada por las palabras de su amiga -. Y, para ello, lo mejor es ocultar, pero… – continuó -… dejando leves indicios que le hagan desesperar por descubrir que hay debajo de las ropas. _

_Amora le aflojó ligeramente los cordones del corpiño, ajustando el vestido para que descubriera los blancos hombros y la insinuación del pecho. Dejó que unos cuidadosamente descuidados rizos se escaparan de su peinando, rozando, juguetones, el cuello a cada movimiento. Leves retoques que sugerían más que mostraban, que incitaban a querer ver más. Ahora, estaba perfecta. Elegante y bella, digna pero atrevida. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que Loki cayese. _

_Eso le llevó a otro pensamiento. Durante los últimos meses, Loki y ella había estado acostándose, si no con la pasión de los amantes al menos con el cariño y la complicidad de dos queridos amigos. Era una relación sencilla. Cada uno aceptaba lo que el otro ofrecía sin pedir más. Sin compromisos ni obligaciones. Angrboda se miraba en el espejo, encantada, e impulsivamente se volvió hacía Amora para abrazarla con fuerza, agradecida por su ayuda. Mientras le devolvía el abrazo, pensó que la muchacha siempre la trató como una amiga y no quería que sufriera por su culpa. _

_Entonces lo decidió. Su relación con Loki había sido divertida, fue placentera, pero se acababa hoy._

.

…

.

¿Cómo se llamaba?, se preguntó Loki, Fanigeg… No, Fimafeng. Si, ese era el nombre.

El sirviente de Heimdal se inclinó y, aunque la reverencia fue correcta, según el protocolo, había algo en su forma de bajar los hombros, de agachar la cabeza, que le desagradó profundamente. ¿Era arrogancia lo que notaba en su postura? No, más bien parecía un mal disimulado desprecio. Eso es absurdo, se reprochó Loki ante lo ilógico del pensamiento, ¿Qué motivo tendría ese hombre para comportarse de tal modo? Sin duda, eran imaginaciones suyas. Su madre decidió que fuera él quien recibiese al mensajero y ahora seguía atenta cada uno de sus gestos y palabras, queriendo ver como se desenvolvía durante la audiencia. Su minucioso examen comenzaba a ponerle nervioso y quizás por eso veía cosas que, en realidad, no estaban allí. Frigga le hizo una seña, invitándole a comenzar. Loki se irguió en el asiento, decidido a emplear el tono áspero y directo de su padre, aunque sabía que en su voz, más suave, no sonaría igual de imponente.

- ¿Qué noticias envía Heimdal?

- Laufey ha hecho llamar a sus abanderados y, en estos momentos, se reúne con ellos.

- ¿Cuál es el asunto tratado?

- No puede decirlo con exactitud.

- ¿No puede decirlo? - repitió, irónico, Loki -. Pensaba que Heimdal era capaz de ver, y oír, todo.

- Lo es. Siempre que no se lo oculten cobardemente… mediante magia.

Loki se tensó, como si aquel hombre acabara de darle un golpe. Eso sí que no fueron imaginaciones suyas. La burla fue clara. Toda Asgard sabía que él dominaba el arte de la magia y un comentario tan despectivo no pudo haberse realizado al azar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Él era su príncipe, el segundo hijo de Odín ¡Debía respetarlo! Loki se enfureció. No sabía, ni quería saber, que le pasaba a ese hombre pero iba a enseñarle a aguardarse sus insolencias para sus compañeros de taberna. Pero su madre le miró, extrañada por la pausa, apremiándole a continuar con la audiencia. A juzgar por su semblante sereno, ella no pareció notar nada extraño en la actitud del hombre, así que, si iniciaba una trifulca con un simple mensajero, pensaría que se estaba comportando como un chiquillo vanidoso y se sentiría decepcionada. Respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Ahora no era el momento, se dijo, ya habrá tiempo, más tarde, de ponerle en su lugar.

- ¿Qué hacen mientras los de los Valles? – dedicó al sirviente una mirada fría, amenazante, una advertencia que el hombre pareció entender pues se estremeció ligeramente, acobardado. Bien, pensó, eso estaba mucho mejor.

- No gran cosa. Han terminado de recoger las siembras y en cada casa realizan fiestas para celebrarlo. Ninguno parece saber lo que se les viene encima.

El mensajero sonrió, divertido por la idea de aquellas gentes festejando alegres la abundancia de cosechas, lo que les permitiría sobrevivir un invierno más, mientras los Jotuns se preparaban para abalanzarse sobre ellos como lobos hambrientos ¡Ya estaba harto de ese hombre! O le despedía ahora mismo o acabaría ordenando a los guardias que lo sacasen de allí a rastras.

- Decidle a Heimdal que continúe con su vigilancia. Marchaos.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y abandonó la sala rápidamente. Cuando se hubo ido, Loki frunció el ceño. Acababa de darse cuenta de que, ni una sola vez, le había llamado "Señor".

- Ven. Hace una tarde maravillosa, demos un paseo.

La voz de Frigga calmó su irritación. Ofreció el brazo a su madre y ella, sonriente, lo aceptó, enlazándolo con el suyo. Caminaron juntos y en silencio a través de los largos pasillos del palacio, en dirección a los jardines privados. Allí, los árboles comenzaban a tomar los tonos ocres del otoño y así permanecerían hasta la primavera pues, a Asgard, nunca llegaba el invierno.

- Lo has hecho bien – comentó su madre -. Las preguntas adecuadas con las palabras justas... – Loki sabía que ahora llegaba el "pero" -... pero debiste extenderte en tus cuestiones. Indagar, por ejemplo, cuáles eran los nombres de aquellos que convocó Laufey. Eso nos permite valorar con qué apoyos cuenta, si han respondido todos sus abanderados o si alguno se niega a obedecer, pudiendo medir las distensiones en sus filas. Los desordenes son habituales entre los Gigantes de hielo, aunque Laufey los reprima rápida y ferozmente.

Loki asintió aunque, en el fondo, no veía la utilidad de ello. Si Asgard no iba a hacer nada, solo mirar, cuando los Jotuns atacasen los Valles ¿Para qué servía toda esa información? Les bastaba con esperar y ver que sucedía. Por unos minutos, permanecieron en silencio, paseando entre los rosales y los recortados setos del jardín, mientras los últimos rayos de sol volvían naranja el cielo del atardecer.

- Tu padre me contó lo que te dijo – no hizo falta más, Loki sabía a qué se refería su madre -. No pienses que Asgard actúa así por crueldad. No abandonamos los Valles a su suerte por resentimiento o como muestra de escarnio. Dime, ¿Conoces la historia de Prometeo?

Claro que la conocía. Era un hecho antiguo, un suceso que se había convertido, con el paso del tiempo, en un cuento pero no comprendió que relación tenía con lo que estaban hablando.

- Sé que era un Titán, un Gigante de Midgard. Sustrajo el fuego que ardía en los hogares de sus señores para entregárselo a los pobladores de ese reino, tan pobres que no tenían ni con que calentarse. Cuando se descubrió el robo, fue tarde para remediarlo pues el fuego se había extendido y ya todos lo poseían. Enfadados con Prometeo, sus señores le encadenaron a una roca, ordenando a un águila que volase hasta la piedra para devorar su hígado, pero, como el Titán era inmortal, al ponerse el sol, el órgano volvía a crecerle, de modo que el águila regresaba cada amanecer para comérselo de nuevo.

- ¿Y qué te parece?

- Me parece un castigo desproporcionado por robar un simple fuego.

- Quizás – Frigga rió suavemente, sin ningún humor -. Pero te preguntaba sobre la acción de Prometeo ¿Qué piensas de ella? ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?

- Supongo que deseaba ayudar a esa gente.

Frigga asintió.

- El hecho pasó hace mucho tiempo, antes de que tu padre gobernase los Nueve Reinos y mucho antes de que tu abuelo, Bor, unificase Asgard. Entonces, Midgard era un reino primitivo...

- Midgard ES un reino primitivo – interrumpió Loki con una sonrisa burlona que se esfumó ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre.

- Nunca has estado allí, así que no juzgues lo que no conoces... aunque, en este caso – aceptó su madre -. Tengas razón. Es un reino violento, siempre en lucha entre ellos, sin encontrar acuerdos… y eso, en parte, es culpa de Prometeo.

- Pero ¿No quería ayudarlos?

- Sí, eso pretendía... pero, a veces, lo que tratamos de conseguir y lo que obtenemos, no siempre es lo mismo. Así le sucedió a Prometeo – Frigga se detuvo frente a un banco, bajo las ramas de un espeso roble y ambos se sentaron -. En aquella época, Midgard estaba habitado por gentes sencillas, dedicadas enteramente a la ardua tarea de sobrevivir en un mundo agreste y hostil. Recogían frutas de los árboles, recolectaban bayas de arbustos. Desenterraban raíces escondidas en la tierra y comían los animales que lograban atrapar o aquellos que encontraban muertos pero cuya carne aun seguía fresca. Vagaban, nómadas, en busca de climas cálidos donde protegerse del frio y donde el alimento fuera abundante. Rezaban por cosas simples, pidiendo que el sol les iluminara, que la lluvia aplacase la sequía, que las bestias no les atacaran, que sus mujeres fueran fértiles. Honraban a la naturaleza y a la vida. Era una existencia dura pero plácida, donde sus únicas preocupaciones eran logran la comida y el cobijo que les permitiera continuar viviendo, tranquilos, un día más. Sin embargo, cuando Prometo les entregó el fuego, cambió todo. Ahora tenía calor para protegerse del frio y luz que les iluminara. Pudieron ahumar carne y pescado para conservarlos durante mucho tiempo. Lograron espantar a los grandes osos de sus cuevas, utilizándolas ellos como refugios. Ya no necesitaron andar errantes.

- Y eso ¿No era buena cosa? – Prometeo mejoró la vida de esa gente, haciéndosela más fácil. Loki no veía que mal había en ello.

- Puede parecerlo, sin embargo, el fuego solo trajo desgracias – sentención Frigga -. Como ya no necesitaban viajar ligeros, huyendo del invierno, comenzaron a acumular riquezas. Al principio, eran solo las pieles curtidas de los animales que cazaban o las piedras pulidas donde molían sus granos pero fueron suficientes para despertar la codicia de aquellos que no las poseían. Se robaban unos a otros, tomando lo que querían para escapar con ello pero pronto se volvieron más violentos, golpeándose con palos y arrojándose piedras. Uno descubrió que si afilabas una vara y la calentabas lentamente, sin quemarla, sobre las brasas, la punta endurecía lo suficiente para atravesar la carne del contrario. Otro encontró cobre, metal tan maleable que les bastaba con golpearlo contra una roca para darle forma de un rústico cuchillo. Después, descubrieron que si lo mezclabas con estaño, el cobre fundía fácilmente creando bronce, con el que fabricaron agudas espadas. Más tarde, llegó el hierro que quebraba al bronce. Talaron bosques para construir sus casas, para alimentar el fuego. Ya no honraban a la naturaleza sino que la empleaban según sus deseos. Se agruparon en pueblos que crecieron hasta convertirse en ciudades y la cuidad más grande adquirió más poder, ansiando conquistar a las demás. Edificaron murallas que les defendieran y máquinas con las que destruirlas. Forjaban protecciones con las que cubrir sus débiles cuerpos y armas tan potentes que las atravesaban. Iniciaron, ciegos, el camino que lleva a la destrucción y a la muerte y así siguen, buscando, constantes, nuevas formas de superar al otro, de quitarles sus bienes, sus tierras o su vida. ¿Acaso, es esto mejor que su tranquila existencia anterior? - visto de ese modo, no lo parecía, convino Loki -. Y todo se inició con la entrega del fuego. Un simple acto que, en apariencia, no solo resultaba inofensivo sino benigno, arrastró a todo un reino al caos.

Frigga calló pero Loki sabía que aun quedaba algo por decir, así que permaneció en silencio, esperando a que continuara. Por unos instantes, la mirada de su madre se perdió, siguiendo el movimiento de las hojas caídas que eran arrastradas lentamente por la suave brisa, después, se volvió hacia él, tomando su mano.

- Tu padre, cuando se convirtió en Allfather, juró proteger la paz en los Nueve Reinos, mantener el orden e impedir que el caos reine en el Yggdrasil. Por eso, ni puede, ni debe, ayudar a los Valles. Es su responsabilidad impedir que prosperen, pues nunca sabes lo que sus acciones pueden llegar a provocar.

.

...

.

_En verdad, la fiesta no estaba resultado muy animada, al menos, para Amora. La presencia de los jóvenes soldados, vistiendo orgullosos sus armaduras, le recordaba la constante amenaza de los Jotuns y el único tema de conversación era la partida de Heimdal, al amanecer del siguiente día, en busca de la ayuda de Asgard. Tampoco mejoró su ánimo ver como Loki y Fimafeng, uno de sus compañeros de formación, parecieron discutir. Aunque en ningún momento alzaron la voz, durante toda la conversación el hombre exhibió una aptitud altanera que, sin embargo, no resistió la fría mirada que su amigo le dirigió y que le hizo excusarse rápidamente para desaparecer entre la multitud. En cualquier otra ocasión, ese incidente la habría hecho reír, viendo como un hombre tan arrogante como Fimafeng huía igual que un animalillo asustado, pero hoy algo la molestaba. Sentía un desasosiego que no era capaz de precisar y, quizás por eso, pendía sobre ella como una sombra, impidiéndola disfrutar de la fiesta._

_Miró hacía donde Angrboda y Loki bailaban, moviéndose elegantes al ritmo de la suave música, iluminados por la cálida luz del atardecer que llenaba los jardines de la casa de Mimir. Ocupaban el centro del baile, con el resto de las parejas danzando a su alrededor, cediéndoles gustosos la posición de honor. Los dos lo aceptaban con naturalidad, seguros de que ese era el lugar que les correspondía. A fin de cuentas, pensó Amora sonriendo, en un futuro, no muy lejano en el caso de Loki, serían los Señores de sus Valles... y en ese momento, lo que le estuvo inquietando toda la tarde, tomó forma. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué sería ella?_

_Cuando los Jotuns invadieron el Isen, hace ya cinco años, lo perdió todo: su familia, su posición y sus bienes. Estaba alojada en casa de Mimir donde la trataban como un huésped, con toda clase de atenciones, en consideración a su amistad con Loki. Amora recordó, igual que si fuera un mal presagió, la decisión que tomó apenas unas horas antes, "su relación con Loki acababa hoy", y comprendió que si volvían a ser solo amigos, su amistad, probablemente, acabaría desapareciendo, si no por culpa de la ruptura sería por el paso del tiempo, cuando la diferencia entre sus posiciones fuera demasiado grande... y entonces ¿Qué haría ella?_

_No podía permanecer por siempre en la Casa de Mimir y aunque Angrboda le cediese, alegre, un puesto a su lado, jamás llegaría a ser otra cosa que una Dama de Compañía. Sin embargo, sus otras opciones no eran mejores. ¿Ganarse la vida con la habilidad de su magia? Ahora la llamaban Amora, encantadora, porque era joven y hermosa pero al envejecer la llamaría Seid, bruja, siendo despreciada por todos hasta que necesitasen de sus servicios. ¿Casarse y cuidar de la hacienda de su esposo y de sus hijos? De pronto, los hombres que la rodeaban, y con los que se había divertido haciéndoles cumplir sus más insignificantes caprichos, le parecieron cazadores al acecho, compitiendo entre ellos por ver quién obtenía la mejor pieza. Pero Amora no sería una criada, una paria o un trofeo, lograría que su voz se escuchara, que su opinión se tuviera en cuenta. Loki la miraba disimuladamente desde la pista de baile y ella le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Si debía ser algo, decidió en ese momento, sería el cazador y no la presa. Loki le devolvía la sonrisa._

_._

_La mano derecha de Angrboda se entrelazaba con la suya mientras la izquierda descansaba sobre su hombro, dejando que Loki la guiase a través del suave compas de la música. La luz de la tarde iluminaba su pelo haciendo que brillase como un cálido fuego. Estaba preciosa._

_Debería disfrutar de su compañía y olvidar a ese impertinente de Fimafeng, pero el encuentro volvía, una y otra vez, a su cabeza. No discutieron, en realidad, apenas hablaron, sin embargo, la arrogancia que, en todo momento, le demostró seguía molestándolo. Ni una sola vez le llamó "Señor" ni le dedicó la más leve señal de respeto. Parecía burlarse de él, recordándole que aun no era el Señor del Isen. Y era cierto, aun no lo era. Hasta que no tuviese dieciocho años no podía prestar los juramentos de lealtad que le investían como representante de su valle, pero todos lo daban por hecho y le trataban como tal... hasta hoy. La aptitud de Fimafeng le desconcertaba, haciendo que se preguntara si, quizás, su opinión era compartida por otros, si las gentes del Isen no le consideraban digno del cargo, pero rechazó esos pensamientos. Eran absurdos. De suceder, Ull, que fue consejero de sus padres y lo será suyo, se lo habría dicho... y otros también lo hubiesen hecho. Su pueblo era leal, siempre hablaba con franqueza, sin engaños. De haber quejas, las habrían expuesto abiertamente._

_No, no era un sentimiento general, de eso estaba seguro, pero Fimafeng demostró un descaro que superaba su natural arrogancia… y eso le preocupaba. Ese hombre no era muy listo, normalmente, en sus discursos, solo repetía palabras que antes había escuchado, de modo que hoy debió hacer lo mismo. No era más que un mensajero, propagando ideas que otro lanzaba, pero, por más que pensó, no consiguió adivinar quién estaba detrás. Fuese quien fuese, tuvo que admitir, era inteligente. Eligió el mejor momento para actuar, cuando más daño podía hacer. Mañana partía hacia Darkwood, junto con Heimdal, y estaría fuera al menos dos semanas. Dos semanas en las que se crearía discordia sin que él pudiera impedirlo ¡Esto era increíble! Si no tenían suficiente con los Jotuns, ahora se peleaban entre ellos._

_Loki suspiró, resignado. De nada servía lamentarse, lo que necesitaba era que alguien de confianza controlase la situación en su ausencia. Solo podía confiar en sus amigos y Od quedaba descartado. Le acompañaba en el viaje a Darkwood y, aunque se quedase, no lograría más que alertar a quien estuviese detrás de todo esto. Iría preguntando directamente y Loki prefería, de momento, discreción. Entonces, Amora, decidió. Ella era inteligente y discreta. Discreta a su manera, por supuesto, se dijo recordando el vestido con el que se presentó a la fiesta. Con disimulo, miró hacia donde se encontraba sentada, acompañada por jóvenes soldados que disputaban por su atención, cada uno alardeando de ser más fuerte que sus compañeros mientras ella permanecía pensativa, ajena a sus bravuconerías. Por un momento, sus ojos se cruzaron, y Amora sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Sería perfecta para esa tarea, pensó mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, resultandole sencillo sonsacar información entre los soldados sin despertar sospechas._

_La música cesó y algunas parejas abandonaban la pista antes del próximo baile. Estuvo tentando a ir a hablar con Amora para exponerle la situación pero recordó que, centrado en el problema que se le presentaba, apenas prestó atención a Angrboda, respondiendo con monosílabos a sus intentos de conversación. Ese no era modo de tratar a una dama, le hubiera reprochado su madre. No, no lo era, coincidió Loki, y menos a una tan bonita. Debía compensarla por su descuido, más tarde, al finalizar la fiesta, hablaría con Amora. Se volvió hacia Angrboda, con su sonrisa más encantadora, y le ofreció su brazo._

_- ¿Damos un paseo?_

_- ¡Vaya! Mira quien ha vuelto. Estabas tan absorto que creí que te habías olvidado de mí – le miró preocupada - ¿En qué pensabas?_

_- En ti._

_Anbrgoda no era tan ingenua como para creerse esa mentira. Sabía que algo le tuvo inquieto durante todo el baile pero, ahora, sonreía tranquilo, como si aquello que le perturbó hubiera desaparecido, así que decidió dejarlo pasar. Enlazó su brazo al de Loki y caminaron juntos bajo las ramas de los robles mientras el sol se ocultaba, esplendido, por el horizonte._


End file.
